Kingsman: The Exiles
by RitterRae
Summary: It's been a year since the near demise of Kingsman, and within that year they have been able to rebuild, but now Statesman is asking for their help. The newest member of Statesman, Claire Henry, has taken over as technical support analyst and she's stumbled upon information that could put the entire Statesman agency in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I do not own any rights to Kingsman or it's characters, only those that I have created._**

 ** _With this being my first story to post I ask that you leave a review as to what you think. I plan on posting twice a week on Wednesday and Thursday. I hope you all enjoy!_**

Kentucky had been unseasonably warming this past winter and April was becoming a true test of the coming summer months. Claire Henry was making her way through the maze of buildings housing barrels of liquor, fanning herself with a clipboard. She finally caved as a tour group approached. She smiled and stepped aside, slipped the clipboard between her knees and worked to pull her hair into a high ponytail. She readjusted her glasses as she pulled small strands to frame around her face. Happy with the breeze now cooling her neck she continued to her office.

Claire had been recruited by the secret agency known as Statesman only a year ago. She had worked within their logistics department for a short period of time when she had been brought into the higher circle. Statesman's former tech specialist, Ginger Ale, had been promoted to Agent Whiskey. She was the one who had chosen Claire to fill her position. She only assumed that her supervisor had sent his recommendation to her and Champagne (or 'Champ' as he liked to be called). Claire considered it to be a privilege and an honor to be working with them.

As she stepped in the whiskey bottle shaped building that housed headquarters and her office area Claire was greeted by a familiar face. She smiled at the thin women sashaying her way through the lobby. Claire greeted her, "Whiskey."

"Ginger," the other woman handed her a small envelope and turned to follow along side, "these photos were taken this morning in Dallas. We think they're linked into the latest Statesman attacks." Claire's brow furrowed as she nodded. She didn't dare to open the file until they were secure inside her office. Three Statesman agents had been recently attacked, two of which killed, and all appeared to be unrelated. Champ had made it her top priority to figure out if they were dealing with separate individuals or a large group.

Claire approached her office door and placed her right palm over the key pad allowing it to analyze her prints. The door slid open as she and Whiskey stepped inside. Claire walked around her desk and stood to lay the photos out before her. Whiskey used a handheld touchpad to display an electronic file on the screen across from the desk. Claire gazed at the photos of the agents' wounds, all had different markings. She looked up to the screen displaying the medical examiner and autopsy reports. Gunshot wounds, stabbings, and the most recent fatality was caused by a broken neck. Claire shook her head.

"Out of all the attacks we only have one viable source of intel." Whiskey typed on the pad again to bring up a video shot of the last agent, Tequila. "Tequila sent us this. It was shot from a local convenient store across from the alley way where he was attacked." Claire watched as Tequila made his way out of the Dallas branch and no sooner does he turn the corner he's ambushed and drug into the alleyway. The camera footage is too blurry to make out what happens within the alley, but after a brief moment you see Tequila stumble out and other agents exiting the building to assist him. The suspects had managed to escape somehow before they could be apprehended.

"Was he injured?" She asked.

Whiskey nodded her head, her soft curls bouncing around her jawline. "Bruised ribs, slight head wound, possible fracture to the right clavicle and a puncture to the right bicep. Nothing substantial."

"It doesn't make sense," Claire whispered to herself. She looked down to the photos taken of Tequila's wounds. They were knife wounds, but they were not like any she had seen before. She brought the photo closer to examine, shaking her head. "Has Tequila returned for debriefing?" She asked.

"He's in route now. ETA 3pm." Whiskey answered. Claire glanced at the watch on her wrist, about an hour from now.

"Can I get a copy of that report when you're finished?" Whiskey nodded. "I'll see if I can enhance the surveillance footage from the convenience store and attempt to do facial recognition. I can't promise I'll find anything. I'll run a manual scan once I get Tequila's report in."

Whiskey nodded as she began typing once again on the pad. "I'm sending you the case files of the other agents along with their medical and autopsy reports. Call me if you find anything."

"Yes ma'am." Claire suddenly thought of something, "Whiskey, have these attacks been contained within the American branches?"

Understanding Claire's question, the other women simply sighed, "We've had no reports from Kingsman as of yet. They're still finalizing their agent selections." Claire nodded.

After Poppy's attack on Kingsman last year their senior agent, Galahad, stepped into the position as their newest leader, Arthur. She had been kept mostly out of the loop of conversation in the aftermath, knowing full well that her clearance did not allow her to have details into their stance. Champ had made it clear that he and the other Agents were the only ones to have contact with their sister agency unless told otherwise. She left it at that.

"It's just strange that Statesman is the only agency affected."

"If there are any reports or developments Champ will fill you in. Until then just concentrate on our agents. Okay?"

Claire nodded. She watched as Agent Whiskey exited her office. The case files and debriefings popped up on the screen and she walked around her desk to read over them. She began chewing on a pen cap as her brain analyzed the individual reports. She rested her bum against the edge of the desk and crossed her arms, continuously chewing the pen and mumbling to herself.

"Dallas…Tequila…hanging…precision wounds." Nothing made sense. She almost wondered if these attacks were synchronized somehow. She removed her computer glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes closed as she wracked her brain. She continued to repeat the same words over and over in attempt to make sense of everything.

She glanced at her watch and sighed, with very few leads and no facial recognition to go off she was going to need some assistance. That assistance came in the form of Folgers and Bailey's. She pulled out the touch screen pad she had stashed away in her drawers to finish reading through the reports as she made her way to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I know I said I wouldn't be posting again until Wednesday, but I was excited for this one and have been working nonstop on other chapters._**

 ** _Enjoy and remember to review for me! Thank y'all!_**

Champagne stared out of the vast window in the meeting room, mindlessly rubbing his second and third fingers over the pad of his thumb. The two o'clock tour group was coming to the last stretch in front of headquarters. A family of four picked up the rear, handing off their camera to a newlywed couple to snap a photo. He shook his head and turned to the table behind him, plopping down onto the cushioned chair at the end. As he scanned through the stock results the door for the meeting room opened.

Tequila sauntered in, his right arm nestled into a sling and butterfly bandages covering a cut on the temple. Whiskey followed closely behind him, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Champ stood to greet his agent, clapping the young man on the back and grabbing his good hand. "Good to see you made it home in one piece, Tequila. Well almost," he jokingly corrected. Tequila smirked in return before taking his seat next to his leader. Champ and Whiskey took to their seats, "Glasses on." The three agents donned their respected high-tech glasses. Champ and Tequila's glasses were simple wire rimmed frames whereas Whiskey's half-moon computer specs framed her face with a more feminine touch.

The empty chairs surrounding the table began to fill with holographic images of other Statesman agents throughout the US. They all wore similar tailored western suits, bolo ties and crisp Stetsons; aside from Champ and Whiskey.

Champ knocked his knuckles against the wood grain of the table, calling the meeting to order. "Thank you, gentlemen and lady," he smiled and bowed his head towards Whiskey who returned the greeting. "I've call for our gatherin' to discuss this sudden angst against our fellow agents. We've had three confirmed attacks within the last three months, two of which costing us our finest agents from our Los Angeles and New York branch." Champ looked to the men at the farthest end of the table. "Merlot, Brandy you have all of our condolences. Y'all had some fine young men workin' with you." The stout man sitting across the room tipped his hat and thanked the rest of the group members surrounding. The man positioned to his left, and closely resembling Yosemite Sam, tipped his hat as well.

Champ sat back in his chair, interlaced his fingers and brought them to his lips. "Now we don't have much to go off of, I have my finest tech analysts combing through the reports we've been able to gather. Our most recent victim was Agent Tequila here. Now, he's agreed to share with us his encounter and his statement will be passed onto Ginger Ale." Champ waved his hand for Tequila to take over.

Tequila righted himself to look at the other men surrounding him. "I ain't gonna waste your time gentlemen. I didn't see much of what happened. I know that these men worked as a unit, military like." He motioned to his right arm, "There were two on each side and two others, one keeping a look out and the other doing the dirty work of it. Their faces were covered, and they didn't say a word the whole time. They all had the same scar though. Almost like a…a…cattle brand or something'" He looked to Champ who nodded, considering the tidbit interesting.

Tequila continued, "These men knew where to hide and when to strike. They're smart. It's almost like they knew exactly what to look for."

Merlot spoke next, "You say they didn't speak to you at all?"

"No, sir." Tequila answered.

"Were they looking for something? Did these men search you or rough you up in anyway?"

"No, sir, not really. I felt a pinch when I was grabbed, but put up us much of a fight as I could. Got knocked around a little before the first one pulled a knife on me. By the time I got their boys off me the cavalry came runnin'."

Champ stepped in before Merlot could ask another question, "The other two agents seemed to have been attacked in the same way, am I right?" Merlot and Brandy nodded their heads. "It's soundin' like to me that these men are targeting senior agents within each district." He paused and glanced out the window as a flock of grackles passed by, "What I'm having a tough time comin' to terms with here is that these men seem to be hunted down. Tracked."

Whiskey's brow furrowed at the comment, "You think we have a mole?"

Champ stayed silent for a fleeting moment, contemplating his answer. " From the sounds of how these men bowed up to Tequila here, I'm thinkin' it's a possibility." The members of the table tensed at the thought. Champagne racked his brain around scenarios of what could possibly happen to other agents.

His chest tightened as he continued, "I'm ordering a lockdown of all agents and personnel. I don't want anyone with security clearance coming and going without an escort until further notice. Nobody leaves the boundary of their district without my authorization. So as to avoid the unfortunate events of our sister agency in London, I will be having Ginger erase all agent and personnel's addressed from the database. Is that clear?" Every member reluctantly raised their glasses in agreement. If this was the only option of keeping their agency safe, then so be it.

Champ threw back a shot of whiskey before racking his knuckles against the table once again. "I think that's all we have for you gentlemen for now. Tequila here is going to be debriefed and as soon as Miss Ginger is able to find us some information I'll let y'all know." The men around them removed their glasses and disappeared one by one. Tequila removed his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket before standing.

"Hold it, Tequila." Champ said. He rose from his chair and went to the bar set by the windows. He began to line up three shot glasses, pouring a generous amount of 1963 Statesman reserve into each. He turned to hand a glass to both agents. "We're lucky to have you home, Tequila." He raised his glass in toast and tossed it back.

Whiskey smiled at the young man before downing her portion as well. Tequila drank his shot, grimacing at the bitter taste of it. "Thank you, sir."

"Whiskey will take over from here and send you down to debriefing. Get some rest after. I'm putting you on leave for the next 48 hours." Tequila wanted to argue, but knew better than to question Champ's authority.

"Yes, sir." He turned to exit after handing off his empty glass. Whiskey stepped forward, setting her glass down on the countertop.

"You don't really think we have a breach in security, do you?" she asked.

Champ shook his head, "I don't know, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I can't be losin' another agent. Especially not you or Tequila." Whiskey offered a small smile before she too exits the meeting room.

Champ was alone once again, racking his brain around the little information he had. He stayed looking out the windows for nearly an hour going over his different options; it was almost dark now and his employees would be leaving to go home. He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. It read 5pm. It was getting late, but he made an emergency phone call anyway. Champ picked up the tablet placed in front of his chair and made a call. He waited intently for the other person to answer; it didn't take long.

"Good evening, Champ." The other man greeted with a dry British accent.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I do not own Kingsman or it's character, including Statesman. I claim ownership to my own characters.**_

 _ **Here's it is! Chapter 3! They're slowly getting longer as we get further into the story, so I hope y'all enjoy this one. I have Chapter 4 finished, but I still need to proofread it, so expect another update tomorrow. Enjoy! Thank y'all!**_

The next morning in London the tailor shop on Savile Row was just beginning to open. A sharply dressed and slender man exited a black taxi cab and approach the front steps. Reaching into his suit pockets for the keys he glanced at the gold-plated Kingsman signage posted outside. He tugged slightly at the hem of his navy blue suit and readjusted the patch covering his left eye. The man stared at his reflect a moment longer before turning back to the front door and inserting the key. The sound of a motor revving and tires screeching caused him to turn and look to see what the commotion was about. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the forest green 1964 Jaguar come to a sudden stop at the curb.

"You're late, Eggsy" the man said, turning the key in the door and entering.

The younger man, dressed similarly, raced up the stairs to follow closely behind. "Oh, c'mon Harry. It's only a minute," he glanced at his Rolex, "maybe two."

Harry ignored his comment and made his way up the stairs located at the back of the shop, followed by Eggsy. In the past year Harry took over leadership of Kingsman and had been working diligently to recruit new agents to fill the positions of those killed by Poppy's attacks. His first task was to find a new technical support specialist, which was made slightly easier thanks to his past connections with the army. He'd chosen a man in his late thirties who had shown promise during the initial interview process. The man's talents had greatly reminded him of his dear friend Merlin; he'd only assumed this would have been his first choice as well.

Harry turned the corner and pushed open the double doors hiding their meeting room. He had chosen to keep with tradition during the rebuilding of the Kingsman shop and headquarters. The interior of the meeting room was the same rich emerald green wallpaper and mahogany stained wainscoting. Each wall was donned with a portrait of the founding members of Kingsman, illuminated by the lamps set around the room. The meeting table was surrounded by the same ten chairs only different upholstery. The bar set up placed directly behind Harry's seat was slightly different as well. Various selections of scotches and a bottle of brandy were lined in a row. Placed in front was the same bottle of 1963 Statesman reserve; a gift from their trip to Kentucky last year.

"Have a seat Eggsy." Harry unfastened the button of his suit before taking his place at the head of the table, Eggsy did the same. "Glasses." Upon this order their new tech specialist entered the room.

A gentleman dressed in heather grey slacks and black sweater vest entered the room. He was tall, at least 6 foot 3 inches, and lean from his recent training in the army. Harry hadn't chosen him for these qualities, all though they would come in handy. No, he was smart. He thought like a soldier, his technical capabilities were comparable to those of Merlin's, but he still had much to learn about Kingsman. He adjusted his own set of glasses as he cradled a touch pad in his right arm.

"Ector," Harry greeted. Ector nodded at the man seated at the head of the table. He'd heard stories of their previous specialist, Merlin, and had sensed the mourning that both men were handling. He'd only assumed his codename had changed in the man's honor.

In fact, Eggsy had been the one to suggest the change. It went against Kingsman's traditions, but then again Eggsy was not a traditional Kingsman agent. He had done his research before approaching Harry with the suggestion. Ector was a lord during Arthurian times that raised Arthur after Merlin took the boy away from his parents, King Uther Pendragon and Igraine. Ector raised the boy according to Merlin's wishes and lead him down the path of becoming King of Briton. Eggsy thought the character was fitting for their newest member, and it saved the memory of their dear friend. When he approached Harry with the idea he seemed hesitant at first and Eggsy half expected a speech about on the job emotions. Harry surprised him and agreed to the change without a fight.

Harry straightened in his chair before beginning, "I received a call last night from our friend, Champ from our American branch. It seems that they need assistance. I want us all to be updated on their findings, all though I feel that this meeting wont be a long one. Ector, have you received the case files from Ginger yet?"

Ector nodded, "I have. Ginger has included her own notes, but there's not much to go off yet. There have been three attacks on Statesman agents, two resulting in their deaths. Tequila was the third victim," Eggsy stiffened. Tequila was a tough agent and it was surprising to hear that he had been taken off his guard. "Ginger sent over this video clip of his attack." The same convenience store clip played on the screen. "She's still working on enhancing the footage in attempt to pull facial recognition. It's doubtful she will be able to find anything." He looked to Harry, "These attackers are skilled and made sure their first two victims were alone and away from surveillance. This was their first slip up."

Eggsy watched the video clip as Tequila disappeared into the alley, watching the time marker on the bottom corner. One minute and ten seconds. The amount of time it took Tequila to stumble from the alley and other Statesman agents to emerge from the building. The men made quick work. "Did he say if he got a good look at them?'

Ector shook his head and pulled up a copy of Tequila's debriefing statement. "Their faces were covered, but he did identify a marking on each of their left hands, a burn of some kind. Ginger's still cross referencing the descriptions, but no luck yet."

Harry nodded before removing his single lensed glasses. "Ector, I'm going to leave you in charge of finishing off the new recruitment training." Ector nodded and excuse himself from the room, closing the double doors behind him.

Eggsy tucked his glasses into his pocket and looked to Harry, "We're going to Kentucky then, aren't we?"

"Yes, Eggsy. I suggest you pack your bolo tie as well." Eggsy grinned from ear to ear.

"Fuckin' hell, Harry." He laughed and stood from his seat.

"Eggsy," Harry called after him, Eggsy turned, "we leave in an hour, so I suggest you be quick about it. Yes?"

Eggsy smiled, "C'mon Harry. You know me better than that." Before Harry could reply Eggsy left the room and made his way out of the tailor shop. As he jumped into the Jaguar he spotted Harry standing at the window, pointing to his watch. Eggsy grinned, flooring the Jag and leaving skid marks on the roadway.

Eggsy pulled into the reserved space in front of his apartment building. Since the destruction of Harry's place, he'd moved a few blocks over; Harry choosing to rebuild a new Kingsman mansion and residing there. His apartment was about the same size as what he was used to. It was a two-story townhouse nestled into a small complex of only fourteen other building similar to it.

The downstairs housed a half bath located under the stairway and around the corner a living area; setup with a large flat screen TV and gaming system. A sofa was position in the center of the room with an arm chair adjacent to it. Down the hall was a simple kitchen that was rarely used unless to warm leftover Chinese food or ramen. The kitchen opened into a dining area with a four-seater table and wet bar; a door in the back-corner lead to a small patio area complete with a bare garden. Upstairs there were two bedrooms, one of which was transitioned into a study. The master located at the other end of the hallway.

Eggsy sprinted upstairs to locate his suitcase. He didn't bother packing weapons other than a standard issued pistol. Not knowing how long he would be gone he packed a weeks' worth of clothes and his toiletries. He would simply take advantage of a dry cleaner for his suits and launder his other clothing if their stay was extended. He scanned the room, picking up his phone charger as he made sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

He threw himself onto the mattress and scrolled threw his phone to find the contact he was looking for. He waited a moment as the line rang four times.

A woman's voice answered, "Hi, you've reached Michelle. Leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Hey, mum, it's me. Listen I'm leaving town for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll give you a call when I do. I'll stop by to see you a Dean, yeah? Love you, bye." He ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. Though he and Dean still had history the man had changed in some ways. He was no longer the drunk ignoring his child and most importantly, his mother no longer carried bruises from his assaults. Eggsy still didn't like the guy, but if he was making the effort to change he'd put on a front for his mother's sake.

A car horn blew outside; Harry was here. Eggsy grabbed his bag and locked up before getting into the taxi. Harry looked down at his watch, Eggsy caught the action and rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: As usual, I do not own Kingsman or it's characters, I claim ownership of my characters.**_

 _ **It's comin' along, guys! I'm so excited for this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Please, let me know what you're thinking so far by leaving me a review. Enjoy! Thank y'all!**_

Claire downed the remnants of her fourth cup of coffee then rubbed her tired eyes. She stared at the laptop placed in front of her, typing away at the keys. She had voluntarily stayed over night to keep working on the case files Whiskey had left with her yesterday afternoon. Her sacrifice had brought great progress.

Around midnight she had successfully enhanced the surveillance footage and found a glimmer of hope. As Tequila was drug into the alleyway she had caught sight of one of his attackers. The man had slipped up by not sticking within the shadows like his comrades; giving Claire a glimpse of his hands. Tequila had said each of the men was branded and she was hoping to get a clearer picture. That was four hours ago and she'd still had little luck.

Claire stood from her chair and stretch before picking up her handheld, bringing the files to the larger screen across from her desk. She looked at the video still she was able to cut out, it was still only showing 84% done. She sighed and decided to consider the medical reports again. She'd made detailed notes of each agent's wounds, still unable to find any kind of connection. The first victim from the Los Angeles branch had a multitude of injuries, two gun shot wounds in either leg, and multiple stab wounds in his back; he'd most likely been tortured and suffered before his death. The fatal blow was a large caliber GSW to the head, through and through. The second photo, that of the New York agent, was less grotesque, a snapped neck from hanging two stories up and several fractured or broken ribs; he'd taken a beating before being hung. Tequila's injuries were considerably minor, an abrasion on his left temple, fractured right clavicle and a puncture to his bicep.

The knife wound puzzled Claire the most. Most knife wounds leave jagged or torn edges, but not this one. It was so clean that Claire would have confused it as a medical incision. The first victim's stab wounds were much larger and messier. Claire chewed her pen, starring intently at the photos. She looked again at each victim's torso, making mental notes of birthmarks and old scars. Something caught her eye as she looked at Tequila's photo. Claire stepped closer and zoomed the photo into frame.

"What…" she gasped. How had she missed this? She quickly cropped the image in front of her and returned to the other's.

Each victim had a pinpoint puncture at the base of their necks, resembling closely to a freckle. Claire turned back to the medical examiner's report and studied the blood testing, more specifically the drug screening each victim was given. All but one agent tested positive for elevated levels of Rohypnol and Ketamine, Tequila's tests turned up negative to any recreational drugs. Claire kicked herself for not realizing this sooner. She rushed to her laptop and began mapping out her finding and putting together her report for Champ. She debated briefly on another cup of coffee, but decided she had most likely met her caffeine intake for the day.

Around 8 am Whiskey entered Claire's office, holding two large coffee mugs, only to find the poor woman barely awake and seated at her desk. Claire glanced up and met the senior agent with a small smile before finishing her task and pressing the save button.

Whiskey set one of the mugs in front of Claire as she stared at the computer screen. "How long have you been working on this?"

Claire graciously accepted the warm caffeine presented to her, "All night," she answered gruffly. "I was able to finish off my report, but I'm still waiting on the video referencing to finish up." Claire set the cup on her desk before turning her chair towards the other woman and crossing her arms. "Once Tequila is back from leave I can examine his injuries more closely and make a better hypothesis as to what kind of weapon we're looking for. I have a vague idea as to what was used with our first victim."

"Good work," Whiskey was about to excuse the poor girl when the screen across the room dinged and lit up.

"It's done." Claire exclaimed. She enlarged the video image and highlighted the attackers left hand. She was able to punch in a code on her laptop to map out the design located between the thumb and pointer finger. Her brows furrowed as she gazed at the marking. Tequila's observation was correct, the marking resembled closely to a cattle brand. The question was, what kind of symbolling was this?

Champ was seated at the head of the table held within the meeting room. He was clad in one of his favorite grey suit vests, dark denim jeans and his signature Stetson. He sipped at the glass of scotch placed in front of him and chewed on the end of a cigar. Ginger had finalized her report early this morning, but had recent updates since her meeting with Whiskey. It would be perfect timing considering their guest had arrived not long ago.

The door to the meeting room opened, Whiskey stepped aside to let the two men enter. Champ stood with a smile, "Ah! Harry, Eggsy good to see you boys again!" He shook the gentlemen's hands before motioning to the vacant chairs next to him. Whiskey closed the door and made her way to sit on Champ's right ride, Champ himself followed suit.

"Well, I wish you were visitin' on much better terms, but I thank you gentlemen for joining us. I know you have your own duties back home."

Harry nodded, "Our agents will fair just fine without us for a bit." Eggsy nodded in agreement.

Champ smiled, "Good to hear! It sounds like you boys are doin' quite well then." He passed a look to Whiskey, the agent sent a message through her tablet. "I wish Statesman could say the same. You see, we've been havin' some difficulties lately. I'll save you the trouble of listenin' to me and introduce you to our new tech support specialist, Claire, codename Ginger Ale."

The door to the meeting room opening once again, followed shortly by the sound of a lock and security alarm engaging. The room fell silent as the slight clicking of thick heels made their way across the marble floor. Clair approached the end of the table dressed in black fitted dress slacks, the hem of which tucked securely into ankle high booties, a crisp white button up blouse hidden behind a black suit vest that plunge at the neck line to broadcast a feminine and slim neck tie. She'd opted to allow her usually unrulily curly hair to fall past her shoulders, allowing a few sandy blonde tendrils to frame around her face. She placed he belongings onto the table, Whiskey stood and smiled as Claire handed her four briefing packets.

Champ waved his hand towards the two me seated next to him, "Claire, I'd like to introduce you to Harry "Arthur" Hart, leader of Kingsman and his senior agent, Eggsy "Galahad" Unwin."

She glanced at the visitors seated to the left of Champ. The older man, dressed in a finely tailored heather grey suit, stared at her. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, no doubt covering an old battle scar. His appearance and posture resembled that of old fashioned authority and ethics. She was uncertain of how to approach the man.

His comrade was opposite in many ways. Firstly, he was much younger and not quite as daunting. His dark navy-blue pinstripe suit was tailored to fit his muscular frame, large rim glasses rested upon his nose and accentuated a strong jawline. His posture was not as stiff, slightly more relaxed, but still authoritative. She caught a glimpse of his eyes as he watched her, green.

Clair blushed slightly at the man's brazen stare as she cleared her throat and began. "Thank you, gentlemen, for joining us. The packet Whiskey has handed to you are the photos I have been able to capture from the surveillance footage." She turned her attention to the screen behind her, held within an intricately decorated golden frame. Claire glanced at her tablet to enlarge the video still of Tequila's attacker, "Tequila claimed to have seen a marking on the men's hands. Thanks to the convenience store from across the street I was able to pull this image from one of the men," she tapped at the tablet until a green line highlighted the image. "It's a brand of some sort, but there are no records of it being used anywhere else. Not on any kind of livestock, or human branding."

Eggsy's brows furrowed as he straightened, "Human branding?" He questioned.

Claire nodded before bringing up smaller pop-up images of cosmetic branding. "I was able to decipher the image and found the letters 'x', 's', and 'r' intertwined." Each letter became highlighted in assorted colors in order of how the brand was laid out. "I'll keep working on it, but it's the least promising clue we have at the moment." She proceeded with the medical reports and the enlarged photos of all three men's necks.

"At first these attacks seemed unrelated, and as minute as it seems, the only connection I was able to find are these pin points located on each agent's neck. A 31-gauge needle mark, so I pulled the medical examiner's reports. Rohypnol and Ketamine were found in our first two victims' systems."

"And Tequila?" Whiskey asked.

"Clean as a whistle." Claire answered. Whiskey mentally smiled. "I haven't been able to speak with him directly, but I'm assuming he put up too much of a fight to be injected. I can only guess they were being used to extract intel. Both drugs contain hallucinogenic properties and can be deadly in large doses, but that's not what killed these agents."

The photo image of the Los Angeles agent appeared on the screen, Champ took a drink of his scotch. "Our first victim was shot twice, once in each leg. He was then stabbed from behind," the next image showed a man face down on an autopsy table with multiple jagged stab wounds; Eggsy grimace. "A total of twelve stab wounds from various directions. Making us think there were at least two attackers. What finally killed he was a gunshot wound to the head." The final image of the man's face was shocking as there was very little left.

"Bloody hell," Eggsy whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the image, "Caliber?" He asked.

"They bullet was never recovered but judging from the size of the hole I'd say a 45-caliber weapon." Claire answer solemnly. "His firearm was left at the scene with fresh gunshot residue, I can't confirm anything without the bullet." Whiskey and Champ shared a look at the exclamation. "The second victim suffered slightly less. Same needle injection as the others, but cause of death was a broken neck. He was hung from the second story balcony of his apartment."

The screen behind Claire went blank as she closed out all her reports. She stood at attention, waiting for Champ to speak up and dismiss her. "Thank you, Claire." She nodded and proceeded to the door with intent of returning to her office. "Claire, wait a second." She turned and was slightly embarrassed to see everyone watching her. Champ stood and pulled out the vacant chair next to Agent Whiskey, "You wanna stay in on this one?"

In the year she had been with Statesman, Claire had never been allowed to stay and listen in on a meeting after her briefings. As a technical support specialist, she was not typically thought of during times like these. She simply did as she was told; running whatever analyst, facial scanner or background screen she was ask for. She found it slightly odd that Champ would offer now.

Claire stood for a moment longer before nodding once and making her way to the seat that Champ was offering to her. "Alright then." Champ exclaimed. 

The meeting between Statesman and Kingsman lasted for nearly two hours. Claire had remained silent for a majority of the time, listening in on the conversations around her. She'd interjected on few occasions and had offered her opinion when asked for it, but otherwise remained quiet.

She had stolen a handful of glances at the Kingsman agent seated across from her, being diligent enough to time them for when he spoke. His way of thinking was slightly unorthodox, reminding her more of an immature street kid than an agent. At one point Whiskey had been speaking of Tequila's debriefing and had noticed in her peripheral vision that the young man was gazing not at the other agent, but at her. Noticing his stare, she shifted uncomfortably. Luckily for her the meeting concluded shortly after.

As Claire stood from her seat Champ came around to stand next to her. His closeness was unsettling as she shifted her weight, eyeing Whiskey as she followed their visitors; closing the door as she exited the room. She was alone.

"Claire, I've made it a point to ask that all of my agents operate double duty. I don't want anyone leaving this compound alone." Champ raised an empty scotch glass towards her, asking silently if she would like a drink. Claire shook her head to the offer as Champ poured himself a glass. "As our lead tech specialist I want to make sure you remain safe within and off the grounds."

Claire's brow furrowed thinking through what Champ was telling her. Did he not think she could handle herself? "Champ, really, that's not necessary. I've-"

"It's not a request, Claire." Champ turned towards her. "I'm partnering you and Whiskey with our friends from Kingsman until we figure out what is going on around here. Harry and I think it will do the mission some good to have a view point from both sides."

Claire was shocked speechless. Sure, Champ was trying his best to make it seem as if he was partnering her up with the mission in mind, but she knew better than that. She could sense the need Champ had to protect not only her, but the rest of his staff members as well. The question was, did everyone else already know about this? Did Whiskey? Claire had no interest in being a babysitter, or even worse feeling as though she was the child in that scenario. She let out a breath.

"I'm sorry for any disrespect, Champ, but am I free to go? I still have work to do." Champ nodded. Claire turned on her heel and made her way to the door, picking up her belongings on her way. Her heels echoed against the marble flooring as she made her way to the door, unlocking the security system and stepping out. Before the door could close behind her she heard Champ's voice.

"Eggsy will be meetin' ya in your office. Show him around a bit!" Her face immediately fell, she turned in time to catch a glimpse of a smiling Champ leaned against the window pane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: As per my usual, I do not own Kingsman or it's character's.**

 **And with that being said...I hope you all enjoy this one. I will say, pay close attention to this chapter because it contains a lot of important information. Remember to leave a review of what you think so far! Thank y'all!**

* * *

Claire had made her way back to the safety of her office without running into 'Tour Guide Whiskey'. She had no intentions of hunting the trio down considering the amount of work she still needed to finish.

She had just open her laptop when an alert appeared on the screen. Before the morning's meeting Claire had thought to run a screening of the surveillance footage to see if she had somehow missed any other physical identifications. She clicked on the alert message which brought her to a photo still of the moment Tequila is grabbed. The photo is zoomed in on the black Toyota parked along the curb. Claire's excitement grew as she noticed the reflection of a man on the rear fender. Before she can go any further, the door to her office opens.

She looked up to see Whiskey enter, turning to hold the door open for the two gentlemen following behind her. Her heart fell. Claire stood from her seat and made her way around the desk to approach the trio. Harry accepted the hand she had extended before speaking.

"I don't intend to keep you, Miss Henry, but please keep in mind that we are your disposal." Harry turned to his protege who took a step forward, standing shoulder to shoulder and looking slightly confused. "Eggsy here will assist you in with your search."

Eggsy's reaction mirrored that of Claire's; disgust. She assumed his was not for the same reasoning as hers; Eggsy seemed to dread the idea of 'babysitting' more than anything. The feeling was mutual. Claire rather enjoyed working alone in the silence of her office. She was able to think, analyze and perform faster and more diligently. Her tasks showed better results when she was left to her own devises.

Though she did not know the senior agent well, she understood the blank expression he gave the two of them. Zero fucks were going to be given. Harry turned on his heel, Whiskey followed suit, exiting the office without another word.

Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably. She shifted her weight from side to side before deciding to break the silence, "How good are you with running facial recognition software?" She asked.

Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly, "Not that good."

Claire made a face, turning her back before she rolled her eyes. "Well you're about to learn." She waved him over to the laptop still perched on her desk. It was beginning to look like another long day.

The clock was approaching 3 pm by the time Claire and Eggsy had been able to enhance a viable photo for facial recognition. She had done her hardest to remain patient with the poor guy, but she couldn't help but think that the task would have been done sooner had he not been there.

"So, what now?" Eggsy asked as he stepped back from her desk, crossing his arms.

Claire stood from her chair, approaching the large screen across the room as she keyed into her hand held. She watched as the system went to work, "Now we wait. Let the computer do its job and see if we can find a positive match."

"May I?" Claire turned her head to see Eggsy motioning to her empty computer chair, she nodded. She watched as he tucked his glasses into his suit pocket then unfastening the button before taking a seat.

She turned back to the screen in time to see a positive match appear. Her excitement grew at the knowledge of having another lead. She clicked on the image of a man dressed in Naval uniform.

"Petty Officer Mason Jordan," she began reading aloud a brief summary of his naval history. "Age 39 and ranked Petty Officer Second Class. Received a full honorable discharge from service back in 2013 after suffering an on-the-job injury." She moved over to look at the rest of his military history, "Well this is interesting. He has several awards including marksmanship ribbons for rifle and pistol, humanitarian service medal, and a prisoner of war medal. This guy sounds like a saint."

"Nah, I ain't too sure about that," Eggsy said. She turned to see him scrolling through her laptop. He looked up at her, "His fancy medals can't cover this shit up." Claire set her hand held down on one of the arm chairs by the window.

She stood behind Eggsy, looking down to read the file he had pulled up. Her mouth gaped. "Property crime, drunken disorderly conduct, aggravated assault against a ranking officer?"

"Still think he's a saint?" Eggsy joked.

Claire shook her head, ignoring his comment. "How can you receive an honorable discharge after assaulting a senior officer?"

Eggsy shook his head, "You can't. Not unless you kiss the right ass, but even then, you need the right connections."

Claire thought for a moment. Mason Jordan had an impressive military history chalked full of awards and medals. She retrieved her hand held to read further into his background within and outside of the navy.

"Born and raised in Fort Worth where he worked as a ranch hand and bouncer at a downtown club." She read.

"Where?"

"Fort Worth. It's part of one of the largest metroplexes in the country, just west of Dallas."

"Isn't Dallas where Tequila was?" Eggsy asked, Claire nodded in reply.

How do you go from being an exemplary naval man to a drunk beating the tar out of one of your superiors? Follow that up with an honorable discharge; two and two don't make four. She began chewing the cap of her pen, her usual habit when pondering.

"Here's something." Eggsy exclaimed, her head popped up in surprise. "Master Chief Petty Officer Norton Murdock dropped assault and battery charges filed against Jordan back in 2012, but he wasn't the victim."

"Who was?" Claire asked as she rounded the corner of her desk, leering over the computer.

"Nicholas Moore, Senior Chief Petty Officer."

"Can we pull any info on his whereabouts?"

Eggsy scrolled through Moore's chart, coming to a stop half way through. "Yeah," he turned the laptop to Claire. The image on the screen was shocking. A man clad in blue digital camo uniform was seen hanging from a railing inside what appeared to be an office building. "He hung himself in 2012. A month after Jordan's charges were dropped. I'd say he's six foot under by now."

Claire remained standing, starring at the photo in front of her. As surprising and interesting as all of this was, it still didn't make sense. Why Statesman? If Mason Jordan and Norton Murdock had anything to do with Moore's death it didn't matter to Statesman. That would be a case for the military to handle, but there had to be a link somehow. Mason wouldn't have attacked Tequila or any of the other agents without probable cause.

Claire turned back to her computer desk, "Excuse me." Eggsy stood from the chair and stepped to the side. Claire did her best to ignore the scent of his cologne that was left; it contained fresh, woody undertones as well as a sweetness she was not able to place her finger on.

Claire got to work running more in-depth background screenings of Mason Jordan and Norton Murdock. It didn't take long for her results to show. She scanned through both men's history and found exactly what she had been looking for.

"Oh my God," Claire gasped.

"What is it?" Eggsy leaned over her to look at the computer screen.

"It all makes sense now."

"What?"

Claire stood from her seat, brushing past her partner, to come around the front of the computer desk. She turned the laptop towards her to enlarge the results on the screen across the room. Claire approached the enhanced results; Eggsy coming to stand next to her. They stood there in silence as the pair began reading over them.

"Bloody hell," Eggsy exclaimed.

Claire's hand came up to massage her forehead. "We need to get Whiskey and Harry in here." Eggsy nodded, turning away to call his superior.

Claire threw herself into the arm chair positioned adjacent to her desk. Knowing full well how the rest of the evening was about to go she began loosening her neck tie, discarding it and her suit vest onto the end table. She unfastened the first two buttons of her blouse before feeling completely comfortable. She looked up to see Eggsy studying the images of the two men displayed on the screen. He seemed more interested in the older gentleman, Norton Murdock.

Before she had a chance to question him about his study Claire's office door opened. She stood to greet Whiskey and Harry before diving directly into their findings.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly." She approached the screen as she spoke, "Eggsy and I were able to pull facial recognition from the reflection found on the car across the street from where Tequila was jumped. It matched to a Petty Officer Second Class Mason Jordan, 39 years-old and holds residence in Fort Worth, Texas. When we pulled his military history, it lists several medals and awards, along with a record of honorable discharge following an on-the-job injury."

Whiskey and Harry didn't seem too impressed, so Eggsy interjected her. "Yeah, but he also has a criminal record with a few minor charges, also aggravated assault against a senior officer." Eggsy smiled slightly, "Fucker had balls, he did."

"Eggsy," Harry warned.

Claire's eyes narrowed slightly towards her appointed partner before continuing. "Anyways, Jordan's charges were dropped in July of 2012. He was discharged a year later. The strange part is that the victim, Senior Chief Petty Officer Nicholas Moore, never dropped the case against him, he died one month after Jordan was acquitted." The image of Nicholas Moore hanging inside the office building appeared. "Apparent suicide."

Whiskey's brows furrowed as she tilted her head, "Well, then who dropped the charges?"

Claire returned to Mason and Norton's background checks. "Master Chief Petty Officer Norton Murdock. He retired from the Navy last spring. I ran background checks for both men and found that civilian life has not been the kindest to either. Jordan has had multiple jobs, and Norton has yet to work. The only connection either have had in the last year was…"

Claire clicked over to individual profile screenings of both men. The screenings listed every aspect of their naval and civilian career. The header of each screening contained an all too familiar logo.

Claire spoke solemnly, "Both men interviewed for a seat at Statesman." Her eyes softened towards the other woman, "For your seat, Whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and y'all are going to get a little peek into Claire's life outside of Statesman. Enjoy and as always...Thank y'all!**

* * *

Claire sat silently in the backseat of the black Cadillac town car that was assigned to take her home for the evening. Her driver, Mr. White, had taken her home on numerous occasions and had turned into one of her favorite and most faithful drivers.

After the discovery of Jordan and Murdock's involvement with Kingsman, Whiskey, Harry and Eggsy arranged a meeting with Champ to discuss further actions. Claire badly wanted to present the findings herself, but Whiskey was having none of it. The woman knew of the long hours Claire had put in the day before and refused to allow her to do the same tonight. So here she was, being driven home against her wishes like a toddler being sent to their room without dessert.

"Here we are, Miss." Mr. White pulled to the curb of Claire's dainty little house.

"Thank you, Mr. White." She reached over the seat and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Be careful tonight. I'll see you in the morning?" She'd hoped.

Mr. White smiled sweetly at the young woman. He had to of been in his sixties at least and Claire thought of him as the kind-hearted grandfather. He was very much like her own.

"Bright and early, Miss." Claire smiled brightly at him before exiting the car and bidding him good-bye and making her way up the front steps.

Claire's home had belonged to her grandparents, Martha and David Henry, but she always referred to them as MeMaw and Pop. Pop had passed several years ago, when she was still in college, and MeMaw's Alzheimer's had progressed to the point where home health was not an option anymore. It killed Claire to send her to a facility, but with her work she never knew when or if she would be home. She made a point of seeing her everyday if she was able and spending every Sunday with her. MeMaw's eyes would light up the moment Claire stepped into the room, but she wasn't sure if MeMaw was remembering her or Claire's mother Carol. Either way her heart warmed to see her smile.

Claire never left the house though, it had been MeMaw and Pop's first and only home and the memories were too important to sell. It was a small two bedrooms and one bath home with a small living/dining area and a kitchen. She had always joke with MeMaw that it would have made a perfect mountain cottage.

Claire unlocked the front door, grabbing the mail from the box positioned on the wall. After kicking the door close she made her way into the kitchen, thumbing through the junk mail and depositing it into the trash can. After turning the stove top on she turned to the fridge, deciding that a grilled cheese sandwich would suffice for dinner.

As she began buttering the slices of bread her phone rang. She quickly dropped the bread and cheese into the skillet before snatching the phone off the dining room table.

"Hello?" she answered. She strolled back into the kitchen, cradling the phone on her shoulder as she gathered the butter to put back into the refrigerator.

There was no answer for a moment, then a male's voice spoke up. "Keep digging and you won't like what you find. Statesman Rejects."

"Who is this?" Claire demanded.

"The Exiles."

The line went dead, Claire turned the screen to face her and saw that there was no call back number. What the hell was 'Statesman Rejects'? Was it some kind of gang organization? Claire wondered if it was possible that there were a group of men unsatisfied with their results from Statesman. Was she the one who was going to be held accountable for their rejections? Hell, was this even a scenario like that? One thing she knew for sure? Someone was keeping tabs on her, possibly even following her. Claire's instincts told her it most likely both.

Forgetting the sandwich, Claire rushed to her bedroom. She opened her closet door and moved the rack of clothes to the side and found what she was looking for. She entered the code for her grandfather's gun safe, 12-16-1991. Her birthday.

Inside was not only her grandfather's Heritage Revolver, but weapons she had accumulated on her own and her standard issued weapon from Statesman. Claire pulled a Remington 12 gauge shot gun from the cabinet, as well as her Ruger SR40C and the holster to go with it. She checked the magazine on the Ruger to insure it was full before loading it back into the gun and loading a round into the barrel. She clicked the safety into position before tucking the gun into the waist band of her slacks. She loaded a round into the 12 gauge and filled the sleeve positioned on the stock of the gun. She let it rest in the corner of the room, closest to her bed.

The smell of smoke startled her until she realized she had forgotten the sandwich on the stove. Claire rushed into the kitchen, turning off the stove and fanning the air with a pot holder. She panicked slightly when the smoke alarm started ringing. She rushed to the back door, opening the window on the screen door and then turning to the window above the sink, opening it as well. She used the pot holder to fan the smoke alarm as best she could, but to no avail. She rushed for a chair positioned around the dining room table and bringing it back into the kitchen, standing it underneath the alarm. She stepped onto the chair and began working to pry the cover off the alarm. She sighed in relief as she tore the batteries out and the ringing stopped.

She jumped at the sound of another noise. Her phone! She hoped off the chair and picked up the cellphone that had been discarded near the stove and the now charred grilled cheese. The caller ID was familiar, and she quickly swiped the screen to answer.

"Ginger Ale," she answered. The number had been saved in her phone under an alias so that she knew when headquarters was calling her.

"Everything alright, Ginger? We intercepted a call your way." she heard Champ's voice.

Claire sighed, slouching in the dining room chair that was still placed in the center of her kitchen. "Yes, sir." She thought for a moment about informing him of the call she had received early from the unknown number, but decided against it at the last minute.

"You sure?" She sensed Champ's suspicion; she did her best to ease it.

"Oh, yeah. Decided to cook myself some dinner and well…" she turned to the still smoking sandwich sitting in the skillet. "It's charcoal now."

Champ's laughter relaxed her a bit. "Pizza it is then." Claire smiled at the comment. "Mr. White will be picking you up in the morning and I want to meet with you and the others first thing."

"Yes, sir." Claire ended the call and threw her head back. Pizza and beer it was then.

An hour later Claire had ordered pizza and successfully cleared out the rest of the smoke. She had also thrown out the charred sandwich and taken it to the trash can placed outside near the garage. The kitchen was cleaned, and her current episode of Chicago Fire was paused, waiting and ready for her. Claire curled herself into the sofa with a plate full of pizza and set a Miller on a coaster. She watched intently as Casey, Severide, Kannell Herrmann and Mouch struggled to survive the flames of a massive warehouse fire.

As hard as she tried, Claire could not force her mind to relax and enjoy her show. She gave up and shut the TV off and threw back the remnants of her second Miller. The gun she had placed in her waist band had been removed and abandoned on the end table to her right. She stared at it.

She wanted to make herself believe that she was not in danger, but she was not the naïve type. Claire knew full well that who ever made that call earlier had a connection to their mission and to Jordan and Murdock. And as much as she wanted to keep this to herself, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention, Claire knew that she had to tell Champ about the phone call earlier. She also knew that he would be peeved that she didn't say something when he called, but she'd cross that bridge some other time.

Claire turned to the grandfather clock standing in the corner, 10:36 pm. She decided that her night would end with a quick shower before bed. She tossed her empty plate and bottles into the trash and slid the pizza box onto a shelf in the fridge before heading off to her bedroom.

Claire turned the showerhead on and allowed the water to warm as she undressed. She gathered the bountiful tendrils of sandy blonde hair into a top knot before stepping into the shower. She sighed in relief as the hot spray relaxed her shoulders and back.

Outside, a charcoal grey Dodge Challenger sat across the street and a few houses down, still facing Claire's home. Two men were seated inside, one older and one only a few years ahead of Claire.

The older man shifted in the driver's seat. "How long are we going to let this go on?"

His comrade stared at the lighted window that lead into Claire's bedroom, "To be determined." He answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Surprise! I've gotten so far ahead in my writing that I wanted to share with y'all one of my favorite chapters. Please, please, please leave a review for me and let me know what you think! This is my first action scene, so enjoy! Thank y'all!**

* * *

The next morning Claire slipped into another set of dress slacks, these in a light grey coloring and paired it with a black button-down dress shirt then positioned her shoulder holster over the ensemble. She double checked her 40 caliber pistol before sliding it into the holster and covering it with a fitted blazer of the same grey coloring. After last night's mysterious phone call, she had slept very little and her nerves were on edge. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread; as if something major was about to happen.

She stepped into the same black ankle booties from yesterday as she grabbed her cellphone and stepped out the door. She smiled as Mr. White pulled into the driveway, but it soon faltered when the back-driver side door opened.

Eggsy stepped out of the car, wearing a khaki slim fit suit and white dress shirt with a maroon neck tie, his feet were clad in chestnut brown leather Oxfords. Claire was impressed with the outfit choice. He'd refrained from wearing his thick framed glasses and even from the distant she was able to see the gleam of his green eyes.

"Good morning," Eggsy greeted.

Claire made her way down the driveway, bowing her head towards him. "Good morning. I didn't realize I was sharing a ride."

Eggsy shrugged his shoulders, "We're partners now ain't we?"

"I assume so." Claire mumbled under her breath. She glanced from his pristine shoes to his neatly combed hair. "You look rather dashing today."

Eggsy smiled crookedly at her before stepping aside to let her into the car. "They teach you these kinds of things in charm school."

Claire laughed out loud as she scooted to the passenger side of the back seat. She smiled at the older man position in the driver's seat, "Good morning, Mr. White."

"'Morning Miss." Eggsy climbed into the backseat and Mr. White began backing out of the drive.

Claire lived a fairly short distance from headquarters, but anytime Mr. White was driving it took considerably longer to arrive than it did with the other drivers. And it wasn't because of their ritual pit stop at the donut shop around the corner. She smiled as Mr. White began making the normal route.

"Not today, Mr. White." Claire leaned forward in her seat to position herself closer to the old man's ear. "Champ is expecting us." Mr. White nodded.

Claire leaned back into her seat, but caught Eggsy's quizzical glance between the two of them. She smiled, "Mr. White and I have a routine each morning. A strawberry Danish and a cup of coffee."

Eggsy looked at the watch on his wrist, "I think we have some time." He patted Mr. White on the shoulder and told him to turn and make the quick stop at the donut store. Claire smiled graciously as she watched the driver turn down a side street. She was so caught up in watching Mr. White and keeping in mind of where he was going that she wasn't expecting Eggsy to speak.

"Is there a reason you're carrying?" He raised a brow at her.

Claire's head whipped in his direction, quickly realizing what his question was referencing to. She glanced down and caught a glimpse of the muzzle straining against the fabric of her blazer, she straightened the material. "Call it security."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"I don't see why I need to explain myself to you."

"Because if I'm going to be working with you I need to know why you feel the need to be carrying a weapon."

"We're not really partners, Eggsy."

Mr. White pulled into the parking lot of the donut shop, Eggsy reluctantly let Claire out of the car. He followed closely behind as they entered and waited in line. A father and son stood at the display case, picking out the boy's breakfast before school.

"I get it," Eggsy whispered. Claire glanced in his direction before stepping forward and asking for three cups of coffee and Danishes. Eggsy continued, "You think I'm just here as a babysitter?"

"Not right now," Claire stared him down, visually warning him against saying another word. She turned back to the clerk and paid for the breakfast before scurrying out of the shop as quickly as she could. Mr. White held his hands out the window and she carefully handed the hot beverage and pastry to him before climbing in.

Eggsy wasted no time as they sat in the parking lot, Claire and Mr. White enjoying their treat. "If I wanted to be a sitter to anyone I'd be back in England watching over my sister. I need you to understand something here."

Claire turned towards him, eyes slightly wide as she listened. "As a Kingsman I am sworn to protect those around me and as a Statesman I expect the same from you. As of right now we are partners and I need to know you have my back like I have your's."

Claire caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She was able to turn to look out the back window in time to realize there was a man standing behind them pointing a double barrel shotgun at them. She was able to grab Eggsy by the lapel and pull him down in time before the man fired the first shot through the rear window. Glass covered her and Eggsy.

"White, get us out of here!" she screamed. She pulled her gun from the holster positioned beneath her blazer before he could fire another shot. She fired three times before hitting the man in the shoulder.

Mr. White threw the town car into reverse, the man narrowly jumping out of the way, before speeding down the main road. Claire turned in her seat to see two vehicles trailing behind them, one SUV and a charcoal grey 1975 Dodge Challenger. She faced Eggsy who was staring out the back window.

"I'll let you finish later your spiel later." Eggsy raised a brow at her comment.

"I'm holding you to it." He promised.

"I only have 12 rounds left. We can't lead them to headquarters." Eggsy nodded and turned towards Mr. White. He spoke in the man's ear for a moment before sitting back in his seat again.

"There's a warehouse district close by, yeah?"

Claire nodded, "It's been abandoned for years, moved across town. Why?"

Another shot rang out and Eggsy grabbed her shoulders pulling her down into the seat. He covered her head with his arms and bowed his head near hers. After a moment he loosened his arms and sat up, peering over the seat.

"We're not gonna lose them. There's at least two in one car and three in the other."

Mr. White narrowly missed the turn into the warehouse district, causing Claire to slide into Eggsy. He wrapped his arm around her middle and held on to the handle above the window as he tried to steady them both. Another shot rang out and hit the trunk of their vehicle.

Claire sat up and noticed the man from the donut shop hanging half way out of the SUV. She took the moment to aim and fire, nailing him square between the eyes. Growing up in the backwoods of Kentucky had paid off.

Mr. White took a sharp left turn, throwing Eggsy into her. Claire toppled out of the seat and on to the glass covered floorboard. Eggsy fell with her and did his best to absorb most of the impact and instead hovering mere inches from her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She attempted to raise herself, but failed, "When you get off me." Eggsy scrambled to sit up, holding out a hand to pull her back into the seat.

As Claire repositioned herself she realized the SUV had pulled forward on her side of the car and was following side by side to them. There were two men left in the vehicle, the driver and one passenger seated in the back. The window rolled down and a thin framed man lunged out, grabbing hold of the door handle and tugging it open. Eggsy reached over her, pulling at the door in hopes of closing it. Claire looked franticly for her gun when Eggsy was pulled from the vehicle. He had managed to straddle both vehicles by stepping onto the running boards of both; Claire held on to the waistband of his trousers.

"Eggsy!" She screamed. She watched in horror as the man in the SUV landed a punch to his face, but Eggsy was quick to recoil and land his own to the man's jaw.

"Quick, get him back in!" Mr. White yelled. Claire turned and saw a brick wall a head of them, the only outlet a right turn down another side street within the warehouses.

"Eggsy, jump!" Claire ordered. Eggsy looked up and realized the predicament he was in and lunged himself forward. He barely landed with his feet resting on the running boards of the SUV, his hands grasping the railings on the roof.

Mr. White slowed down, pulling the car in between the two vehicles to allow room to turn down the street over. As he did so Claire felt a thud against her foot, looking down she smiled seeing her weapon. Another shot rang out, but this time she was hit. She looked down at her shoulder and bicep, just a graze. As she turned back to Mr. White her mouth gaped.

Though she had minor grazing the bullet had hit its mark in the back of the man's head and he'd slumped over the steering wheel. Claire saw red. She unfastened the driver's seatbelt before turning to fire two shots, both landing square in the passenger's chest. She took that open window to pull Mr. White into the backseat with her and clambering into the driver's seat.

Ahead of her she could see Eggsy still fighting with the passenger of the SUV. She realized there was just enough space to pull up next to them. The driver noticed her in the side view mirror. He edged the SUV over to block her. Her eyes narrowed. Eggsy threw another punch to the passenger and barely moved in time as a gun shot exited the open window. Claire's chest tightened. She had to help him somehow.

She looked further ahead and saw another wall approaching, this time with no other way of exiting except for a small opening back onto the main street. The other driver must have noticed this too, he let off the gas just enough. Claire took the opportunity to pull in next to them. Eggsy saw her. He jumped onto the hood of the town car as Claire slammed on the brakes. They made eye contact briefly to ensure the other was uninjured.

The Challenger pulled up next to them, Claire turned to the driver. Her heart leaped as she recognized him instantly and noticed the 'XSR' on his right hand. Before she could do anything more he sped off, turning onto the main street and disappearing; the SUV doing the same.

Eggsy climbed off the hood of the car, coming around to the driver side door and opening it for her. Claire stepped out, looking around them to make sure they were truly in the clear.

"You alright?" Eggsy asked, his hand reached for her arm to inspect her wound.

"I'm fine." She turned to look into the backseat of the car. Her eyes watered at the sight of Mr. White laying across the floor board, blood pooling around him and his eyes shut close. "Call it in."

She walked to the front of the vehicle, leaning against the grill of the car and crossing her arm. She held the knuckle of her pointer finger against her lips as she let a tear slip its way along her cheek. She noticed Eggsy approach and she quickly wiped her face before turning to look at the ground around them.

"They're on their way." Eggsy stared at the glimmer of wetness that her tears had left along her cheekbone.

Claire nodded and glanced at his face before walking off, needing time to herself to collect her thoughts and think about the events that had just transpired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Eggsy and Claire's story is starting to pick up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm nearly finished with the story, but will continue to post on Wednesday and Thursday of each week to allow time for proof reading and editing. Enjoy and Thank y'all!**

* * *

Backup had shown up not long after Eggsy had made the call, picking the duo up and returning to Claire's home. She was confused as to why they wouldn't go straight to headquarters, but just assumed that Champ had his own orders. Eggsy exited the vehicle first and held the door open for her, she mumbled a thank you and approached the front door. Eggsy began to follow when the driver called for him. Claire turned and watched as a small duffel bag was handed over. She turned and unlocked the front door and stepping inside.

Eggsy followed behind, gently shutting the door and locking it. He glanced around the small living and dining area, partially separated by a half wall decorated with family photos. The living room held a tan sectional sofa and mahogany colored coffee table. A grandfather clock was placed on the far wall, closest to the front door. Large windows on either end of the couch let in an abundance of light, but also prying eyes. Eggsy placed the duffel bag on the floor before approaching the windows, drawing the curtains closed.

Claire, who was seated at the dining room table, noticed the change in lighting as she was removing her bloodied shoes. Understanding the reasoning behind the action she didn't say a word. She stood, tossing the shoes into a plastic bag and setting them outside the back door, double locking it and pulling the privacy blinds down.

She turned to find Eggsy shrugging off his khaki covered suit jacket and draping it over the back of a chair. She spotted a few dark colored blood stains on the sleeves as she approached him. She grabbed the jacket and inspected the stains closer.

"Are you hurt?" She realized at that moment she had never thought to check on his welfare. Eggsy had been gracious and gentlemanly enough to make sure she had been uninjured, but she had not reciprocated the action.

"The fucker could barely land a hit," he answered with a grin.

A shadow of a smile fluttered over her lips before it fell. Now was not a time to joke. Mr. White was dead, and she felt partially responsible for it. If she had only paid more attention, maybe he would be alive. She had never fired her gun at another person before and during the moment she hadn't thought anything of it; her adrenaline was pumping, and surviving had been her only thought. She killed two people today. Two strangers. How could she just let that go?

"The bathroom is straight down the hall. You can shower off." She set his jacket down on the chair again before brushing past him and making her way into her bedroom.

Eggsy watched her disappear into the room and caved. He'd shower first then make sure his partner was truly alright. Grabbing his duffel bag, Eggsy made his way to the bathroom, passing Claire's cracked bedroom door on his way. He faltered at the sight within. Claire's back was turned away from the door, but she had already undressed herself, the shoulder holster abandoned on her bed. The clothes she had been wearing, now covered in shards of glass, were discarded on the floor near her closet. She wore a solid black underwear set. As she turned, her head down and eyes concentrated on the gun from the holster, Eggsy noticed a small baby pink ribbon position on the front of her panties and between the bra's cups. He also noticed the horizontal cut going across her right arm. Though it had stopped bleeding fairly quickly he knew it would need to be taken care of and bandaged properly.

He was so caught up in the view that he barely noticed Claire's eyes drift upwards to meet his. Upon realizing this he rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Eggsy stared at his reflection in attempts to clear his mind of the image of Claire. Shaking his head Eggsy opened the duffel bag and found toiletries and clean clothes neatly backed inside. He quickly realized that the clothes were his own and not a Kingsman suit, he smiled joyfully.

"Thank you, Harry." He said to himself. He turned to the shower and turned the water on, allowing it to warm before stepping inside.

In the next room, Claire could here the running water and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been embarrassed as hell to realize she hadn't closed her bedroom door fully and Eggsy had been watching her. Though he was a Kingsman, and Kingsman were to up hold gentlemanly behavior, Eggsy was not the average gentleman. She was quickly learning that there was a rougher edge to him.

Claire gathered a change of clothes from her closet, selecting a pair of straight legged jeans and a loose cotton T-shirt with a v-cut neckline. Hearing the water shut off in the bathroom, she grabbing the floral robe hanging lazily on the front side of the closet door. She quickly pulled it over her underwear and fastened the ties securely around her waist. She grabbed another set of underwear from her dresser drawers. As she closed the drawer she looked up, finding her reflection in the mirror. She was horrified to see droplets of blood splatter in her hair and along the side of her face.

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory of seeing Mr. White draped over the car's steering wheel and then later laying in the floor board of the backseat. She'd so carelessly tossed him aside. She allowed the tears to fall, feeling the guilt once more. He wouldn't be dead if she had just done more to protect him, to help Eggsy. Though she was a mere tech specialist she knew how to hold her own. She grew up in Kentucky's back woods for Christ sake! She had a near perfect scoring with Statesman's shooting range. Why hadn't she done more?

The sound of the bathroom door unlocking startled her, she quickly brushed the tears from her face and gathered her clothes. As she opened her now closed bedroom door, Eggsy's hand froze in midair as if he was about to knock. Claire looked at his still damp hair and trailed down, he was only half dressed. Eggsy hand pulled on a pair of jeans and nothing else, his duffel bag gripped tightly in his other hand.

"Listen. About earlier…" Claire's gaze dropped to the floor, catching sight of his bare feet.

"We're not going to talk about it." She said sternly as she brushed passed him and locked herself in the bathroom.

She set her pile of clothes on the counter top, breathing in a sigh. She wanted to groan at the scent of men's body wash and cologne. God! It smelled heavenly. She pictured his half-dressed figure standing in front of her bedroom door. In the seconds she stood there looking him over she'd noticed every scar, the sprinkling of hair across his chest and the freckles scattered all over. She'd tried to ignore the urge to touch the muscles of his arms as she brushed passed him, but she'd grazed one of his pecs as she did.

Claire turned the faucet on and stripped her clothing off before stepping into the shower, a cold rinse would do her good. She made quick work of her hair and scrubbed the remnants of blood from her skin; she did her best not to think of Mr. White or the events from this morning as she did so. Claire stood under the heat of the shower for a few moments longer before conceding to the fact that she had to face Eggsy at some point.

Stepping out of the shower she noticed the smell of men's cologne and her lilac body wash now intermingle. She told herself it wasn't as wonderful as it appeared. Good think she wasn't Pinocchio.

A few minutes later Claire emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and scrunching her curls with a hand towel. She looked into the living room and spotted Eggsy sitting at one end of the couch. She was thankful to see that he was fully dressed now, but her brows furrowed slightly to see that he was looking up at something. Claire edge out of the hallway, drawing Eggsy's attention; he said and did nothing as she approached. Claire came around the corner to see Champ, Whiskey, Tequila and Harry all standing in her living room. All had serious looks on their faces.

Claire looked between the four agents and Eggsy, noticing he too had the same look. She turned towards Champ before speaking, "Am I missing something?"

Champ motioned to vacant spot near Eggsy, "Have a seat, Claire."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you."

Eggsy locked his hands together, dropping them to rest on his knees as he leaned forward. "Just fuckin' sit down."

Claire shot a look at him that could burn holes. How dare he speak to her like that? She didn't care what kind of situation they were in, she was not going allow a person to speak to her in such a way.

Claire made a point of holding eye contact with her so called partner as she made her way around the coffee table. She sat on the sofa, making sure she was a good distance away from Eggsy and looked towards Champ and Whiskey.

"I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me," she glanced at Tequila. She and Tequila had a brief thing going after she had started with Statesman, but it was clear nothing was going to come from it. She would be lying if she said she didn't still harbor some kind of feeling towards him. "Am I?" She asked Champ directly.

Champ looked towards Eggsy who bowed his head. Champ sighed, "No. And I don't like bein' the one to tell you."

Claire stiffened, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** **If you haven't already, please, go take a look at the note posted on my profile. I'm needing my reader's opinions on my next story, so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire held back tears as Tequila escorted her out of the church. She had decided on holding a small service in her MeMaw's honor, seeing as she had no other family she was close to it made no sense to have anything extravagant, but it gave her friends a chance to say their good-byes. Champ had told her she died in her sleep at the facility, but her doubts ate at her. MeMaw had been healthy, other than her Alzheimer's. She had already requested an autopsy to be performed and the results to be sent to Whiskey to analyze.

Champ had removed Claire from the case as a precautionary measure. They had discovered Jordan and Murdock's connection to the agency and Whiskey's position, but Champ felt that Claire was now the one being targeted.

"Why would they come for me?" She had asked the afternoon they all had convened into her living room.

Whiskey had stepped in, "Your computer was hacked, Claire. Jordan and Murdock have connections within the agency that have been keeping tabs on all of us."

"Which is why I'm removin' you from duty until we can find these assholes." Champ finished.

"So, I'm supposed to sit around the house and do nothing?" Claire was furious that she had been taken off the case. She was pissed to no know that someone had been casing her this entire time. Who knows how long it had been going on.

None of them had an answer for her, knowing full well that whatever they could say would not ease her. She'd lost the last piece of her family and was now being forced away from work, the only thing that was going to keep her mind busy.

Claire repositioned hand into the crook her Tequila's left arm. The man had met her MeMaw on only two occasions, but she was smitten with him from the start. It meant so much the Claire to have him there with her, supporting her.

"Thank you," she whispered. She watched as MeMaw's rose colored casket was lifted into the hearse, the spread of flowers being neatly draped across the top. Roses and daisies, her favorite.

Tequila looked down at her, "You don't need to thank me."

Claire nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the limousine parked behind the hearse. As she climbed in she caught sight of something. She stopped, making eye contact with the gentlemen standing outside the funeral home. Eggsy and Harry were dressed in black double-breasted suits with matching ties. She smiled at both before ducking into the limousine, Tequila climbed in as well.

Harry watched the exchange, noticing the pointed glance Eggsy made as Tequila entered the limousine. He'd known a situation such as this was bound to happen after partnering the two together. The events from a few days ago only seemed the intensify the connection between the two.

Harry turned from the procession line, making his way to the black SUV the two had arrived in, Eggsy followed. He said nothing as the pair sat in the back seat of the vehicle and their driver started the vehicle, only when he put the car in drive did Harry speak.

"Is it normal for American's to so candidly leave before a funeral procession?" The driver looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Or am I mistaken in your intentions?" The car was put into park.

Eggsy smirked at the exchange as he looked out his window to the limousine, now filled with Claire, her great aunt from Virginia and her husband, and Tequila. His jaw unknowingly flexed at the last thought.

Harry's voice caught his attention, "Eggsy," his head turned. "Have I ever told you the last thing that flashed through my mind when I was shot."

Eggsy's mouth pulled into a frown as he shook his head.

"It was absolutely nothing. I had no ties. No bittersweet memories. I was leaving nothing behind. Never experienced companionship, never been in love. And in that moment, all I felt was loneliness and regret."

Eggsy's face saddened at the thought, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…Just know that having something to lose is what makes life worth living."

"Harry, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, Eggsy, I see potential." He nodded his head to the limousine that Claire was in, Eggsy turned to look at it. "I see two people that refuse to acknowledge the fact that there might be more in front of them than what they're willing to admit."

The funeral procession began to pull forward at that moment, the limousine following close behind. Their driver pulled into back of the line of vehicles and began following through the maze of city streets. Eggsy had watched the cars along the roadway pull over as they passed, some bystanders even removed their hats out of respect. The cemetery was only a few miles away, so the ride had been short lived. He spotted the tent standing in the corner of the lot, the flowers from the funeral home were already being brought out from the van.

As the driver pulled into an open spot, Eggsy caught sight of a vehicle in the distance. His eyes narrowed in attempts of getting a better look at the make or model. As if noticing his stare the car pulled off, but Eggsy was able to see enough to realize it had been the same charcoal grey Challenger from a few days ago. Harry stood next to him, noticing the car as well.

"They're not going to give up, are they?" Eggsy asked, more to himself than anything.

"No, Eggsy, they're not. So, it's our job to help make sure we protect Claire and Statesman." Harry turned to join the group that was now convening around the casket.

Taking one last look at the car, Eggsy turned to join the group. He spotted Claire sitting in the center chair under the tent, Tequila behind her with a comforting hand on her should. As Eggsy approach Champ took a step back allowing him room between him and Tequila. Claire must have sensed his presence because she looked up at him, offered a weak smile.

The look on her face nearly broke him, she herself was broken. She had no other family now that her grandmother was gone; she was totally alone. No one deserved to have that. Claire was strong and fiercely independent, but even she had a point were independence could be misconstrued as loneliness. She needed the connection to her grandmother, to know that even though she was not physically with her everyday she had the capability of still seeing her, hearing her voice. Everyone needed a companion or family member of some sort.

As Eggsy listened to the pastor speak about Claire's grandmother, Martha, and her life with her late husband and daughter he realized something. Harry's words resonated within him.

 _I was leaving nothing behind. Never experienced companionship, never been in love. And in that moment, all I felt was loneliness and regret._

If it weren't for the current location and situation Eggsy would have laughed. Harry had a way with words, that was for sure. Cheeky fucker.

The funeral came to a close with Claire standing to lay a single white rose on the hood of the casket. She mumbled something under her breathe, something special only she and MeMaw would have heard. The crowd began to dissipate, friends and acquaintances offering hugs and words of encouragement to Claire and her aunt. She turned to the aunt she barely knew and gave her a hug before she too left the burial site.

Her friends from Statesman had been kind enough to join her for the funeral, knowing that she needed the support at that time. She grinned at Champ who held his arm out to her, she leaned into him allowing his arm to wrap around her shoulders and guide her back to car. Champ ended up being the father she never knew she craved. He was kind, but firm and held and abundance of respect from the young woman who prided herself on being strong willed.

Champ opened the car door for her, allowing Claire to slide in first before he joined her. She looked at the cars ahead of them to see Harry and Eggsy climbing into the back seat of an SUV, and Tequila and Whiskey sliding into a black town car next to them.

"I'm still off the case, aren't I?" Claire questioned sadly.

Champ sighed in defeat, "I can't be riskin' your safety Claire. Until we know exactly who is behind all of this I won't be lettin' you back to headquarters."

Claire's eyes began to water again, "Then what am I supposed to do now?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Champ, I can't stay in that house all by myself."

Champ wrapped his arms around the poor girl. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

Their car pulled into Claire's driveway, but she quickly realized the Tequila and Whiskey had not followed them; Harry and Eggsy's driver had pulled in ahead of them. She approached the front door to unlock and lead the way inside. She immediately positioned herself on the sectional sofa's far end, kicking off her heels and sliding her feet under her body as she sat. She watched Champ and Harry take seats in the dining room while Eggsy went into the kitchen, later returning with a glass of water and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took a drink. Eggsy sat on the coffee table across from her, looking into the dining room at the men talking quietly, Harry turned and met his gaze. "They're talking about me, aren't they?"

Eggsy looked at the girl sitting on the sofa, tear stained face and fresh ones welling in her eyes. Rather than answering he moved from the coffee table to sit next to her, throwing an arm across the top of the couch. Claire took that as an invitation and turn her body to lean into him. Eggsy tried not to tell himself it was anything more than a friendly gesture, especially as he wrapped his arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **This is a short one. I'm sorry! The flu plague has hit at work and I've been crazy busy trying to keep the plague from entering my house. I've started proof reading and editing the next chapter so look for it Wednesday! Thank y'all and enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later and Claire had found herself cleaning out the entire house to keep herself busy. She'd forced herself to clear out the few remaining clothes that MeMaw and Pop had left in the house, holding on to a blouse and dress shirt they had worn for their 50th wedding anniversary. She'd pulled all of the heavy and dated curtains she'd meant to replace long ago and thrown them out, replacing them with new sheers and blinds. The carpets had received some much needed attention after having dusted the entire house. She'd been in such a frenzy cleaning that she'd barely heard the doorbell ring.

Turning off the vacuum and peered through the peephole to find Harry and Eggsy standing on her door step. She opened the door and immediately noticing Harry was dressed in his usual tailored suit, this one a royal blue coloring, whereas Eggsy wore denim jeans, black hoodie, sneakers and a snapback.

"Gentlemen," she greeted unsurely. She hadn't seen or heard from any members of Statesman or Kingsman since the funeral, assuming they were working diligently on the case.

"Miss Henry, may we come in?" Harry asked. The look Eggsy gave her said that she didn't have much choice.

Claire didn't respond as she opened the door further to allow them in. She quickly raveled the cord to the vacuum before depositing it into the hall closet and joining the men standing in her living room. The looks on both their faces and the stiffness of their posture made her uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry's head turned toward the back door, "Eggsy, why don't you take this one." Claire watched as Harry walked away and it was then that she noticed he was carrying an umbrella; it was sunny out.

Claire turned her head to Eggsy, and incredulous look on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

Eggsy approached her, glancing to see Harry exit the back door, "Listen, I can't explain this to you right now, but I need you to understand something." Claire stared at him as he backed her into the hallway, "Do you remember what I told you in the car at the donut shop?"

Claire's confusion intensified as she heard what appeared to be men yelling in her back yard. She attempted to jump around Eggsy, but he pushed her forward just as a bullet went barreling through the glass of the back door. Claire fell into the door leading into her room, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

Harry and Eggsy's sudden visit surely had to do with whatever was happing in the back yard. Had they not shown there's no telling what kind of trouble she would be in right now. Suddenly she remembered Eggsy's question and she immediately realized what he was a saying – they were partners no matter what.

She nodded her head at him, "I've got your back." She scrambled to her feet and burst into her bedroom, throwing the closet doors wide open and hurriedly entering the numbers for her gun safe. She could hear the sound of fighting approaching the back door as she rushed to open the safe.

Eggsy came up behind her as she grabbed her Ruger, knowing she had filled the magazine after their last attack, followed by her grandfather's revolver and the 12-gauge double barrel shotgun he'd hidden in the back corner of the safe. She leaned the 12-guage against the door frame.

Eggsy held his hand out to the revolver, "Let's have it then."

She pulled it away from him and in her best Tequila accent said, "This here is Granddaddy's," she placed the Ruger in his hand, "this one is yours."

Eggsy smiled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the 12-guage behind her. He slipped the Ruger into the waist band of his jeans as he exited the room, Claire grinned as she followed close behind. Eggsy placed his hand out, stopping her as he peered around the corner and spotted Harry fighting off three men in the back yard. He glanced to the front door, not seeing any action there he turned to Claire.

"Stay inside and make sure no one else comes in, got it?" She nodded and placed herself in his position, watching the front door intently.

Eggsy ran out the back just in time to see a man with a large rodeo buckle reach into his holster to pull a gun on the otherwise occupied Harry. Eggsy raised the pistol in one hand as he held the rifle in the other, shooting the man's thumb. He yelled in agony as he held the now severed digit up to inspect. The man glared at Eggsy and charged, not even gaining three feet before he pulled the trigger again. The man fell backwards, a gunshot wound to the head.

Harry was fighting off the other two men, one brandished a large hunting knife and charged. Harry turned towards him, expanding the umbrella to reflect him and using the handle to shoot a shot gun shell into his gut, the next man suffered the same fate.

Eggsy approached his mentor and stared at the men sprawled around the backyard. As he looked to the last man he saw the brand between the right thumb and pointer finger; all three had it. He nodded his head to the hunting knife, now discarded.

"Bet you 10 pounds that knife was used in those killings."

Harry turned to face him, a smug look on his face. "Kingsman are not betting men, Eggsy." He walked passed the young man who rolled his eyes at the comment.

"20 pounds." A sly smile was exchanged between the two.

The men startled upon hearing glass breaking from the inside and the sound of two gunshots. They rushed through the back door, coming to a stop to see a man lying on the floor with his hands raised in terror. The man turned to look at them with a look of pleading. Both of his legs had been shot, one is the thigh and the other in his calf, as he had entered through a broken window.

Eggsy and Harry stared at the woman looming over him, barefooted and dressed in yoga capris and a tank top. Claire held the revolver with such poise you'd think she was born with it in her hands. She never faltered as she looked to the other men, making sure they were uninjured.

"I'm assuming they're the reason for your visit?" she asked sarcastically.

"Please, I didn't-" the man below her begged.

"You shut up!" she yelled.

Harry took the moment to intercede, stepping forward and holding his hand out in silence. Claire looked at him before sliding the handle into his hand and stepping back. Harry nodded his head to Eggsy who grabbed Claire's arm and lead her into the bedroom.

"Listen to me, okay." Eggsy whispered. He stood closely to her, bending at the knees slightly to be at her eye level. "I can't explain this all to you right now, but I need you to just trust me and know that I will. I promise you I will, but right now I need you to pack a bag and grab your coat. Okay?"

Claire stared at him, not saying anything, then glanced at the man still lying on her living room floor. Harry was crouched in front of him and speaking sternly and so lowly that she could not hear his voice.

"Claire, please." She turned to Eggsy, his eyes pleading. "Just trust me. 'Kay?"

The look in her eyes triggered her into motion. She nodded her head in understanding, asking him to pull her gym bag from under the bed as she began pulling clothes from her closet. His request for her to bring a coat made her think that where ever they were headed was going to be chilly. She had no idea where it was, but she was almost positive it wasn't going to be Kentucky.

Harry was growing slightly impatient with the man's excuses and fumbling words. They knew he was somehow connected with Mason Jordan and Norton Murdock's scheme, but he needed direct confirmation as to what his part was.

"Sir, I have to tell you that I am usually a very patient man, but you see," Harry stood and walked to the dining room table, returning with the salt shaker that had been placed on there, "I'm not quite fond of people lying to me."

Harry took the cap off the salt shaker and began pouring a slow, steady stream into the wound on the man's thigh. He yelled in agony, begging for the torture to stop.

"Please! Please! I don't know anything! They gave us an address and told us to take care of the girl to get paid. That's all I know."

"You see, I have a difficult time believing you. One does not simply break into a stranger's home with the intention of killing said stranger." He began pouring again, speaking over the screams. "Not without knowing the name of his employer and the means of payment. Am I correct?"

"Fuck! Okay! Norton Murdock! Norton Murdock sent us to take the girl and bring her to him?"

"Where is he?" Harry ceased pouring to allow the man to answer.

"He never stays in one place. We were supposed to call him when we got the girl to get a location." He's panicked expression told Harry he was telling the truth. Harry stood and looked to Eggsy who had been standing in the entrance to the hallway, listening to what the man had to say.

"Statesman will take care of everything here." Harry said to him. "Get her things and hurry to the car."

"And him?" Eggsy asked, pointing Claire's Ruger at the man.

Harry looked down at the man who was now trying to apply pressure to his thigh. He looked up when realizing they were speaking about him.

"He's going to save his own ass. Aren't you?" The man stared at him before nodding.

Claire emerged from her bedroom, now clad in running shoes and carrying her gym back that had been so carelessly thrown together. She glared at the man lying on her floor, the glanced at Harry who nodded to comrade. Eggsy grabbed the strap of her gym bag, slinging it over his shoulders, and placed his hand in the small of her back to lead her out of the house. She rushed out the front door in time to see Champ, Whiskey and Tequila pull up with several other vehicles from Statesman. She didn't get a chance to speak to Whiskey or Tequila before they charged into her home, guns drawn.

Claire looked to Champ, eyes wide as she begged him for answers, "Champ, what's happening?"

Champ looked to Eggsy who shook his head and loaded the gym bag into the back seat of the black SUV they had arrived in. "Go with Eggsy. Don't ask questions, just do it. You understand me?"

Claire's brows furrowed as she nodded her head and Eggsy helped her into the car, Harry finally coming out of the house and climbing into the front seat. Eggsy looked to Champ who gave the young man a look of encouragement as he climbed into the back seat with his partner.

Champ sighed and mumbled to himself, "Whole damn thing is a shit show."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** **I apologize for not updating yesterday! It's been a hectic week and I'm still trying to play catch up. I've combined Chapters 11 & 12 into one. I felt like the flow of the story line would work better this way, and as a result this installment is much longer than usual. I hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

Mason threw an empty shot glass against the wall opposite him. He'd just gotten word that the Statesman girl had jumped on a jet plane and was crossing the pond to jolly fucking London. He'd given his men one simple job, get the girl and bring her to him. Easy enough, but apparently not so with the lot he was dealing with.

He turned to the young man standing in front of the doorway of the warehouse they had turned into a temporary meeting place. He shifted his weight from one foot to another as he desperately attempted to avoid eye contact with the enraged ex-Naval man. Mason approached him, standing at least six inches above him.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened?" He his voice was low and threatening.

"Mr. Jordan, I-I'm sorry. I don't know w-what happened." The young man stumbled over his words as he rushed to explain himself. "Champ. Champ took Claire off duty. W-Whiskey started digging deeper than Claire ever got into. They sent the Kingsman guys to tip her off before Frank and his boys got there."

Mason glared at the 'boy' standing before him. If he didn't need him at the Statesman headquarters so badly he kill him.

"Figure out when they're arriving and where they're landing." He pulled a gun from his holster positioned on his hip, digging it into the boy's chest. "I want you to call me directly when you find out. This is your only warning, fuck things up again and I'll kill you. Got it?"

The boy franticly nodded his head, looking to the men around him to ensure he was safe to go before jolting out the door. Mason raised the gun as he opened the door making the sound of a gunshot as he disappeared.

"JoJo, make sure he makes it back without any problem. Go by the bitch's house on your way back, see if it's cleared out yet." The man he spoke to nod his head and left through the same door.

The warehouse became quiet for a few moments before Mason threw his gun onto a table. "FUCK!" The three other men in the warehouse jumped at the outburst. Mason threw himself into the dusty sofa they had scrounged from a donation dumpsite.

His attitude had dramatically changed the moment those Kingsman bastards had shown up, throwing his plan out of whack. He had been well on his way of working through Statesman's top agents, only missing out on that joke Tequila. His tech guy, Mark, had made his way into their tech support department and had been feeding them information. He'd successfully hacked into Claire's computer cookies without her knowledge. As soon as she pulled Mason's photo from the surveillance footage he'd made her his prime target.

"Sir," he looked to Jackson, his number one man, "what now?"

Mason sighed, not knowing for sure. "We wait. See if Marky boy can get the info about our girl's flight." He looked to his friend, "Go pack and wait for my call." Jackson nodded, motioning for the other two men to follow.

Mason rubbed his hand over the stubble that had begun to grow. This whole think was turning to one giant shit show after another and it seemed to revolve around this damn Henry girl. Mason knew one thing, Statesman was going to crumble no matter what.

* * *

Claire had found herself staring out the window of the SUV only to find they had arrived at Statesman's private airport. The car pulled into one of the hangars occupied by a private jet. She watched as Harry and Eggsy exited the vehicle, Harry opening her door and leaded her to the jet's staircase. She looked over her shoulder to see Eggsy handing bag from the back of the vehicle to an airport worker to load onto the plane. As she ascended the first few steps she looked again to see him jogging towards the plane and the SUV pulling away.

Claire stepped foot into the private jet and her mouth nearly dropped at the sight before her. The plane was luxurious! The siding was cream in color with cherry wood finishing's, tan leather seating, a wet bar was at the farthest end with a large flat screen TV positioned above it. There was a small table, two seats on either side, with a bottle of champagne placed in a chiller with four glasses and a plate filled with assorted fruits, cheeses and fresh bread.

Harry cleared his throat behind her, signaling for her to take a seat. She chose a seat across from the table full of fruit. Harry approached the cockpit to speak with the captain as Eggsy boarded and secured the door behind him. He turned to see Claire staring at him in utter confusion. Before he could speak to her Harry called him to the back of the plane, she watched as they disappeared behind an unknown door.

She turned to the window next to her, gazing out as the plane began its trek out of the hangar and onto the tarmac. The events from earlier were catching up to her as she watched the plane make it's turn down the maze of runways. Where was this flight going? Why was she even on it? What in the actual fuck was going on? Only a week ago she was happily working in her office and now here she was, being shot at by random hillbillies! She wanted answers and her life back. She'd just lost the last key person in her life and she still felt lost, like she didn't have anyone or anything.

The plane was making its final turn down the runway, lining up for take off when she felt Eggsy's arm brush against hers. She turned to see him fastening his seat belt, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes looked again to the man sitting next to her who refused to make eye contact with her. She noticed his jaw was set into a hard line as he stared out the window, watching the plane take off down the runway for its ascent.

After several minutes of looking out the window, then around them, Claire couldn't wait any longer. She had to know what was going on. She turned to Eggsy who was still staring out the window adjacent to them, intent on not making eye contact.

"Eggsy," she said softly. Her hand grabbed his, causing his eyes to finally meet hers, "Please, tell me what the fuck is going on."

He sighed and looked down at the hand that was laying in his own. He stared at it for several moments before looking at her. "Mason Jordan killed your Nan, Claire." He said this so softly, gauge her reaction.

Her brows rose in shock and her hand instinctively pulled from his as she registered the words that had just left his mouth. Though she didn't call her grandmother 'Nan', Claire knew exactly what he was telling her. Her Memaw, murdered. Murdered because of her. Because Claire Henry was stupid enough to put her in danger and not thinking about the consequences of her own actions. The consequences of taking the position with Statesman. She was responsible and there was no way she was going to see it otherwise.

Claire's eyes welled with tears as these thoughts ran through her mind. Her hands began to shake from nerves building inside her. Eggsy must have seen this and grabbed her forearms in a gentle grip.

"Claire look at me." He bowed his head to meet her tearful gaze, she looked away. "Look." She did. "This is not on you. Understand? Not you. There is nothing you could have done differently."

"I could have." She objected through sobs.

Eggsy pulled her into his arms, laying his cheek against the soft curls of her hair. He let her cry. There was no sense in trying to prevent it. She'd been stripped of her job, her family and now her home. She felt targeted and to some degree she was. She was the means of support for Statesman, once she was out of the picture Mason Jordan would be on his way to getting exactly what he wanted. Statesman's demise.

Claire had fallen asleep as Eggsy held her. The sounds of her stomach rumbling had been what woke her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking over to see Eggsy staring at her. She mumbled a sorry as she looked at his rumbled hoodie, he shrugged her off, standing to hand her a plate. She accepted it and stood next to him, piling strawberries, blueberries and grapes onto her plate before snatching a slice of bread to place between her teeth.

"Mimosa?" Eggsy asked her, motioning to the bottle of champagne and orange juice.

"No, thank you." Claire took her seat by the window, nibbling on her slice of bread as she watched him make his plate. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Do you want orange juice or water?"

"Water please." He walked to the wet bar at the back of the plane to grab clean glasses and ice cubes.

"Where are we going, Eggsy?" She asked again.

Eggsy finished pouring the glasses of water before answering, handing hers off then grabbing his own glass and plate of food. "London."

She choked on her drink. "What?"

"Champ made the order." She looked at him in confusion as she finished her slice of bread and made work on her fruit, starting with the grapes. "At your grandmother's funeral, the car from the warehouse was there. Whiskey was able to run a search through the DMV to find known registered 1975 Dodge Challengers. A George Murdock showed up, he's Norton's father. Claire, they've been casing your house for weeks." He heart leapt at the declaration. "They're not going to stop. They killed those first two agents trying to get information, so they'll do the same to you."

"Eggsy, taking me away from my work is preventing me from helping. I've studied this case for weeks. I know every little detail. I can help."

He smiled at her, "And you will. From London."

"How is that going to work?"

"You'll see. Champ, and Harry have figured it all out."

Claire stared at him skeptically but seemed to calm a bit as she finished off her grapes and took a bite of a strawberry. She chewed before asking her next question.

"How did you find out?"

Eggsy knew what she meant by that. He looked at his plate of partially eaten fruits, "Whiskey pulled the autopsy report." He'd hoped that would have satisfied her, but her look of expectance told him it wouldn't. "She was injected with a lethal dose of Ketamine."

Claire's eyes darkened. It was at that moment that he realized they were normally a soft brown shade, but they now were a deep, rich chocolate coloring. He understood her anger, after reading the medical report from the two dead agents she hated the knowledge that Mason had killed her with the same drug he'd injected in those agents.

Claire turned her head to look out the windows on her right, not wanting to meet his eyes. She had so many emotions going through her she didn't know how to react. She was hurt and still grieving the loss of her MeMaw, the last member of her family she still had memories of. She'd been her confidant after her mother, Carol, had passed when she was only six years old. She held more memories of her grandparents than her own mother, so the sadness and pain felt more intense. She realized most of all that she was pissed the fuck off. She'd kill Mason and Norton herself if she had the chance. For Statesman's sake she hoped that chance didn't present itself. Champ and the other agents needed the men in order to ensure the safety of their organization. Who knows what kind of following they now have. She just hoped the man that had been taken from her home would be willing to give them information, if not she knew he'd surely suffer.

Claire sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes racking her brain around the events of the day and what Eggsy had told her. She had allowed him to take her now empty glass and half eaten plate of fruit. She watched him set the plates on the table and make his way to the back of the plane, disappearing behind the door. She craned her neck, spotting a biometric security lock on the frame of the door; sneaking inside was a no go. She'd have to wait for him to come back out before asking anymore questions.

She waited another 30 minutes before Eggsy emerged, Harry still missing from the picture; she was beginning to assume he would spend the entire trip in the back room. Eggsy watched her as he approached, she never noticed him until his figure casted a shadow over her window. She looked to him as he sat across from her, slouching in his seat. They stared at one another, but Eggsy finally broke the silence.

"We're still partners, you know that, yeah?"

Claire furrowed her brows at the strange question. "Yeah…"

"Then tell me about Mason Jordan, Claire." Her eyes narrowed slightly, not understanding what he was going on about. "I need you to tell me the truth. Everything you know." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Please, I need to know I can trust you."

If looks could kill Eggsy would be dead at that moment. "After the past few hours and last week, you still can't trust me? I've done everything I could possibly do. I've told you everything I know. What more do you need?"

"Whiskey pulled the history from your laptop, it's been feeding information to a separate computer for months now." His eyes narrowed as he spoke to her, "Are you working with him?"

Claire's mouth gaped as she stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say, but fully understanding the situation she was in. If Kingsman was suspecting she was feeding intel to civilians, or worse Mason Jordan, then Statesman had their suspicions as well. What? Was she about to lose absolutely everything today, including her friends and the only people willing to protect her?

"If you have to ask me that question then you're an idiot." She spat. "The bastard killed the only family I had left, Eggsy, so you tell me? After everything you told me barely an hour ago, do you think I would be lying to you?"

Eggsy looked down at his hands, clasped in front of him. "Answer the question, Claire. Are you working with Mason Jordan?"

"NO!" She screamed, barely holding back tears.

Eggsy didn't even look at her as he stood, marching to the back of the plane once more. Claire stood to watch him, anger burning inside her. How could he work her up like this and just storm off as if nothing happened? Eggsy placed his hand over the screen on the door frame and entered the room, but Claire caught the door before it could close. Eggsy looked at her in surprised, but she ignored him as she pushed past him. He frantically tried to pull her back, but she resisted.

The room was just as extravagant as the one before it, but this one did not hold a table full of fruits and champagne. Instead, she found a wall full of computer monitors and a table similar to the one from headquarters. She was shocked to see Harry sitting at the head of the table and holographic images of Champ, and Whiskey around him. The people in the room looked to her in surprise.

Claire spoke first, "I'm sick and tired of asking." She turned to look at Eggsy, then everyone else, "What the hell is going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author** **Note:** **I do not own rights to Kingsman characters or the story line.**

 **With everything I have going on the next few weeks I hope y'all can be patient with me.** **I wont be home all day tomorrow and I have a sick kiddo (luckily it's not the flu), so please enjoy the extended chapter because I have no idea when I'll be able to sit down and work on the next one lol. Please, let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

* * *

Harry spoke first, "Claire, have a seat please." He motioned to the vacant seat at the opposite end of the table. She slowly walked over to it, eyeing the people positioned around the six-seater table; Eggsy took his place to the right of Harry.

It was at that moment she looked to a tablet place in front of Harry, a video of Claire playing across the screen. She was able to get a clean line of sight and realized the images were of her only moments ago as Eggsy questioned her about Mason Jordan. She glared at him, realizing then that his glasses had been hanging from the collar of his T-shirt. Eggsy refused to make eye contact with her, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stared at the wood grains of the table.

Claire looked to Champ who gave her a solemn look, Whiskey attempted a reassuring smile before turning her head to face Harry and Champ. It was odd, seeing them as these green holographic images. She knew both Statesman and Kingsman communicated this way on several occasions, but never without the use of their special tech glasses. Whiskey turned back to Claire, leaning onto the table and clasping her hands together as she spoke.

"Claire, I'm sorry we have to do this to you. I truly am."

Claire looked between the two people, "Please, tell me you believe me. I had no idea."

Champ spoke before she could continue. "If I had a dollar for every time someone has tried to hack into Statesman…," he threw back a shot of whiskey, "boy I'd be the richest man in town." Champ looked to her, "Don't worry about your job, darlin'. I ain't lettin' you leave us that easy."

Harry stood, bringing the tablet that had been in front of him and placed it within Claire's reach. She looked at the reports displayed on the screen, diligently reading through them.

 _Nicholas Andrew Moore, aged 48 years-old._

 _Date of Birth: June 4, 1964_

 _Date of Death: August 17, 2012_

 _Manner of Death: Hanging from second level of his office building. Apparent suicide._

Claire looked to Harry, then Whiskey. "I don't understand."

"Keep reading." Whiskey urged her. Claire swiped to the next screen, finding the same photo of Petty Officer Moore hanging in his office building. She swiped again finding a medical examiner's written report.

 _Victim has been identified as Senior Chief Petty Officer Nicholas Moore. Manner of death had been originally ruled suicide by hanging, but upon further investigation I have changed the manner of death to homicide._

 _Nicholas Moore endure chest trauma prior to his death, including three broken ribs and bruising to the lungs. Upon investigation there was damage found to the victim's larynx and a fracture to the hyoid bone; both injuries confirmed to be prior to death as well._

 _It is believed that the victim, Nicholas Moore, was strangled, causing the damaged larynx and fractured hyoid bone, before CPR was performed and resulted in chest trauma. Victim was confirmed to be deceased before the hanging occurred._

 _James McDonald, Medical Examiner_

 _Department Of The Navy_

Sensing there was more than the same medical examiner's report she had been able to pull, Claire swiped again. She found Moore's birth certificate along with a child's birth certificate. Her eyes widen as she read the name of the child: Claire Marie Henry. Her mother, Carol Marie Henry, was listed as well as Nicholas Andrew Moore as her father.

"You mean…"

Harry took the tablet from her hands but remained standing near the corner of the table. Claire looked to the members sitting around her, everyone was staring to gauge her reaction, even Eggsy. The only issue was that she had no idea how to react. Her mother had never told her about who her father was, only saying that he'd left the family to pursue his career, which apparently had been true. Nicholas Moore would have only been in the Navy for a few years by the time Claire was born, maybe he had chosen career over family. Carol had been the type of woman who had put family first and foremost, especially Claire. She only assumed that was the driving force of the two parting ways.

"Claire, are you okay" Whiskey questioned.

Claire nodded honestly. She'd only known Nicholas Moore as a victim in the case she happened to be working, not her father, so there were no emotional hinderance. She felt slightly guilty. Should she be emotional? Maybe, but she could not force the connection to this man who had been dead for nearly five years now.

Claire looked to the other woman, "I'm fine." Her eyes met Champ's. "Honestly."

Harry moved to reclaim his seat as he spoke. "You had no knowledge of your connection to Petty Officer Moore?" Claire shook her head in response. Harry turned his eyes to Champ who stared at him. "And you believe her?"

Champ turned to look at the girl who stared at him, her entire body stiff as she waited for his answer. "I do." Champ looked to Harry again, "Nicholas Moore may have been her father by blood, but not by heart." Claire smiled at him.

"Well then," Harry looked to Claire as he spoke, "shall we continue? Agent Whiskey, I think you can take over from here."

Claire looked to the woman next to her as she rattled off the remaining details of Petty Officer Moor's death and his connection to Mason Jordan while they had been enlisted in the Navy together. Claire tried her best to listen but held little interest in hearing details of her estranged father. She instead chanced a look in Eggsy's direction who was still boring holes into the wood table as he studied the individual grains. He must have sensed her eyes upon him because he looked up to her with a blank face, but she quickly looked away.

"Jordan and Murdock interviewed with Statesman not long before the position open for my seat as an agent. They were removed from the running after background screenings revealed their connections with Nicholas Moore's death." Claire's reports displayed through a holographic image in the center of the table. "Although, we had never investigated any further until recently."

"And the computer hack?" Claire questioned.

"Mark Tillery. Sound familiar?" Whiskey asked.

Claire nodded, "He was one of the tech support guys who did some work in my office."

"He's apparently tech support for Jordan as well. His computer was synced to your laptop, pulling data and search history from your hard drive. I'm assuming that's how Jordan has been able to track our agents, find contact information and stay updated with our findings. Mark has been feeding him everything he needs."

Claire shook her head in astonishment. "I had no idea."

"None of us did. Yours wasn't the only computer affected." Claire looked to her, "The entire database was hacked. Much like Kingsman's was." Whiskey elevated her hand to Harry and Eggsy.

Harry interceded. "Which means they have every point of contact, history and location of every Statesman agent and personnel."

"But I thought you ordered agent and personnel addresses to be deleted from the database?" Claire's eyes darted to Champ in question.

"It wasn't soon enough I'm afraid. Tillery was able to pull what he needed before it was deleted." Champ answered.

"Do we know which other agents or personnel are being directly targeted?" Claire asked the group.

"Just you." She looked to Eggsy who had spoken for the first time since entering. Claire's gaze met his before she turned to the others around her, everyone stared back at her in silent confirmation.

Claire's heart began to race, but she did her best to keep a strong outward appearance. She didn't want to Harry, and Champ find her unfit to protect herself and remain a part of this mission. If there was one thing Claire Henry was not it was a damsel in distress; she fought her own battles head on. If Mason Jordan was coming for her she was going to give him a fight.

"So, what now?" She asked.

Champ righted himself in his seat, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey before answering. "We have Jordan's buckaroo downstairs. From what he says the men sent to your house were meant to take you to him. We're thinkin' he'll send new men to London, seein' as Mr. Tillery has already tipped him off."

Seeing her expression falter Harry tried his best to reassure her. "Don't worry, Claire. You'll be in good hands. Our own technical support specialist, Ector, has already taken measure to ensure your safety. As soon as we land you'll be taken to our safe dwelling."

"I understand the reasoning behind pulling me from this case, but can I make one request?" The room remained silent. "All I ask is that I be included in all debriefings. I want to stay up to date with all of Statesman and Kingsman's findings."

Harry and Champ exchanged a look before Harry spoke. "I believe that's a reasonable request that can be granted."

Claire nodded, feeling slightly more reassured. Harry excused her and Eggsy so that he and Champ could finalize their meeting. Claire looked to Whiskey who smiled before her hologram disappeared. Eggsy approached her, pulling her chair away from the table for her and allowing her to stand before pushing it back in. He glanced at his mentor who gave him a slight nod and a wink as they left the room.

Claire immediately made her way back to her seat at the front of the plane, pulling her legs to her chest and silently staring out the window. Eggsy took the aisle seat opposite her, not daring to say a word to the brooding woman. He didn't have to sit in silence for too long before Claire spoke.

"We're still partners." She said as she stared out the window.

Eggsy looked to her, watching her facial features and realizing her eyes were still puffy from crying and the lack of sleep from the past week. Not caring what her reaction would be he stood to grab a blanket from one of the storage compartments above him. He turned back to her, taking her hands into his and assisting her in standing before taking her seat, raising the arm rest to her left.

"We have at least four more hours before we land." She must have understood what he meant because she made no arguments as she took the seat next to him and laid her head against his shoulder, tucking her feet under her body. He helped pull the blanket around her body as she repositioned her head.

"I'm still mad at you." She said quietly as her eyes drifted close. Eggsy smiled at her before turning to look at the clouds around them.

"Tell me about it later."

"Claire. Claire, wake up." She could hear the sound of Eggsy's voice calling to her, but the lack of sleep and exhaustion had caught up to her. Waking from the first bits of rest in a week seemed like torture. "Are you awake?"

She mumbled as she pulled the blanket to her chin. "I wish I wasn't." She heard Eggsy chuckle. "Are we landing?" She asked as she sat up, still clutching to the blanket.

"About 45 minutes." He answered as he stood. "I'll be right back." Claire nodded while watching the clouds outside slither past and the sun disappear beyond the horizon.

She stood to stretch her arms above her head then folded the blanket to deposit back into the storage compartment. She looked around, finding the bottle of champagne still in the chiller, the ice now nearly melted. She plucked a few grapes from the vine as she looked around the cabin of the plane. She desperately wanted a drink other than water or alcohol. She spotted a mini fridge below the bar and tried her luck there; she successfully found a few cans of Diet Coke behind the bottled water. She popped the tab and took a sip as she shuffled around to look at everything.

The sound of a door opening startled her until she realized it was Eggsy leaving the lavatory. He sat on the arm of one of the aisle seats against the cabin wall. They remained silent until Claire turned to look at him. He glanced at her briefly before standing and making his way to the bar to make himself a martini. She watched him as he worked and racked her brain around the tension between them. He was insufferable at times, but she found him more charismatic than anything. He was a gentleman, undoubtedly, but there was a certain roughness to him that she found intriguing. He'd been completely honest with her from the very start, a quality she had not forgotten. He pushed limits, but for the sake of results. She remembered the way he spoke to her at her home a few hours ago and again on the plane, he'd made sure that she understood that no matter what he had her back. She'd gained his trust and as a result he'd given his. They were partners, but not in the same sense as when they started together.

"What's happening here?" She asked, Eggsy turned to look at her. She tried not to notice the confused look he'd given to her as she motioned between the two of them. "This isn't what I assumed being partners would be like."

Eggsy grinned as he took a sip of his martini. "What, did you think it would be like the movies?"

"No." She sat in the same aisle seat from before while he chose to lean against one of the seats across from her. "But I didn't think partners had attractions to one another either."

"Who's attracted?" Eggsy tried his best to not act in anyway that would make her think she had gotten under his skin, but the truth was she had. She was smart, witty, resourceful, and carried her own. She didn't allow herself to be vulnerable, instead she found ways to make herself stronger. He liked her in a way that was not sexual, it wasn't a simple attraction; he wanted to know more about this feisty, curly haired enigma before him.

"Don't play dumb, Eggsy."

His mouth formed a thin line as he stared into his martini glass, not willing to answer her yet. Though he couldn't deny his attraction to her, he had to remain cautious. Claire was still being targeted and he needed to keep not only his mind clear, but hers as well in order to keep her safe. Any kind of distraction between the two could mean a slip up. He wanted desperately to give into her assumptions, but he'd hold steadfast. If his and Claire's 'attraction' remained after everything then he'd cross that bridge when it arrived.

"As Harry has always told me, 'Kingsman do not have relationships'. We work together on this mission, so try not to take anything too personal."

The words stung. She never would have thought Eggsy would say something so sarcastically, it had caught her off her guard. Surely, he didn't mean it. Either way she was not going to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her disappointment. "Thank God for Harry then."

"Yes, thank God." Both Eggsy and Claire jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. He looked between the two before pointing to Eggsy's glass, "Eggsy, how about you make another one of those martini's and join me before we land?" He turned to Claire, "Would you like one, Claire?" She shook her head no.

Harry slipped into the back room of the plane as Eggsy made quick work of mixing another martini. He looked over his shoulder, spotting Claire absent mindedly running her fingers along the rim of her soda can and watching the sun set outside. His reserves were going to break if she continued to unconsciously make him feel like the biggest prick in the world. He wanted to speak with her again and had even made up his mind to do it now, but Harry interrupted by opening the door to check on him. Claire's head had turned at the sound of the door opening, locking eyes with Eggsy as he closed it. She'd caught sight of him mouthing the words 'we'll talk' before he closed the door.

Harry took the martini Eggsy offered to him, slapping him in the back of the head as he walked past.

"What the fuck was that for?" Eggsy demanded as he rubbed the spot.

"Sense, Eggsy. At times something you lack very deeply." Harry motioned to the door with his martini glass. "Did you not listen to a word I said in Kentucky?"

"What are you on about, Harry? You're sounding delusional."

"Your pathetic attempts of saving this poor girl's feelings are going to be what pushes her over the edge. I have not taught you to be a man, I have taught you to be a gentleman, Eggsy." Eggsy looked to his mentor dumbfounded. "Repeat what I told you in Kentucky."

"What?" Eggsy's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed deeply at the ridiculous request.

"You heard me, Eggsy. Repeat it." Harry took a sip of his martini as he waited.

Eggsy paused for several moments before reciting the words said to him at Claire's grandmother's funeral. "'Having something to lose is what makes life worth living.'"

Harry nodded. "'I see two people that refuse to acknowledge the fact that there might be more in front of them than what they're willing to admit'. Isn't that what I told you?" Eggsy nodded slowly. "Don't lose an opportunity, Eggsy. Especially one with a woman like her." Harry again pointed to the door.

Eggsy remained silent as he realized what Harry was saying. He wasn't putting his attraction to Claire aside for her sake or the well being of the mission, he was doing it to protect himself. He was refusing to acknowledge the fact that there could potentially be more between them because of his own fears. His fear of having someone special and losing them or worse he be killed, and that someone end up like his mother, alone. It was funny to think that Harry could bring all of this to light with such little effort.

Eggsy looked to the man he respected more than any other person, aside from his mother. "What do I do?"

Harry took another sip of his martini as he walked to the table to gather his things. "Nothing is ever set in stone, Eggsy." He looked to his watch, "Be quick about it, we land in 20 minutes."

Eggsy smiled as he turned on his heel, making his way to the door before stopping to look at the other man. "Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it. Hurry it up." Harry continued to gather his things as Eggsy left the room.

Claire had moved back to the window seat, he also noticed the martini he had left was now empty and a bottle of Jack Daniels was left out on the bar; she'd had a can of Coke when he'd left. This was conversation was going to go one of two ways, really well or very bad. Eggsy took a deep breathe before he approached her, taking the seat across from her. Claire turned to look at him with a blank expression as she took the final drink of her Jack and Coke.

"I'm sorry." Eggsy looked to see her reaction, but her face remained emotionless as he continued. "You were right, there is some sort of attraction between us. I don't want to ignore whatever this is," he motioned between the two of them, "but my job, as a Kingsman, is to keep you safe."

Claire's brows rose at the statement, "As a Kingsman.."

Realizing what he had just said, the context Claire had taken it, he tried to explain. "That's not what I meant."

"But it is." Claire interrupted. The martini and Jack Daniels were certainly not helping the situation.

"Please, listen to me? Just hear me out, yeah?" Claire sat back into her seat. "I want to keep you safe, not just as a Kingsman, but because I care enough about you that I don't want anything to happen to you. You're smart and resourceful, but we have no idea what is coming our way. I can't let my feelings get in the way of that."

"And what about my feelings, Eggsy? What happens when one of us can't help feeling some type of way about the other?"

"Claire, everything that I'm saying right now is because of you. I promise."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can't afford to let my guard down and risk losing you or someone else." He scooted to the edge of his seat to look at her more directly before continuing. "Give this time. Let's figure out what Mason has planned then go from there. Okay?"

"What if there isn't anything by that point?"

Eggsy smiled, looked out the window at the dark skies and spotted the lights of London before turning back to her. "There will be."

The plane began its descent and the two fastened their seat belts, watching the lights of the runway approach, Claire looked out the window in amazement. She could see the lights of London all around them and it seemed just as beautiful as she had imaged it to be. The plane didn't even pull into a hangar, instead she spotted an old-fashioned taxi approach them. The driver exited the vehicle to start unloading the bags from the cargo hold.

Harry emerged from the back room of the plane as the door began to open. Eggsy stood and offered her a hand, she accepted and stood to walk to the door. She realized then that a cold draft had filled the cabin and she shivered slightly; she'd never changed out of her capris and tank top. Eggsy must have notice because the next thing she knew she was being covered by the weight of his hoodie. She turned to him whispering a thank you as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and followed Harry down the staircase. He offered a hand as she approached the last step, she graciously took it.

The driver finished loading the last of the bags into the back of the taxi and rushed to open the door for the trio. Eggsy caught up to her, snaking an arm around her waist as the walked side by side.

Claire smirked, "You're making sure to keep to your word, aren't you?" He answered her question with a click of his tongue and a wink.

The three climbed into the back of the taxi and Harry order the driver to take them home. Claire watched in amazement as everything from city streets, glowing street lamps and tourist passed in a blur. Everything was so beautiful and new, and she almost looked forward to her time here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** **Thank you all for the support the past few days! It's been chaos, but everything is starting to settle down. I have officially finished writing and proof reading this series and will continue posting Wednesday and Thursday of each week. I will update y'all on any changes on my profile. Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Mason paced from one end of the warehouse to the other as the table full of men watched, nervous of the fury and worry brewing inside him. Mark had not reported back to him in several hours and he was beginning to worry that Statesman had caught onto the boy. They already had Frank's stupid ass, and now possibly Mark; there was no telling what kind of information they were pulling.

Jackson had texted him an hour ago confirming that Claire had boarded the plane with the Kingsman agents and were on scheduled to land in London that evening. Jackson had taken three of his best men with him and were in route to the airport to catch the next flight to London. Once there they were to meet with Mason's connections and check in before making the next move.

JoJo walked through the side door of the warehouse. "Jordan," he turned to look at his friend, "call for you." Mason walked over and took the phone, but exited the building before speaking.

"Yeah?"

"It's Murdock."

"Jesus, Norton. What the fuck happened." Mason took a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

"Champ and Whiskey have Mark in custody."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mason demanded as he lit the cigarette; he took a long drag and exhaled before speaking again. "And Frank?"

"Same. Their singing, Mason." Mason ran a hand through his hair, rumpling the long curls.

"Get one of your guys in there and take care of it."

"Already on it."

"Call me with an update in the morning." Mason ended the call and did he best to refrain from throwing the phone into the pavement. He took another drag of his cigarette as he thought about his next move. If Statesman had Mark and Frank feeding them information then they'd have to change their entire plan around.

Mason pondered his scheme for nearly an hour before making a final decision. Claire and Whiskey were Statesman's means of intel. Take those two out and they had a better chance of bringing their organization down.

* * *

The taxi had left the city limits and turned down a private road leading into a densely wooded area, Claire watched as trees passed and soon opened into a large field. She looked ahead to see a stone wall running the length of the property line at the top of the hill and as they crested, she saw the glimmer of lights; her mouth nearly dropped at the sight of a large stately mansion. The lights reflected off a small fountain positioned in the center of the roundabout driveway. She immediately noticed the grounds were well kept and guarded by advanced technology, including a biometric security system at the main gate. The driver scanned his palm before the doubled gates swung open to allow them entrance.

As they approached the estate Claire's amazement grew as she stared at the building. Judging from the more modernized architecture she assumed it had recently been rebuilt, at least within the last decade. The building was a made up of neutral stone and brick work, framed by wood trim painted in an elegant eggshell coloring. The entry way has dimly lit by four sconce light fixtures. She noticed the rose gardens on either side of the mansion, illuminated by hanging solar torches. The grounds and mansion had an old English estate feeling to it and she immediately fell in love with everything about it.

The taxi parked at the main stairway leading to the entrance of the house. The three exited the vehicle, Harry leading the way as Eggsy placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her, Claire followed in awe as she took in the sights and smell of the countryside. Upon entering she was shocked to find beautiful cream and beige colored walls with stained wainscoting throughout. The foyer was illuminated by a grand crystal chandelier centered between two curving staircases leading to the second level of the house. She was so busy ogling over the equally elegant and beautiful furniture that she hadn't realized Harry was speaking to her until Eggsy nudged her with his elbow.

She turned to stare at Harry, apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Harry, but this place is beautiful."

Harry too looked around the foyer and into the large sitting area located behind the staircases. "Yes, it was designed by one of my very good friends. We've been enjoying the updates." Eggsy smiled knowingly. Chester King had been a stubborn and old-fashioned man who did not find technology to be as useful as some claimed it to be.

Eggsy stepped past her, grabbing her duffel bag as he looked to Harry. "The room has been setup, right?"

Harry nodded, glancing at his watch. "Yes." He met Claire's gaze as he spoke to her. "Eggsy will show you to your room. Help yourself to whatever and let me know if you will be needing anything. Jocelyn will be by in the morning to take you into town."

"Jocelyn?" Claire questioned.

"An assistant of ours." Harry answered before stepping away, he turned to look at Eggsy before disappearing. "Eggsy, I hope you'll be returning home this evening? I'll see you at 9AM."

Claire tried not to smile as Eggsy rolled his eyes and lead the way upstairs, taking mental notes of how to find her way to her room. The upstairs was easy enough to manage her way through, her room was to the right and located at the end of the hallway on the left. She hoped to have a tour of the rest of the house sometime soon, but didn't want to ask for much.

Eggsy held the bedroom door open for her, grinning as her jaw dropped and she stepped forward. Inside was a master suite consisting of an intimate sitting area with a fireplace, two dusty blue armchairs and small coffee table. An archway separated the sitting area from the rest of the bedroom and a round table was positioned in the center with a beautiful floral arrangement containing hydrangeas in a dusty blue coloring, white roses and lavender sprigs. There was a queen size bed covered with the softest afghan she had ever seen in as well as throw pillows of varying colors of tan and white. A cream-colored chaise lounge was positioned at the foot of the bed, a silver tray containing candies and flower petals was placed on top. Claire noticed floor to ceiling curtains to the left of the bed, they had been pulled together and as she peeked behind them she saw French door leading out to a small balcony overlooking the rose garden. She turned to see Eggsy setting her gym bag in one of the armchairs.

"Where are you staying?" She asked quietly.

Eggsy looked at her, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Home. I live not far from here."

"Oh…" Claire looked around the room again in attempts to avoid meeting eye contact with him. Everywhere she looked she found something new. She saw a door directly across from the curtains and assumed it was a bathroom.

"Don't sound so disappointed, love." Eggsy laughed.

Her heart jumped as she looked at him. As much as she liked the sound of him calling her 'love' she couldn't handle pet names if they couldn't have anything between them. "Don't do that."

His smile faltered, "Do what?"

"Pet names. If we're not acknowledging any feeling between the two of us right now then I don't want to get confused."

Eggsy remained where he was, not quite ready to leave. The tension between them was thick and he absolutely hated it, but he was going to remain firm and stay focused on keeping her safe. "Alright then. What else?" Upon seeing Claire's confused expression, he attempted to clarify. "What else do I not do?"

She knew he didn't mean the comment to be as rude as it sounded, so Claire thought for a moment. Eggsy had made a point tonight on making physical contact with her in an innocent, but still intimate, way on two separate occasions. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself it gave her pleasure to feel his touch, so there was no way she could ask him to keep his hands to himself. He was making a pointed effort of keeping not only his interest in her, but her interest and intrigue in him. He had promised that there would still be something between them by the time all of this ended and she was beginning to believe him. She couldn't take that away.

"Just that. No pet names." Eggsy nodded. She stood near the curtains covering the French doors for several moments before he spoke.

"I better go, it's getting late. Rest up and I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered sadly. Claire crossed her arms as Eggsy started to turn away and it was then she realized she still had his hoodie on. "Wait."

Eggsy turned to look at her as she unzipped the jacket and began slipping it off her shoulders. She carefully folded it and approached him, holding it out for him to take.

Maybe it was the events from the day. Maybe it was the lack of sleep and exhaustion or the fire gently illuminating her skin, but he caved. He gently placed one hand along her jaw, his fingers barely grazing the lobe of her ear, the other arm snaked around her waist. He watched her face to see how she would react to his touch. She tried her hardest to not let him see how his touch turned her body electric, her stomach fluttered nervously, and her heart beat a passionate rhythm. As she stared into his eyes, inspecting the flecks of darker greens, the world around her became a dizzying blur of colors. The fire that was once warming and comforting was now like an inferno blazing within the room.

Claire didn't object as he slowly pulled her closer to him, her chest meeting his as he lowered his head to hers. The pad of his thumb traced small circles along her jaw as he held his position, hovering mere centimeters from her lips. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and felt goosebumps riddle the soft skin along her arms. As a he watched her in that brief moment's time he knew that he was without a doubt irrevocably tied to her. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman standing in his arms was the cause of turmoil burning inside of him for the last week. He needed her, not in the sexual aspect, but physically and mentally. He craved the small innocent touches and the verbal and mind-boggling challenges she offered to him. She was an enigma that refused to be known, but he'd die trying.

Claire's head tilted to the side on its own accord, expecting the inevitable. Eggsy's resolve finally broke as he closed the distance between them. He was gentle as he worked his lips against hers, begging for her to respond to his touch. He was intoxicating in the way he moved his mouth against hers, the way he held her and the way he smelled-earthy tones like sandalwood, amber and musk. She caved and accepted the kiss, melting into him as her arms draped around his neck. She pulled herself closer in to his embrace and he took that as encouragement as he baited her as his gentleness transformed into something more intensified. Claire did her absolute best not to moan into the kiss and had barely succeeded as she reciprocated the feverish movements. But just as soon as the kiss began he slowly pulled away but not before placing smaller kisses against her lips.

His forehead rested against hers as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his, the usual bright playful green now replaced with a deep emerald. If he stayed any longer her resolve would break and there would be no telling what happens next. She smirked as she placed the jacket against his chest.

"Good night, Eggsy." She whispered.

His hands clutched the jacket as he grinned at her, "G'night. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and slowly exited the room and she smiled before turning to the bed and throwing herself into the blankets. She sighed in contentment. If it wasn't for the deranged Naval man looking to kill her she'd be enjoying the situation a lot more.

After their kiss there was no way she was going to be able to sleep, and she felt the need for a bath after the bizarre day. Hoping off the bed she made her way towards to the other door, opening it to find a spacious bathroom. This room was turning out to be heaven on earth! White shiplap covered the walls, the ceiling painted a beautiful light turquoise color. The countertops and shower were a white marbled finish with bronze fixtures. The wall on the right of the door held two 12 paned windows facing the rear of the grounds and a large claw foot tub beckoned her.

Claire started the bath water, finding a bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner and an assortment of salts and bath bombs. As the water ran, and she allowed lavender bath salts to dissolve into the water, she retrieved her gym bag to find clean clothes. In her rush she had forgotten pajamas, so she conceded to wearing only panties to bed. She'd have to buy some clothes in town tomorrow.

She slowly slipped into the tub, instantly relieving the stress and anxiety from the day as she emerged herself deeper into the water. As she sat she thought about the kiss. Eggsy had been so sweet and gentle as he held her, kissing her slowly and leaving her breathless for more. She hadn't realized how much she actually craved his touch until now, and it drove her mad. Her feelings towards him were only intensifying the more she was with him. If he continued to tease her in such a way she wouldn't be able to keep herself under control. There was only so much her emotions and her body could take.

Claire soaked in the tub for several minutes before reluctantly getting out. She wrapped a towel around her body before returning to her gym bag, happy to find that she had packed a plain T-shirt. She slipped it and her underwear on before climbing into the bed and sighing as she sunk into the plush pillows and drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** **I do not own any of the Kingsman characters.**

 **Thank you for the support this past week! I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter, you get a better look into Claire and Eggsy's relationship. Let me know what you think and check out my profile for the latest story updates!**

* * *

The sound of gun fire woke Claire the next morning. Her heart nearly stopped as she shot up in bed looking around her in panicked confusion. The shots stopped briefly before resuming again and she pinpointed the sound coming from outside. She slid from the bed, her feet sinking into the plush area rug covering the hardwood flooring. She peeled back a section of the sheers covering one of the windows and looked out to the end of the main property line to find a row of five men clad in siren suits firing at targets 100 yards out. I man in black slacks and heavy coat watched as he wrote on a clipboard. She watched as he approached one particular man and spoke to him for a brief moment before the young man turned to walk away, a look of disappointed evident. She also noticed a group of young dogs resting under an oak tree, diligently watching, but a red colored cocker spaniel broke from the pack to approach the man. He bent down on one knee to pet its head and removed the collar, the dog sat starring at him as he walked away. Claire's heart broke as she watched the dog attempt to follow and the young man turning and commanding it to sit and stay, the dog obeyed and the young man disappeared from sight.

The sound of the bedroom door opening startled her as she turned from window, remembering she only wore panties and a T-shirt. She leapt into the bed, causing the young woman who entered to jump.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Henry." She apologized. "I tried knocking, but I assumed you were still asleep when you didn't answer."

The woman was beautiful with tanned skin, dark chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Claire noticed the pencil skirt and blazer she wore hugged the curves of her body and the high heels covering her feet completed the outfit. She was instantly jealous of this Amazonian woman.

"No-no-no. It's okay, I was already awake. The shooting range outside woke me up." She laughed.

The woman smiled at her. Good grief! Even her teeth were perfect! "Ah, yes. The recruits are doing weapons training today."

Claire tilted her head to the side, "Recruits?"

The woman caught herself and pretended not the hear the question as she approached and held out her hand. "Jocelyn Cain. Arthur has asked me to assist you during your time with us." Claire took the woman's hand and nearly asked her who 'Arthur' was until she remembered her first time meeting Harry and Eggsy; Champ had introduced them with the codenames 'Arthur' and 'Galahad'.

"Yes. Can I go ahead and thank you for doing this? I'm sure the last thing you want to be doing is playing tour guide."

Jocelyn smiled again, "It's really no trouble. I'm usually surrounded by men all day, so this will be a nice change of scenery." She stepped back, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Is there anything you'll be needing from town?"

Claire thought about her pajamas and the few other items she knew she had forgotten in her mad rush to throw a bag together. "Actually yes. Would a shopping day be too much to ask for?" She looked to the other woman with a look of uncertainty.

Jocelyn's smile widened at the suggestion. "Absolutely not. I'll let you get dressed then. I'll meet you down stairs with a cab."

Jocelyn left the room, Claire got out of the bed and approached the window one more time. The recruits were lined up with the dogs laying at the feet. She noticed the cocker spaniel had not moved from his spot, still watching for his master. Her heart broke into pieces for him. She turned away from the window once again and found her gym bag, pulling out a pair of dark denim blue jeans, black cowl neck sweater, leather bomber jacket and brown boots. She mentally thanked herself for being wise enough to throw the boots into the bag because her tennis shoes from yesterday were not going to cut it in this cool weather. Claire quickly dressed herself and pulled the top portion of her hair into a messy bun, the length still flowing behind her. She left the room after grabbing the purse she had thrown into the bag and slinging the strap over her head and allowing it to cross her body.

Jocelyn was waiting for her in the foyer, speaking to the man that had been outside with the recruits. As Claire descended the stairs he looked up to her as she realized how handsome he was, but also massive. His shoulder width doubled that of Jocelyn and he stood at least four inches taller than her, even in her heels, and his muscles bulged past the confides of his tweed pea coat. His eyes were a unique hazel coloring frame by thick lashes in the same dark brown coloring as his cropped hair. Jocelyn noticed his attention directed somewhere else and turned to see Claire stepping off the staircase and approaching them hesitantly.

"Oh, Claire! This is Ector, he's out technical support analyst." Claire approached the man with a hand extended outwards, he accepted it and she tried her best to ignore the roughness of his calluses.

"Nice to finally meet you, Claire."

"Yes, likewise." Claire had never spoken directly with Ector, but had relayed messages to him after the attacks on Statesman agents. She knew very little of him, only that he had been enlisted in the army at one point and joined Kingsman afterwards. It explained his physique.

"Are you ready?" Jocelyn asked to which Claire nodded. The two made their way to the door and upon opening it they noticed the cocker spaniel roaming near the taxi. Her heart broke for him all over again. Claire squatted down and held her hand out to the pup and whistled low, catching the dogs attention.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay, come here." The dog approached, smelling her hand and giving it a small lick. She reached behind his ear and began to scratch, the pup leaning into her hand. She nearly jumped at the sound of Ector's voice.

"Looks like, Rufus here has found a new friend." Claire looked up to Ector who held the collar the young man had removed earlier. The dog tag had the name engraved on it.

"Rufus?" She questioned, the dog nudged her arm to beg for more attention. "Was he just left behind?"

Ector nodded as Jocelyn gracefully bent down to pet the dog as well. "His recruit didn't want him. He'll be taken back to the shelter if no one here wants him."

Claire looked at the sad face of the poor dog, making up her mind immediately. She stood to hold out her hand to Ector, silently asking for the dog's collar. Ector grinned and handed it over to her so she could slip it over the dog's head once more. Rufus must have understood because the next thing she knew he was sitting next to her, diligently looking out over the grounds. Claire smiled down at her new companion and looked to Ector, asking the man to take Rufus to her room while she and Jocelyn went into town.

"Yes, ma'am." Ector whistled for the dog to follow him before closing the door to the mansion.

"That was sweet of you." Jocelyn commented.

Claire shrugged as the driver opened the back door of the taxi for them. Claire slipped inside followed by Jocelyn who order the man to take them to a shop she had never heard of. As they rode through the gates at the end of the drive Claire began to wonder what Harry and Eggsy were up to.

At the Kingsman Tailor Shop Harry and Eggsy had already begun their meeting with Whiskey, Champ and Tequila. The three Statesman agents had connected through the same kind of communication technology and appeared as holographic images. Tequila had updates from the interrogations of Mark Tillery and the man from Claire's home, Franklin Williams.

Eggsy had found it hard listen to the conversation around him, thinking about the details Tequila had disclosed to the group. Mark and Frank had told them about Mason's plan to bring the Statesman agents down in order to take over the company and rake in the profits of their booze business. Apparently, when he and Norton had interviewed with the organization he had developed the plan then after seeing the revenue brought in from the prior years. He was using the excess doses of Ketamine and Rohypnol to subdued the agents in order for his less trained men to successfully take them on. Claire had become his main target after she had begun digging further into his history and getting closer to connecting the dots between the agents, his involvement and the hopeful takeover of Statesman.

"Do we know where Jordan is now?" Harry asked after Tequila's debriefing.

Tequila shook his head, leaning to rest one elbow on his chair and looking between the two men. "Frank and Mark say he's long gone by now. He wouldn't be staying in the same place now that we're hot on his heels."

"Can they give you any details as to where he would go?" Eggsy asked.

"Nah. Mark was kept mostly here at headquarters and Frank is dumber than a box of rocks, so he don't know nothin'."

Whiskey turned to look at Harry. "I can confirm that four of Jordan's men boarded a British Airways flight to London last night," a surveillance photo showed four men lined up at an airport terminal, "that flight landed at 2AM GMT."

"Do we have any footage of them arriving?" Harry asked, to which Whiskey shook her head.

"I tried every camera angle, but I found nothing. They snuck out somehow and we have no idea how they left the airport."

The room remained silent for several moments, everyone thinking of possible scenarios. These men were playing it safe and staying out of sight for the time being, that much could be assumed if they had hidden themselves from the airport security cameras. Harry wondered if the group had connected with members here in London upon arriving. If that was they case then they had to prepare themselves for the unexpected.

Harry looked to Eggsy, "Ector will finish the recruitments later, I'm putting them on a temporary hold until we know what Mason's plan of action is. I want you relocated to the main house until then." Eggsy nodded in agreement, if it meant he could keep a closer eye on Claire then he was all for it.

Champ repositioned himself in his chair, "What do you need from us?"

"Whiskey, I need you to connect with Ector. Find out where our American visitors have gone and who they're with. He can work with you to run screenings of the city." Whiskey nodded as she signed off and her hologram disappeared. "Tequila, we'll need you on standby."

"You got it." The man tipped his hat.

Champ smiled at Harry as he raised a glass, "Let's get these bastards."

Claire and Jocelyn had been enjoying their day of shopping together and the two girls seemed to be hitting it off very well as they left their third store together. As they exited the shop the same taxi that had dropped them off approached the curb. Claire started to open the door when Jocelyn stopped her.

"Claire, wait." She turned to look at the other woman. "Are you hungry?" She motioned to the café just at the end of the road and Claire realized she hadn't eaten that morning and her last bit of food was a fruit pieces of fruit on the plane.

She smiled. "I'm starving." The driver exited the taxi and opened the back to take the bags from the girls, carefully separating the two piles.

"I'll call you Mr. Andrews." The driver nodded as he climbed back into the cab and took off.

Claire took to Jocelyn's side as they strolled down the sidewalk towards the café. The girls had been sharing stories of their life and the small tidbits they could about their jobs. Claire had found out that Jocelyn had only been with Kingsman a few months, working mostly in their Berlin office. Harry had brought her on board before leaving to join Statesman a few weeks ago; her main job was to work along side with Ector during recruitments. Claire also realized that Jocelyn only referred to Harry and Eggsy as Arthur an Galahad, she assumed because she had no idea what their real names were.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but why is it that Statesman sent you to London?" Jocelyn had asked on their way into town.

Claire had no idea what kind of information she had been given, hoping that it had been very little. "It's classified."

Jocelyn nodded her head in understanding. "Arthur and Galahad never bring strangers to the main house."

"I've worked with them in the past." Claire had lied, hoping to drop the conversation then, luckily for her the woman seemed to accept it.

As they approached the café a man dressed in a cheap grey suit opened the doors for them, the girls thanked him. Rather than sitting in the crowded dining room they chose to sit on the enclosed patio near the heating lamps where there was only a table of pregnant women finishing their lunch. They sat at a table near the metal fencing separating the patio from the public sidewalk. As Claire browsed through the menu she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. She looked over the rim of the menu, see no one ahead of her but noticing Jocelyn's eyes glancing behind her.

"What is it?" Claire whispered.

Jocelyn looked down to her menu, pretending to read it as she answered and Claire did the same. "Two men, across the street. Don't look though." Jocelyn waved to the waiter that was bringing glasses of water to them. Jocelyn turned to Claire, "Salad?" Claire smiled and nodded. "We'll have two ceasar salads and a plate of croissants, please. And we'll be expecting some friends along, so will you please bring two extra glasses of water and some coffee?"

As the waiter left and took their menus Jocelyn nonchalantly took her cellphone out of her purse and began calling someone. Claire acted as the bored friend and began to glance around her surroundings, skimming over the two men standing on the adjacent corner of the street.

"Yes! I have an emergency. You see my husband is needing his Oxfords resoled for a gala this weekend." Jocelyn paused, smiling. "That would be perfect! I'll stop by later? I'm having lunch with a girlfriend at a darling little café around the corner from Savile Row." Jocelyn ended the call and gave Claire a knowing look.

Claire picked up on the entire conversation and went along with the act as they chattered and gossiped like old friends. Jocelyn kept an eye on the men in her peripheral as they waited for their food to arrive. Claire had been going on about a made up story about her terrible flight into London when she caught a glimpse of two gentlemen making their way down the sidewalk towards the café. She immediately recognized the confidently bold gate of both men as she gazed at the two dressed in finely fitted suits.

She smiled at Jocelyn, "Our friends are here." Jocelyn turned in her seat, smiling and waving Ector and Eggsy into the café. Claire was surprised not to see Harry accompanying him, but assumed he had more important things to do at headquarters. The girls stood, going along with the charade of greeting the men with friendly hugs.

As Claire placed her hands on Eggsy's shoulders to hug him her heart skipped slightly as he kissed her cheek and slipped his arms around her waist in their embrace. The four returned to their seats, and the waiter approached asking if the men would like to order, but they both declined. Ector was positioned in such a way that he had direct line of sight of the two men across the street, still casing them. He placed a hand on Jocelyn's and leaned closer to whisper to her, she smiled and nodded.

Eggsy's arm draped across the back of Claire's chair and she leaned into him. "How has your day been?"

She wasn't sure if he was still playing along or actually curious, but she answered anyway. "It's been amazing. We've been shopping all morning and just stopped by here for some lunch."

Eggsy smiled and nodded, reaching for his cup of coffee and pouring some sugar and milk into it. He looked at Ector of the brim of his cup as the waiter approach with the salads and croissants. Eggsy looked up at the man and back down at his hands, he held his breathe. On the top of his right hand was the same brand from the men in Kentucky. As the waiter left Eggsy and Ector made eye contact, confirming what both had just seen.

"Darling, did you call the tailor about my shoes?" Ector asked Jocelyn. She nodded as she took a drink of water to wash down her bite of salad. She blotted her lips against her napkin before answering.

"Yes! We'll need to drop them off this afternoon."

Eggsy turned to Claire who was finishing a portion of her own salad, he waited until she was done chewing to speak to her. "How about we let these two finish up and head home, eh?" Claire nodded in agreement.

She and Jocelyn exchanged a look as they finished their meal in silence, allowing the men to take over the rest of the conversation. Judging from Jocelyn and Ector's posture and the ongoing charade of playing couples she guessed the men were still standing across the street. Claire asked Jocelyn for her phone, making an excuse that the group should take a selfie before ending their lunch together. Claire took a photo and sent it to her phone as a way contact to her new friend, she made sure to save her own number into Jocelyn's phone and handing it back to her.

The waiter approached again with the bill, asking if the group needed anything else before disappearing. Eggsy threw a few notes onto the table before standing and holding his hand out to help Claire stand, she accepted and snaked her hand into the crook of his elbow as he guided her out of the café. Once outside she noticed the men had vanished. The two bid Ector and Jocelyn farewell as they walked along the sidewalk in the opposite direction. The same taxi she and Jocelyn had arrived in pulled to the curb, Eggsy opened the door to allow her to slide in first. He looked around them to see if the men were still in sight before he too climbed in, ordering the driver to a new address.

"Who were they?" Claire questioned as the taxi took off.

Eggsy shook his head as he stared out the window. "I don't know. Whiskey says Mason's men have joined with new members here, so maybe they're new faces. The waiter had the same brand."

Claire was shocked she hadn't noticed as soon as they had arrived. She fiddled with the strap of her purse, feeling the buzz of her phone she pulled it out to read the text message she had just received.

 _Safe. Let me know when you're home._

Claire slipped the phone back into her purse as she watched the buildings pass by. She noticed the businesses were slowly transitioning in apartment buildings and townhomes the further they got from the heart of the city. The cab turned into a gated community of simple townhomes and found its way through the maze of streets, pulling into the drive of one townhouse. As the car parked Eggsy opened the door, leading Claire out of the car and bending to give the driver orders to return to the main house.

Claire's brows furrowed as she motioned to the cab that was now backing out of the drive. "How do we get back?" She followed Eggsy to the front door of the house.

"Taken care of." He smiled. The door opened and he waved her inside, following closely as she entered and looked around.

Eggsy edged around her, throwing his keys onto a table pressed against the staircase. She watched him enter the kitchen area and followed, looking at the furniture and décor throughout the house. Everything was simple, and reminded her of a bachelor's pad, but it wasn't filthy like many she had seen before. Everything was in it's place, but the walls still held framed photos of athletes, movie posters and a small handful of family portraits. She stopped to stare at an older photo of a young boy dressed in a hideous sweater vest and a young blonde-haired woman in a black cocktail dress. Next to that photo was Eggsy and a small girl perched on his shoulders in a park then another of a younger Eggsy in military uniform.

"I hope you don't think I bring all of my first dates home." Eggsy emerged from the kitchen.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "And here I thought I was special." She joked.

Eggsy's grin faltered slightly as he approached her, placing his hands on her hips and looking at her seriously. "You are."

Claire's reaction was to reach for a kiss, but she held herself back. Eggsy had promised that after this mission was finished that everything was going to be the same. The feelings were going to remain the same and she wanted to test that, but not set her heart up.

Instead she pushed his hair back into place and looked into eyes, genuinely smiling at him. "I know. You keep reminding me of that." She placed her hand on the military photo on the wall. "I didn't know you were military."

Eggsy's hands fell as he sighed, "Yeah. I dropped out, though. I met Harry not long after that."

Claire nodded and motioned to the other two photos. "And them?"

Eggsy's smiled as he placed a finger on the park photo. "My 'lil sis, Darcy. She's four now." Claire looked at the smile on his face and felt the pride of being the beautiful little girl's brother. Eggsy looked to the last photo. "And my mum."

"Lovely sweater vest." Claire laughed.

Eggsy chuckled, "Not one of my finest outfits, no." Eggsy turned and stepped past her, grabbing her hand and leading her around to the staircase. She assumed the bedrooms were upstairs and faltered, not fully understanding what his intensions were. Sensing her uneasy Eggsy looked to her, "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you."

Claire glared at him as she followed behind, mumbling under her breathe. "As if you could."

Eggsy entered the mast bedroom and she watched as he threw together a small bag full of clothes, but also opening a hidden compartment inside the closet and pulling various weapons from the wall. Eggsy carefully placed the weapons into the bag and zipped it closed, and turned to speak to her. "Harry is relocating me to the main house. Statesman has found further details in Mason's plan and he felt it best to have one of us with you at all times."

"What did you find out?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"We'll talk about it when we get back."

"And how are we going to do that?" She asked. Eggsy smiled mischievously as he picked up his bag and walked past her.

Claire followed him down the stairs and out the front door, Eggsy being sure to lock up behind them. They found their way to the garage and Eggsy pressed a button on his keychain to open it. Claire's jaw dropped at the sight of the dark green Jaguar parked inside the garage. Eggsy chuckled as he approached the trunk and place his bag inside then making his way to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Claire stared at the car as she approached the open door, she looked at Eggsy's look of amusement, but chose to ignore it as she sat in the passenger seat. Eggsy rounded the front of the car and climbed in, starting it with a roar of the motor. Claire smiled as he revved the engine and took off down the maze of streets.

"Gentleman spy with a sexy car." She joked as they entered the city streets and made their way back to the main house.

Eggsy smiled, shifting the gears of the car as he spoke. "Maybe he'll get the girl at the end."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "Or she'll steal his car." She winked at his look of shock, laughing as he turned his head back to the road with a scowl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's** **Note:** **I do not own rights to Kingsman or it's characters.**

 **I'm planning on my next update being the earlier part of next week. Come Wednesday I will be insanely busy with packing and running errands before I go to New York. Be on the lookout for the next chapter(s)! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eggsy and Claire had just left the city streets of London when Eggsy looked into the review mirror of the Jag, spotting headlights quickly approaching.

"Shit." Eggsy swore.

Claire turned to stare at him. "What is it?"

Eggsy looked in the rearview once more. "We're being followed." Claire's eyes widened as she turned in her seat, spotting two black Land Rovers tailing 50 yards from them. "Climb into the backseat."

Claire whipped her head to look at him. "What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Eggsy called headquarters on his cellphone to report their location as Claire scrambled between the two front seats and landed in the back and listened as he told her to pull on the back headrest, she did. The back of the seat folded down to lead into the trunk of the car.

"What, now you want me to climb into the trunk?" She asked sarcastically.

"You read my mind, love." She paused to stare at him and decided now was not the time to remind him about the pet names. "Get my bag."

Claire remembered the weapons he had packed into it and reached into the trunk, wrapping her fingers around the strap of the duffel bag. She unzipped the main pocket ad threw the clothes into the trunk to reveal the small arsenal of weapons he'd stuck in there.

"What now?" She asked.

"Can you drive a standard?" He asked. She nodded her head and climbed her way back into the front seat. Eggsy unbuckled his seatbelt and slid the seat back as far as it would go to give them room and motioned her over.

As Claire crawled over to him, sitting on his lap and allowing him to let off the gas and the clutch the vehicle behind them began to fire. Claire screamed and ducked her head, putting a death grip on the steering wheel as she tried desperately to keep the car in control. She looked down at the dash and nearly choked, 115 MPH.

"Is this your idea of a joyride?" She asked him jokingly.

Eggsy began to slide out from underneath her and into the backseat. "You don't?" He removed his suit jacket as the two Land Rovers flanked either side of the car, Claire saw this and pressed down on the gas in attempt to get ahead of them. "Keep them behind the fenders." Eggsy ordered as he rolled down the rear windows.

Claire glanced in the mirror and watched as Eggsy stuck the top half of his body out the window and began firing at the main vehicle, he ducked back in as they returned fire. The second vehicle took the opportunity to approach on the driver's side, Claire caught them and threw the wheel to the right and rammed the side of the other car. She felt terrible doing this to the Jag, but the situation called for desperate measures. Eggsy aimed his gun at the man hanging out of the back window and fired, landing a head shot; the man tumbled out of the car and rolled down the road into the ditch. Claire looked ahead of them, seeing a bridge over a major river. She developed an idea, but had very little time to act.

"The river!" She called back to Eggsy. Eggsy's head popped up and looked out the front windshield.

"Fuckin' brilliant!" He turned back to the vehicle still on the driver's side and fired another shot. The driver rammed them in response and Claire nearly lost control. She glared at him, shifting gears and speeding up to make it to the bridge.

The bridge was short, only 100-150 yards long, so she had to act quick. She allowed the driver to close the gap next to her as they began to cross. She waited for Eggsy to fire at the driver, distracting him first then landing a shot in his bicep. Claire took the opportunity to merge into the opposite lane, she looked over at the man who stared at her in confusion. She gave him the middle finger, he looked to her in outrage as she clenched the wheel and threw their car against theirs. The man cursed as he tried to regain control, but his back tires had lost their grip and were sliding everywhere. Claire took one more opportunity to ram them, this time being sure to finish the job. She merged left then gripped the steering wheel in the same manner, throwing them into the vehicle just before the bridge ended.

She stared in the rearview, seeing the one Land Rover roll off the bridge and into the bone chilling coldness of the water below. Her satisfaction was short lived as she saw the main car approach at high speed. Her eyes bulged as she didn't have time to react, instead screaming at Eggsy to hold on.

The car rammed them, Claire's head went flying into the steering wheel and Eggsy was slammed into her seat. Her hands lost their hold on the wheel and her stomach began to churn and summersault as she felt the car began to roll. Neither one had their seatbelts on and it was a miracle they both had not been thrown from the car. Eggsy had wedged himself into the confines of the backseat's floorboard whereas Claire could only hope that her newfound grip of the steering wheel would keep her body inside the car. It had rolled 5-6 times before landing upside down in the ditch on the opposite side of the road.

Eggsy groaned as he looked around him, his vision was blurry, but he made out the image of headlights stopping on the side of the road near the car. He panicked, not knowing what kind of condition Claire was in. He attempted to sit up but jumped at the sound of gunfire and frantically searched for his gun. He didn't pay any mind to what was going on outside, but found his weapon and aimed out the crushed window as feet quickly approached. He held his breathe, finger poised over the trigger as he waited. Not knowing who was shooting or approaching the wreck vehicle caused his adrenaline to rush as he tried time and time again to reposition himself, but the soreness of his body was almost unbearable.

"Eggsy?" He heard Harry's voice.

He breathed a sigh of relief and called out to him. "Here!" He attempted to sit upright, but the pain was excruciating. "Fuck! Hurry up, Harry." He attempted to sit up, but his body protested.

He heard the sounds of several pairs of feet approach, then caught sight of Ector and one of the recruits lay on their bellies to gaze into the car. Ector pulled as much debris out of the car as possible and held his hand out to Eggsy.

He shook his head no, admit that he could get himself out. "Claire! Get Claire." He yelled in anger.

Ector looked at Eggsy, still holding his hand out as he answered. "The boys are getting her now. C'mon, Eggsy." He heard Claire groan as he caught a glimpse of her body being pulled from the wreck, two of their agents gently laid her out on a stretcher. Satisfied to see that she was safe Eggsy rolled to his side, wincing in pain as he did so. He grasped his friend's hand and pushed himself as Ector pulled.

Once outside of the car he watched as the team got to work cleaning up the mess and loading Claire into the back of their vehicle. Eggsy saw Harry standing near the Land Rover, watching as the team pulled the two men out and loaded their bodies, riddled with gun shots, into the back of a van. Harry met his gaze, silently telling the boy to go. Eggsy stumbled backwards, the dizziness catching up to him. Ector steadied him and lead him to the same vehicle Claire had been seated in. He was happy to see her somewhat conscience as he slid into the seat with her.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms and allowed her head to rest on his chest. Both were bleeding from various head wounds, cuts and abrasions, but luckily that seemed to be the majority of it. "You okay?"

Claire nodded weakly, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open as the car took off and headed straight to the main house. She didn't speak the entire way, just simply sat and watched the trees pass in a blur and listened to the erratic beat of Eggsy's heart. She slipped arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him and he in turn tightened his grip around her shoulders. Neither one spoke until they arrived at the house.

As the driver pulled to the main staircase Jocelyn came rushing out the front door, her heels replaced with simple black flats. She threw the door open and nearly drug Claire out of the car, she looked her over before pulling her into an embrace.

"Dr. Monroe is in the lab waiting for you both," she looked over at Eggsy, "Arthur wants you both cleared by him."

Eggsy nodded and took Claire's hand to slowly lead her into the house. They walked under the staircase and through the dining area before coming to a set of stairs leading down into what she assumed was their lab. Eggsy held her hand the entire time, turning to watch her periodically to make sure she was okay. After navigating through a series of doors and hallways they approached a set of metal doors. Eggsy held one door open for her and she was greeted by a man dressed in black slacks and a doctor's coat.

The doctor examined them both with a fine-tooth comb, applying butterfly bandages over Claire's cut across her forehead and cleaning the rest of her cuts. Surprisingly enough she hadn't received any major injuries, but her body felt as if it had been hit by a freight train. Claire was perched on one of the exam tables, watching as the doctor checked Eggsy's shoulders over, extending his arms in different angles. She watched Eggsy wince as the doctor massaged a certain area between his shoulder blades.

"You can put your shirt back on, Galahad." The doctor turned back to the desk positioned in the corner of the lab as he wrote down his notes. "I'll let Arthur know you're both cleared, but take the weekend to rest," he turned to look at the two. Eggsy had stood and was pulling his bloodied shirt over his shoulders and buttoning the front. "You're going to be sore, so be sure to take plenty of pain relief."

The doctor stood, placing two bottle of pain relievers on the exam table next to Claire as he walked past. The two were alone and silent after the door closed behind him. Eggsy turned, placing his hands on either side of Claire's hips and bending to look her in the eyes. Claire stared at him, and he could see the bruising forming around her cut. He brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"Let's get you upstairs." Claire nodded, sliding off of the exam table and slipping her hand into Eggsy's. She followed him back out of the lab and through the rest of the house, reaching the main staircase and trudging her way up. Her body protested and she knew tomorrow would be spent upstairs and in the comfort of her bed. She walked side by side with Eggsy until they approached her room, he stopped just outside the doorway. Claire turned the handle and stopped to stare at him.

The thought of being alone tonight nearly brought tears of both sadness and fright to her eyes. This was to most surreal situation that she had ever found herself in-she'd never had people dead set on harming her until a few weeks ago. This was now the third attack against her and Eggsy had been there to protect her on every occasion. The very last thing she wanted right now was to allow him to leave her, granted for only the night, but sleep was not going to come so easily for her. She needed to companionship to calm her nerves and be able to relax enough to rest.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked. Eggsy nodded before placing a kiss on her cheek and stepping back.

"Get cleaned up and I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled softly and nodded before entering her room and being greeted by Rufus. She was excited to see him; she had almost forgotten about him.

"Hey buddy." She rubbed behind both ears before making her way to the bathroom. "You wouldn't believe they day I had." Rufus happily followed her into the bathroom, obediently staying by her side the entire time.

Claire had planned to make use of the tub but decided against it, not knowing if she was going to be able to get out of her own. It seemed the more she moved the more places she noticed were sore and beaten. A hot shower helped relieve some of the tension and washed away the debris and blood. She did her best to shampoo her hair, feeling the small fragments of glass trapped inside the tangle of curls. After rinsing and washing once more she felt satisfied and relaxed enough to jump out. She wrapped a towel around her body and made her way back into the bedroom.

The bags from hers and Jocelyn's shopping trip were placed on one of the arm chairs and she dug through the one containing the pajamas and a few pairs of underwear. She made her way back to the bathroom, passing Rufus on her way. He looked up at her from his position on the area rug, but laid his head back down with disinterest. Claire pulled the cotton pajama bottoms over her hips, tying the drawstring into a tight bow, then the button up top that matched. She started combing through the mess of curls then towel dried the ends when she heard a knock on the door.

Rufus jumped up and ran toward the bedroom door, barking low and sniffing between the crack of the floor and the door. "Rufus, sit." Claire commanded, the dog obeyed and turned his head to look at her.

Claire opened the door to see Eggsy, clad in plaid pajama pants and a plain white cotton T-shirt, standing outside. His hair was slightly damp, indicating he had cleaned up as well. She could see the beginnings of a large bruise along his cheek bone. She opened the door wider, grabbing hold of Rufus's collar as he attempted to step forward to smell the new visitor.

Eggsy bent at the knees, looking at Claire in confusion. "When did you get a dog?"

Claire smiled as Eggsy held out his hand and Rufus affectionately licked it. "One of your recruits left him behind." Rufus pulled out of her grasp and sat directly in front of Eggsy, craning his neck in hopes of more petting. "Call me a sucker I guess."

She stood and closed the door behind him. Eggsy stood and faced her, he didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Claire rested her cheek against his chest, slipping her own arms under his and grabbing the tops of his shoulders. It felt good to be holding onto him and she assumed he felt the same way. After tonight's events she had been nervous about staying in her room alone and needed his company in order to rest.

They remained that way for several moments before Claire pulled back, looking at his face and studying the bruise that was now forming. Eggsy must have been doing the same to her because he reached up to gently press the butterfly bandage against her forehead. She placed her hands around his waist one more time, turning her head to face the fireplace and watched the flames slowly burn across the fresh log. Eggsy's arms took their place around her shoulders as they stood there.

"Thank you." Claire whispered as she remained staring at the fire.

She sensed his confusion as he spoke, "For what?"

"For being here." She stated simply. Eggsy pulled back slightly and she released her grip around his waist. He looked down at her, brows slightly furrowed as he stared at her. A slight grin appeared on his face as he leaned down, pressing the faintest kiss against her lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Eggsy turned, taking her hand into his and leading her to the bed. "I'm beat, literally and figuratively, so c'mon." Claire stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at the throw pillows placed on top of the blankets, Eggsy noticed her hesitation. "Claire," she looked to him, "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

She shook her head. She knew him better than that and completely trusted him. The idea of sharing a bed with Eggsy didn't bother her at all because she knew him to be a gentleman. "It's not that. We can't go to sleep yet."

Eggsy straightened himself to look at her. "Why not?"

"What if we have a concussion, Eggsy?"

"Monroe would have said something." She wasn't convinced. "C'mon. Get in bed and we can stay up for a bit." She nodded her head, slowly crawling under the covers and scooting her body closer to him to rest her head against his chest. One of Eggsy's arms came to rest over her shoulder while the other rested behind his head, Claire draped an arm over his stomach. Rufus hopped onto the bed as well, nestling himself between their feet and resting his chin over Claire's ankles.

Claire's mind began to wonder over the events of the night, but she was honestly too frazzled to speak them out loud. Eggsy had no more information than she did, so they'd have to wait to be debriefed in the morning; she hoped it be within the confines of her room so that she could avoid the stairs.

"You're quiet." Eggsy observed.

Claire shifted her head on his chest to look up at him, moving her hand to pick imaginary lint balls off his shirt. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened tonight, but she wanted to talk about something to keep her mind occupied. "I don't know what to talk about, honestly. I'm just not ready to go to sleep."

Eggsy traced the line of her shoulder to her elbow over and over as he thought. "Well…"

Claire perched herself on her elbow causing Eggsy's arm to slide to the curve of her waist. "How did you get your start with Kingsman?" She asked.

Eggsy repositioned his head to look up at her and smiled. "My father was a Kingsman agent. He saved Harry's life a long time ago and I guess Harry never really left. He picked me up at the police station."

"Surprising…" Claire joked with a smile.

Eggsy grinned back at her. "Yeah, well shit happens. I don't know what the fuck he saw in me, but I owe him everything. I'm the man I am today because of him."

Claire smiled widely at the comment. "He did a pretty good job."

"Why Statesman?" Eggsy asked.

Claire shifted slightly before answering. "Honestly? I was desperate. I knew I was good with computers, data analysis, and identifying patterns. I just got lucky when I was promoted to into Ginger's seat."

"No field work?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not cut out for it." Claire sat up in the bed, sitting next to Rufus who placed himself in her lap. She smiled lovingly at the dog as she began petting his head and back.

"I wouldn't doubt yourself, love. You did fucking spectacular tonight."

She looked up at him, "I can't talk about that right now."

The look of guilt the crossed his face nearly forced her to retract the statement. Eggsy sat up, bringing his knees up to rest his elbows on top of them. He studied her face, identifying the same look of sadness and regret from the accident in Kentucky; he even recalled the tear she shed after seeing Mr. White in the back seat. He put both scenarios together and figured it all out.

"You feel guilty, don't you?" Claire tilted her head further down, refusing to answer him directly. It was the only confirmation he needed. Eggsy moved to position himself directly in front of her, straddling his legs on either side of her crossed ones. He slid his hands along her jaw, gently lifting her head to look into her eyes. They usual soft caramel brown was replaced by a deep chocolate. He spoke in almost a whisper, "Like I told you before, none of this is your fault. Understand? Not single bit of it." He noticed the tears beginning to well in her eyes as he continued. "Your Nan would be proud of you, just like I am? You did amazing, yeah?"

Claire blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked down again, whispering more to herself. "I killed them."

Those three words triggered something inside of him and suddenly it all made sense to him. The first attack on her she had shot those two men, Mr. White had been killed in the crossfire, her MeMaw killed in retaliation and tonight she had pushed the Land Rover off the bridge. Claire not only blamed the death of Mason's men on herself, but Mr. White and her MeMaw. She felt as if this entire mission was now circulated around her and every person who had been, or was going to be, harmed was going to be left on her conscience. He couldn't let her do that to herself.

"Claire," he placed his hands once more on her jaw, bringing her forehead to meet his. "Bad things happen to bad people, but sometimes those people do bad to the good. You can't blame everything that is happening on yourself."

"But I should-" she started to cry, but Eggsy interrupted her.

"You did. You did everything, right. You got it? Everything. There ain't a single thing you could have done differently to change what happened." He wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm proud of you." He repeated.

She looked at him, tears still forming in her eyes. "Why are you so good?"

Eggsy grinned slightly, "They teach you these kinds of things in charm school." The comment made her smile as she looked down to Rufus and scratched behind his ear, the dog had fallen asleep long ago.

She thought for several moments about the few days with him and the conversation they had on the plane and just now. She could not name a single person that would approach her in such a way that was comforting, reassuring and pushed her to be stronger from whatever life threw at her. She had made an assumption about Eggsy when she first met him; snobbish, a street kid with no respect and self-entitled. He had surprised her on numerous occasions and her view of him now was drastically different. He was kind, intelligent and thought of others before himself. She remembered the feel she had when seeing him and Harry at her MeMaw's funeral, she'd wished he was the one escorting her rather than Tequila. He'd been there to comfort her as he told her about how she had died. She heard him order Harry to save her from the car. She'd never heard him speak to Harry with a raised voice until that moment. He had made good on his promise; to keep her safe and to show her that his feelings for her were true. She believed him now.

Claire looked to Eggsy who was watching Rufus sleep in her lap, running his fingers through his soft fur. She placed her hands on his, bringing his attention to her. She said nothing as she leaned forward, barely touching her lips against his when he met her the rest of the way. It was the same gently kiss as last night, but with a new meaning and feeling. Her hands intertwined into his hair as she pulled him closer, and his hands found the sides of her face to hold her in place. She sighed, relishing in the feeling of his lips moving against hers. He must have been encouraged because his tongue gently ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She graciously accepted as their kiss deepened and she fought to keep herself from climbing over to him. She felt her pulse quicken, her chest tightened and her lungs gasped for breath. She pulled back slightly to allow her body to clam itself, her forehead met his as he breathing slowed and their noses barely touched.

"I'm sorry. I know what you said…"

Eggsy shook his head, his hands sliding down her arms and before reaching her fingers. "Forget what I said." Claire straightened, but allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers. "After tonight you think I'd let you out of my sight?"

"So…" Claire's eyes narrowed, "are we still partners?"

Eggsy laughed and looked to their hands, "Partners don't kiss each other like that."

"Then what are we?" She asked.

Eggsy sighed and looked at her. "Complicated." He answered. Claire looked defeated and tried to pull her hands from his, but he held onto her. "But the unofficial title would be 'dating'…"

She chuckled. "How long is this unofficial title going to last?"

"Until I find the bastard trying to harm you." He smiled, pulling her into his lap and ignoring the look of disapproval from Rufus who was now forced to move. Claire sat in his lap, her legs circling around his hip and her arms around his neck. Eggsy kissed her one more time before looking at her. "Can we go to sleep now?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes, love." Eggsy grinned before kissing her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** **Early post! I will be going out of town this weekend, so I wanted to be sure to stay on schedule for y'all. This will most likely be my only post this week as I have so much to do in order to prep for my. I promise to update as soon as I get home!**

 **Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to leave your feedback for me! It helps tremendously during the writing process for not only this story, but others. I hope y'all enjoy this one! (And yes, FlutterbyB, I was worried Eggsy and Claire's relationship was moving too fast, but I actually felt as if it was working for the story line...we'll see how everything pans out! ;))**

* * *

The next morning Claire woke wrapped in Eggsy's arms and as amazing as it felt she couldn't enjoy it too much. Her entire body ached, places she never knew could hurt so badly were throbbing. She gently removed herself from Eggsy's grasp, groaning as she sat up in the bed and pushed the covers off of her. Rufus had moved to the chaise lounge in the middle of the night and upon seeing her moving around ran straight to the bedroom door a whined. She slowly approached the door and opened it slightly to allow him out; whoever was down stairs would have to let him outside. As she turned back to the bed she could see Eggsy beginning to stir under the covers. She approached the bed, sitting on the edge closest to him and waited for his eyes to crack open.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

He did his best to stretch his arms, wincing at the tightness and bruising that came with it. After a few more failed attempts he sat up in the bed and looked to her. "Honestly? Like total shit."

Claire nodded. "They should be debriefing today. We should join them."

Eggsy nodded scratching his head and throwing the covers off of him and standing. He walked into the bathroom and Claire turned to the gym bag still stranded on the armchair in the sitting area. She turned to the dresser positioned on the same wall as the bathroom door, might as well unpack. She strained to lift the bag, but dropped it onto the bed and began moving her personal items into the drawers of the dresser. After emptying the bag, she turned to the items she bought yesterday. Inside the bags were the necessities she had purchased but a new bag had been placed near the stack. She looked at it in confusion until she noticed a sticky note attached.

 _For necessities. ;)_

 _-Jocelyn_

Claire placed the bright pink sticky note on the dresser and began digging through the bag, pulling out a hanger holding a strapless black lace bra and thong set. Claire mumble profanities under her breathe as she looked into the bag again, this time pulling out a red bralette and pantie set.

As she inspected the lingerie sets the door to the bathroom opened and Eggsy immerged. He caught Claire's wide-eyed look of embarrassment and glanced down at the lingerie sets. He smiled mischievously as he eyed them then saw the pink sticky note and chuckled.

"Necessities, eh?"

Claire stuffed the hangers into the bags, the sticky note joining them, as she crammed the bag into the back of the drawer. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she remembered the first time Eggsy had seen her undressed in her bedroom back home. The embarrassment grew into an inferno upon the memory as she pushed pass him and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She looked into the bathroom mirror and nearly lost her breathe as she looked at her bruised and beaten face. The cut along her hair line was still covered with the butterfly bandages, but they could do anything for the large purpled and blue knot that formed from the impact with the steering wheel. Another bruise had appeared across her right cheek, this one slightly fainter, from her she had hit the window. She gently raised the hem of her shirt to inspect the rest of her body. Her ribs were a deep purplish color, as well as her hip. She turned her back and found no major bruising, but a few tiny cuts from broken glass. Her shoulder down to her bicep were bruising as well, possibly from the same impact with the window.

"Claire, you alright?" She heard Eggsy call.

She opened the door and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. She immediately noticed the same bruising on his cheek bone had deepened over night. She said nothing as she approached him and placed her hands onto his shoulders and stood between his thighs. The tenderly fingered a cut along the back of his neck that she hadn't noticed before.

"Breakfast?" She asked him.

Eggsy tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he nodded and stood, leading the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She was thankful the descent wasn't as bad as she had thought, but getting back to the room would be a different story. They entered the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the small breakfast table drinking coffee and finishing off the last of his eggs. He looked up from the Ipad he had been reading when they entered.

"Good morning you two." He set the tablet down and took another sip of his coffee.

Claire looked over to the chef who was finishing up washing dishes and smiled at them as he asked what they would like; both asked for scrambled eggs with toast. Claire sat at the table with Harry as Eggsy began to pour them both a cup of coffee.

"Will there be a debriefing today?" She asked Harry.

He straightened in his seat and answered in a calm voice. "Yes, there will. Normally we would hold debriefing at the shop, but considering the circumstances I find it best to keep the both of you here." He took a small sip of his coffee. "At least until after the weekend."

Eggsy placed their cups onto the table, sitting in the vacant seat between her and Harry. Claire took her mug and added sugar and cream from the small setup in the center of the table. As she mixed her brew the chef placed the plates full of eggs and buttered toast onto the table. She looked up at the man and smiled a thank you before digging in.

Harry finished his cup of coffee and began to stand, tucking the Ipad under one arm. He looked down to Eggsy as he spoke directly to him. "One hour in the meeting room." Eggsy nodded in understanding before Harry walked away.

Claire chewed slowly as she had watched the exchange, but looked back down to her plate when Harry glanced in her direction. She had sensed Harry's displeasure of having her here and demanding to be involved with debriefing, but she was still a vital part of this mission and she refused to be treated as anything other than a member of Statesman. The two finished their meals in silence and as they stood the chef approached to take the plates away, Claire thanking him once more before being led away by Eggsy.

The returned to their respected rooms to dress for the debriefing. Claire wasn't sure if she could handle wearing anything too confining and rubbing against her bruising, so she opted for comfortable leggings with a sheer panel down the leg and a loose off the shoulder T-shirt. She strategically placed the top to drift off the shoulder that had not been bruised as an attempt to hide them. A knock sounded as she slipped her tennis shoes on.

"Come in." She had called from the chaise lounge.

The door opened and Rufus came barreling towards her, sitting between her feet and looking up at her. Claire smiled and rubbed his head as she glanced up at the door, but it faltered slightly to see the visitor standing there.

"Tequila?" She stood and approached the man, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. "What are you doing here?" Eggsy appeared in the doorway next and stared at the other man.

"Just got off the plane this mornin'. Champ thought our London boys could use a hand." His fingers grazed the goose egg that had formed on her forehead and the cut that topped it off. "Looks like he was right."

"Harry's waiting." Claire hadn't noticed Eggsy had been standing there and was shocked to see the look of jealousy upon his face.

"Ladies first." Tequila held his arm out to allow Claire to exit the room ahead of him. She whistled for Rufus to follow as she walked out, pausing near Eggsy to see if he would follow along side her. She was slightly disappointed when he motioned her ahead of him.

Claire reached the bottom of the staircase and waited for Eggsy to lead the rest of the way through the house and into the meeting located downstairs near the laboratory. He held the door open for her, but made sure not to make eye contact as she passed. Upon entering she found a similar scene as the one from the plane. Harry was seated at the head of an eight-seater table, Champ's hologram seated to his right and Whiskey next to him. Claire smiled at her fellow Statesman agents as she approached the table, choosing the seat directly across from Whiskey in order to allow Eggsy to take his place near Harry and Tequila on the opposite side. Harry craned his neck and raised a brow as he spotted Rufus dutifully putting himself between Eggsy and Claire.

Claire noticed the reaction and told the pup to lay down, turning to Harry to speak. "I can send him out if it's a problem."

Harry shook his head no. "Nonsense. I find a dog to be a good companion, especially one who is as well trained as Rufus here." Claire smiled down at the dog. "Let's get to it then."

Ector entered the room carrying a clipboard and Ipad in his hands and as he approached the end of the table the mirror hanging on the wall displayed a photograph of the men that had been following Jocelyn and Claire yesterday afternoon.

"Yesterday afternoon, Galahad and I were called by our assistant, Jocelyn, and notified that she and Claire had been followed from to a café located one block from the Kingsman shop. I was able to pull video footage and had no luck with facial recognition. I did however…" Ector typed on his Ipad and pulled video footage of the London airport displayed on the screen. "Find a small window of the evening Mason Jordan's men arrived in London."

The video showed the gate that the passengers from the flight exited from. The footage zoomed in on each man exiting at different times, being sure to intermingle themselves with the crowd. The image then changed to the airport in Kentucky, the same men were shown boarding the plane, but Claire was quick to notice the differences in the video. They all had changed into different clothing, ball caps or wigs to disguise themselves from the cameras.

"Son of a bitch…" she whispered under her breathe.

The next image was that of Eggsy's smashed to hell Jaguar. Claire grimaced at the image and wondered how either of them was able to walk away from that. "Last night we were able to pull the name registered to the Land Rover found at the scene, Norton Murdock. We're still trying to identify the two men killed at the scene."

"What about the other vehicle?" Claire asked.

Ector shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "No luck locating it yet. The current most likely drifted it down stream, but we'll keep looking."

Champ sat forward in his seat as he addressed the table. "Mark Tillery and Frank Williams were killed last night. I'm assumin' by Jordan or one of his boys."

Claire didn't understand why Mason Jordan would kill two of his men, especially having the break into Statesman headquarters to do it. "Why would he do that?"

"We think the plan is changing." Whiskey stated "I think he's coming to you once he gets the go ahead from his men there in London."

"And we'll wait for him." Harry spoke next. The group turned to face him in surprise.

"Bollocks!' Eggsy looked to his mentor in outrage.

Harry turned to his protégé intent on reprimanding him, but Champ seemed to beat him to it. "Young man, this is no time for personal feelings. Now I know you and Claire have gotten mighty close, but we can't be riskin' this mission because of it."

Claire blushed profusely to be called out by not only her boss, but essentially the entire Kingsman and Statesman organizations. She also felt the heat of Tequila's stare as Champ's comments sunk in.

"Harry's right." She said. "Jordan wants to divide and conquer, but you're wrong about one thing Champ." The man rose a brow at her as she continued. "The bastard killed my family, and he's trying to finish the job, so it is personal. He's going to send as many of his men as possible, but stay behind in hopes that Statesman agents will follow his decoy. That's when he'll strike. I can guarantee it."

"You don't know that." Whiskey shook her head.

Ector stepped forward, staring at Claire as he spoke. "No, I think she's right." The group looked to him as he spoke. "It's the most basic of strategies, but the most effective. Jordan is using Claire as his diversion right now." He held his hand out as an indication towards Tequila. "You've sent one of your best agents to assist in protecting her, but you've weakened Statesman's line of protection. It's the most perfect plan of action."

Claire looked to Harry and Champ as she plead her case. "We can fight this one, but Statesman can't afford to let their guards down anymore than they already have." She laughed slightly, "The safety of our organization is more important than one tech specialist."

Eggsy looked at her sternly, anger rising inside of him at the comment. "So, you'll just roll over and let them come for you, eh?"

Claire looked to him in reassurance as she spoke. "I said what I meant. We'll fight this one," she turned to look at her fellow agents, "but Statesman stays on American soil."

Champ looked to first Harry who nodded his head in agreement, then Whiskey and Tequila who remained silent as they awaited Champ's decision. He turned to stare at Claire who silently pleaded him to understand the importance of what she was saying. He sighed and threw a hand onto the table.

"Then so be it." He turned to look at Harry. "This one's all yours my friend." He pointed a finger to Claire, but spoke directly to Kingsman's leader. "Keep my girl safe."

His hologram disappeared without another word; he was pissed and she knew it. She thought of Champ as a father figure and she had the feeling he felt the same. Often times he was hard on her, but in the best possible way. She turned to Whiskey who gave her a curt nod before she too signed off and disappeared. Claire turned to Eggsy, but she didn't get a chance to speak before he stood, throwing the chair back and storming out of the room. She watched him go, not knowing if she should follow or not.

"Go rest." She turned to look at Harry who was already standing and adjusting his suit jacket. "I'll speak with him." She nodded and stood from her seat and followed the men from the meeting room and made her way back to the confines of her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** **I'm back! I just got home from New York and could not wait to update y'all. I'll keep this short, but be sure to check my profile for an update. I wont keep y'all any longer. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Eggsy had made his way out the back door of the mansion, finding his way to stone terrace and leaning his elbows against the edge of the wall. He scrubbed his face and sighed as he heard footsteps approach. He glanced over his shoulder to find Harry coming to stand next to him, hands placed in his pockets and silent.

"I suppose you're here to give me a lecture?" Eggsy commented dryly.

Harry ignored the comment and instead placed his hands onto the edge of the stone wall. Eggsy looked at him as he spoke. "Do you remember Cambodia, Eggsy? Our final moments with Merlin?"

Eggsy raised a brow at the question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, Eggsy. I respect your work ethic, but you think more with your heart than you do with your head. Especially now that Claire has been brought into the mix."

Eggsy turned to Harry with a look of disgust. "If you're tryin' to sympathize then you're doing a shit job of it."

"I can't sympathize with you if I have never been in a situation like yours." Harry looked at the young man blankly and Eggsy paused before looking away and speaking.

"What about Cambodia?"

"In the years that I knew Merlin I never heard him speak such truer words, especially in a case like this. 'This is no time for emotion. Remember your training. Or we all die.'"

Eggsy stiffened and turned to look Harry straight on. "How the fuck is that suppose to help me, Harry? Aren't you the same person who told me that having something to lose is what makes life worth living? I can't just let her die!" Eggsy's voice had slowly escaladed in volume as he spoke, his anger and emotions getting the best of him.

"Who said anything about her dying? Claire made her choice and as much as you or I don't agree with it we have to accept it. Statesman needs every one of their agents to fortify their base against Mason's attack."

"And what about Kingsman, Harry? We have no one."

"We have agents in training that are more than capable of assisting with this mission."

"That's bullshit!" Eggsy threw his hands in the air at the thought. "You can't do this, Harry."

Harry looked to him sternly and turned his body to face Eggsy head on. He was no longer Harry Hart, Eggsy's friend and mentor, but Arthur the leader of Kingsman. "You have absolutely no say in this matter. You've allowed your personal feelings to take control and if you are unable to control them then I will remove you from this mission." Eggsy gawked at the threat, but Harry continued. "It seems you need to remember Merlin's words. Figure out what is most important here, Eggsy, because I can tell you right now that Claire already has."

"And what if she's wrong? What if Mason comes here?"

"I'm no more of a fortune teller as you are, Eggsy, but I can promise you one thing. This mission will resume as planned, with or without you. I need you to make the decision to put your emotions aside and work alongside Kingsman."

Eggsy's jaw tightened and his teeth ground into each other as he stared at Harry in outrage. Of course, he would work this mission with Kingsman, but he couldn't make a promise of keeping his emotions at bay. He was too attached to the woman who had been brought here to seek safety and was still being targeted. He didn't agree with the decision she'd made and he halfway expected it to be a result of the events in Kentucky and yesterday. Claire was still blaming herself and her decision to keep her fellow agents state side was her own personal way of protecting them and the Statesman organization.

 _The bastard killed my family, and he's trying to finish the job, so it is personal._

She was going to do anything to protect what was left, even risk her own life. That way she knew for a fact that no matter what happened to her at least the thing most important to her was safe, and that was the remainder of her family. Eggsy realized then that he'd do the same thing for Kingsman, but he also knew he'd do the same for Claire. He'd be damned before either came to harm.

Eggsy sighed in defeat as he placed his hands on top of his head, bending his neck back to look to the heavens as he turned back to the grounds beyond the terrace. "Fuck!" Harry remained silent as he watched the young man sort through the emotional turmoil inside of him. He would never understand what Eggsy was going through, but common sense told him to give the man time to make his mind. Eggsy breathed out and shut his eyes tight. "Yeah, alright. What do ya need me to do?"

"You'll be working with Tequila and Ector to prepare out recruits; get a feel for their strengths and weaknesses."

Eggsy crossed his arms, turning slightly to face the other man. "And Claire?"

"She and Jocelyn will be assisted you or I in the meantime. Claire has an idea of how and when Mason will move forward." Harry turned to walk back to the house, but turned to Eggsy again. "She needs to know you'll support this mission. If I were you, I'd go speak with her."

Eggsy nodded, taking one final look over the terrace before following Harry into the main house. As he approached the stairs he found Tequila speaking with Ector in the foyer. Both men acknowledge him with a nod and Eggsy approached.

"We'll beginning training with the recruits at 0800 tomorrow." Ector said. Eggsy nodded in agreement, looking over the clipboard held in the man's hands. Seven photos of young men dressed in siren suits were displayed on the screen; Richard hadn't made the cut with the weapons training which didn't surprise him, the boy was a piss poor shot.

Eggsy looked to Tequila who was watching him intently. "Thank you."

Tequila must have understood what he meant because he nodded, grinning as he looked down to his boots. "Don't. They always say the best men get the girl." Tequila gave him a friendly slap on the back before the two walked off in separate directions.

Eggsy's heart sank and his stomach began turning circles as he ascended the stairs and made his way to Claire's room. He knocked three times and waited for her to answer, her spotted Rufus's shadow at the crack of the door and floor. The door opened and he held his breathe until he saw her face, worry evident.

"Can we talk?" He asked sheepishly. Claire nodded, opening the door fully and allowing him inside.

Eggsy entered and waited for Claire to close the door, she stared at him and motioned to the armchairs in the sitting area. He noticed that a tray of coffee had been brought up and she took a mug into both hands as she folded her legs underneath her and sat. Eggsy took the second chair and leaned forward, placing his forearms against his knees and looking to the ground below him. He had no idea how to approached the subject, but Claire took control of the conversation.

"I won't change my mind. Harry and Champ won't either." She spoke softly, not in anger and he was thankful for that. He hadn't known how she would react to him coming to see her, but he was happy to see that she did so willingly.

"I know you won't." He scrubbed his calloused palms against his face as he turned to look at her. "Just tell me that you chose this not because of everything that has happened."

Claire lowered her brows. "Of course, I have."

Eggsy looked to her with a mixture of sadness and frustration. "I told you. None of this-" Claire interrupted him before he could finish.

"Is my fault. I understand that, but that's not why. I know what Mason is planning…"

Eggsy shook his head in disagreement. "No, no you don't. You think you do and it's a big 'what if'."

Claire tried not to let the comment hurt her feelings, he wasn't saying these things to be personal, he was thinking like an agent. The difference between them was that Eggsy was very much a systematic thinker whereas she was more analytical; she had reviewed Mason's case files numerous times and she understood his way of thinking. Mason was a nonconfrontational kind of guy, which was why his little henchmen did all of the dirty work. There is no way he would come to London and risk losing everything over her; she was safest here.

"We agreed that we're still partners until this mission is over." Eggsy looked at her in a way that both startled and aroused her, he was so serious in that moment that she had no idea how to react, but she continued. "You have to trust me on this one. Please?"

Eggsy let out a breath, speaking slowly and with direct meaning. "I've always trusted you, but this is one of those times that I have to question if you're right."

"I can't lie and say that I know without a doubt in my mind that I am, but I have a gut feeling about it."

Eggsy sat and watched her for a few moments before looking at Rufus then the low burning log placed on the fire. She was so sure that she was right, and as much as he wanted to believe her he had his own gut feeling that none of this was going to go as planned. He decided then that he'd see what she and Harry had up their sleeves then develop a contingency plan of his own.

"I don't like this, Claire."

She offered him a small smile of encouragement. "I know. I don't either, but what choice do we really have?" Eggsy paused for a moment, thinking through the possible scenarios.

"Alright then," he smiled at her, "what's the plan, eh?"

"To be determined tomorrow. Harry wants to take the day to convene with Ector and discuss strategies."

The two remained silent, neither one not knowing what to say next. The tension between them had been thick since this morning's meeting and Claire was given the time to think things over. What if Eggsy had been right from the start? What if a relationship between them was asking for far too much right now? Though he had said they were 'complicated' she wasn't so sure that was the best terminology to use. Complicated meant being in two different cities, taking a break, pre-exclusive dating or anything along those lines. She was the target of an insane murderer with the intent of taking over an American spy organization whereas Eggsy was a senior agent of their sister agency in London. On top of all of this they've developed feelings for one another that seem to have put both of them in a weakened state of mind. So, was this really the right decision?

"Eggsy…" She placed her coffee onto the table and righted herself in her seat. "Is this the right thing to do?"

"I already told you that I don't like it, but I'll support you and Statesman."

Claire shook her head. "That's not what I meant." Eggsy remained silent as he contemplated what she was saying to him, then he looked at her with a frown. "Is it?" She asked again.

Eggsy stood to move closer to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her and ignoring Rufus's nudge against his hand for attention. The only person receiving his attention at the moment was Claire. "Is there anything that you won't doubt?" He joked with her.

Claire looked down to her hands that were subconsciously picking at the hemline of her pajama pants. "Not really."

Eggsy stopped her hands from fidgeting and brought her attention to his face before he spoke. "Then stop. I told you that we're going to figure this out, but don't think for one second I'm letting you do any of this alone."

"What if this mission goes to shit and we're to blame?" She asked.

Eggsy wanted to laugh at the thought. "It won't. I trust you and Harry to make the right choice."

Eggsy was right, she had to stop doubting herself and this mission's success or it was sure to fail. She couldn't blame herself when things went south or she would never make anything of herself. And thinking that hers and Eggsy's feelings towards each other were going to affect this mission was just another excuse. They were both strong willed people with an exceptional urge to succeed in whatever was put in front of them. She had believed in him when he'd said that their feelings would remain separate from the mission, so she had to do the same.

Claire smiled at him, "Thank you." Eggsy grinned at her as he pulled her from the chair to join him on the floor, setting her down next to him and allowing her legs to drape across his lap.

They had sat there for several minutes and chatted about personal things and life within their respected agencies when Claire gathered the courage to ask him about Merlin. She'd heard of him through the other Statesman agents and had known he was involved in the Poppy Adams case, but she'd never delved too far into it.

"What was Merlin like?" She asked him. She sensed his apprehension and his body seemed to tense at the mention of his old comrade's name.

"Bloody brilliant. He pushed you to be your best and never accepted anything less. He was loyal. He died for Harry and me." Eggsy stared off into nothing as his sentence trailed off.

"You miss him." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Always. Having him right now would be fantastic."

"I'm sorry." Claire placed her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a side hug.

"Don't be." Eggsy laid his cheek against her head and rubbed Rufus's ears. They stayed sitting there for a good bit, learning about one another and enjoying what was most likely going to be the last few hours of piece until all of this was out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** **I am so sorry for abandoning y'all! It's been a hectic few weeks and I've finally started to catch up and get back into a routine with family and work which is starting to free up my spare time to sit down and write. Thank you for being so supportive and sticking through it! *blows air kisses***

 **I have officially decided to follow through with a sequel to my Kingsman fanfic, but it wont be posted until further down the road. I've felt as though I rushed through this one in the excitement of sharing it with y'all, so I want to take my time with the sequel and due Claire and Eggsy justice. I have a basic storyline laid out, but of course I will be tweaking it as I go along.**

 **Now, on with the show! I hope that you all enjoy the new update and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next few days were full of strategizing inside the meeting room with Harry, Eggsy, Tequila and Ector present. Claire had remained standing alongside Ector as they made their presentation to the two Kingsman members and Tequila. She had reconvened with Ector yesterday afternoon to discuss possible scenarios and pulled all of their data together. Their confidence had grown tremendously as they spent the hours mapping out target locations, surveying airport security to ensure they didn't miss any departures or arrivals of Mason's men while also reviewing recruiting results in order to place stronger members in key positions.

Ector had offered the idea to use the mansion as their primary weapon; they would have to upper hand knowing the layout of the house as well as having full use of the armory. The plan that had been developed was to use Claire as a form of bait to lure Jordan's men to the mansion. From there they would have Victor and Douglas, the two recruits with the highest weapons scoring, positioned on the roof and flanking either side of the house. Harry and Eggsy would have one recruit alongside them at their positions in the rear of the mansion and inside. Claire would be accompanied by Ector in the vehicle where she would then be guided into the house and remain in the safety of the meeting room with Jocelyn. In the chance that Jordan did decide to fly into London under the radar they had developed a contingency plan where Harry and Eggsy would need to separate him from his men. It would be up to Ector and Claire to lead him into the house for that to happen.

Claire analyzed Harry's reactions to their display broadcasted over the screen. He was memorizing every person's location and mentally calculating their strengths, weaknesses and ability to perform within those positions. Claire and Ector had meticulously drawn out these plans and had taken the same calculations into account as they mapped everyone's roles out; it was imperative that everyone acted accordingly.

"And our means of contact?" Harry finally asked. Claire strode to the meeting room door to invite her assistant Jocelyn inside. The young woman sauntered her way through the door and approached the table with a clipboard in hand, a stack of paperwork and a thick envelope placed on top. Jocelyn smiled as she handed the envelope to Harry and took a step back, glancing at Claire as she took her position next to her.

Harry opened the envelope to inspect the contents closely, nodding his head slowly in agreement with the two women as he handed the parchment to Eggsy who was seated next to him. Claire gauged Eggsy's own reaction as he read over the paper, knowing that he was still not keen on the idea of Claire and Jocelyn engagement in the mission. Eggsy's brows rose as he turned to the two women.

"A military ball?" His astonishment was evident, as well as his disapproval, but Harry had made it clear a few days ago that Eggsy's opinion of this mission would go on deaf ears. It was not his place to argue or challenge Harry's decisions, so he refrained.

Jocelyn nodded her confirmation. "Tomorrow night."

Tequila spoke next. "And how do y'all know they'll be at this fine little dance in their fancy costumes?",

Ector spoke next. "Jordan and his men are all ex-military, and we're speculating that their new London members are as well. If so, this will give us the perfect opportunity to slip in, be seen and lure them all out. If Jordan's here he'll be sure to be there."

Harry took several moments to ponder over their entire presentation and the military ball. Claire hope he would see the reasoning behind their plan as much as she and Ector did. The cover would be perfect, especially with Ector's military background-the only way they had a been able to get an invitation. As soon as they were baited in the two would lead them straight to the rest. It was nearly fool proof.

Harry stood from his seat, taking the invitation from Eggsy and folding it back into the envelope before placing it into Ector's hand. "I suggest we get you two fitted then. Come along, Ector. Tequila, they'll need an escort." Harry made his way out of the doors as Ector gave a nod to Claire and Jocelyn as the two men followed him out the door; job well done.

Jocelyn, who was still standing near her, whispered in Claire's ear. "I've got a selection of dresses downstairs for you. I'll have them brought up."

"Thank you, Jocelyn." The other woman turned on her heel and sashayed her way out the doors and rounded the corner to make her way down stairs to retrieve Claire's outfit choices.

Claire turned to face Eggsy who was now standing from his seat, pushing it back into the table, and approaching her. He was wearing one of her favorite grey suits with dark brown Oxfords and his glasses. Everything about him at this moment was causing her insides to turn into jelly. The way he walked, the smell of that damn cologne she loved so much and the look he was giving her. As he came to stand in front of her she reached up, placing the glasses between her fingers and slowly slid them off before folding them and tucking them into the breast pocket of his jacket. Eggsy looked down to the glasses with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Claire said in a whisper.

Eggsy wrapped both arms loosely around her waist and sighed. "You always say that and you shouldn't."

Claire's hands found their place along his upper arms, resting against the material of his suit jacket and feeling the muscles hidden underneath. "I know." She looked down to her leather boots and his Oxfords, studying the complimentary colors. "I also know you're not happy about this mission." Her eyes finally found his as she studied his reaction.

Eggsy made no effort of hiding his emotions or his opinion of it all as he spoke. "No, I'm not. My girlfriend is going to a fancy ball with another man to bait even more men that are trying to kill her. So, no I'm not ecstatic."

Claire tried desperately to hide her reaction to the declaration, but failed miserably as she smiled up at him. "Girlfriend, huh?"

Eggsy's bulged for a moment until he registered her full reaction, his shock soon turning into a look of sin. "Aye. You are, so nothing funny."

Claire giggled as she reached up on her toes intending to place a chaste kiss across his lips, but something about the action wasn't enough for him. Eggsy felt a possessiveness come over him, feeling a need to make anyone who matter know that this woman was his. With just one look this woman could tear him about, ripping out his core and tossing out everything he thought he knew about himself and replacing it with something alien. They'd look at one another and every wall or reservation he had erected was being torn down, brick by brick, by this warrior of a woman fighting off any presumptions he may have carried at one point.

Eggsy allowed her to press her lips into his, but in a whirl, he took control. His arms constricted around her waist, holding her into place, as his possessive need took over; he was dizzy from it. Claire knew she had been baited, but she had no qualms against this as she cured her own needs. He had turned her innocent kiss into this dance of wills, his hands moving from her waist to her back and still onwards to glide into her hairline as he titled her head to one side. Eggsy took one step forward as she took one back, pressing herself into the wall behind her. Claire smiled into the kiss as she cupped her hand along his jaw line to stall him and she sighed in satisfaction as he slowly pulled away from her and allowed both to take in a breath.

Claire looked into his eyes and found the same deep emerald colors intertwined into the see of lighter shades. His eyes searched hers and she found a proud twinkle instilled in them and she laughed.

"What?" Eggsy asked with a grin.

Claire shook her head, straightening his lapels as she answered. "Nothing, Casanova."

Eggsy smiled broadly at her and she nearly melted all over again. He was far too handsome for his own good and as she allowed her eyes to wonder over his facial features. She'd studied him many times before, trying her best to break down what made this man so interesting, but it wasn't until that moment that she heard him refer to her as his that she allowed herself to enjoy him physically. She memorized the hard line of his jaw to the scar dipping into his left eyebrow then back down to the smile lines framing around his eyes. She grinned as she caught him studying her face as well and she placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"C'mon. You can pick my dress out." She grabbed his hand and lead him out the door and to her bedroom where Jocelyn had promised to meet her.

The pair had made it upstairs and to her room just as Jocelyn was waving the other assistants out and tried doing the same to Eggsy. Claire objected, giving her a knowing smiling to which Jocelyn returned with a wiggle of her brow. Luckily Eggsy had missed the exchange, but caught sight of the crimson coloring of her cheeks as she approached the rack of dresses.

Each dress was displayed on the rack with the corresponding shoes. The first was a deep merlot colored dress with a sweetheart neckline covered by a layer of lace with capped sleeves and cream colored Christian Louboutin heels. The next was a bright navy-blue gown with a layer of lace adding details along the skirt, the bodice had the same lace capped sleeves and a plunging neckline that gathered at the waistline just above a beaded belt. The accompanying shoes were black peeped toes with straps crossing across the top of the foot. The third dress was a beautiful lavender choker style dress with a fully beaded bodice that blossomed into flowing layers of chiffon and satin; a pair of silver beaded Jimmy Choo heels were placed along side the dress. The final was boat necked gown with a beaded bodice fastened together at the neck and a sheer backing and the skirt of the dress was a sleek fabric resembling crepe, but in a lighter form. A pair of Christian Louboutin pumps were positioned next to the gown.

Claire felt the fabrics of each dress, gazing at the intricate details of each one and aweing at the beauty of them all. Eggsy watched her feel along the hangers and come to stop at the second and fourth gowns, eyeing both. The look on her face told him that she had nearly made her choice, but was having trouble deciding which would be a better suit for her. As he stared at the two gowns her remembered the image of her in Kentucky, clad only in her black bra and panty set; he did his best to shake the image from his mind.

"What do you think, Jocelyn?" She had asked.

"Blue." Claire's gaze came to rest on his. Eggsy was staring at her, an unknown emotion in his eyes that caused her heart to limp into a sprint. Heart began to flare through her chest, the small hairs along her neck and arms stood to attention and her blood began to pump fire through her. She smiled at him as she looked to Jocelyn and nodded her approval of his choice.

"Alright, then." Jocelyn clapped her hands together as she moved the gown and shoes to a portable clothing rack situated in the corner near the French doors. She turned to remove the remaining dresses from the room and informed Claire that her stylist would be in tomorrow afternoon to assist her in getting ready.

"Thank you." Claire called out as the door closed behind the woman.

Claire looked at Eggsy who had moved to on of the arm chairs in the sitting room. She watched as he typed a message into his phone and deposited it into his jacket, turning his head as she approached. Claire came to stand in front of him as he looked up to meet her gaze, the same unknown emotion present in his eyes, but she sensed the tension in his body language. She cocked her head to the side in puzzlement and placed her palms against his shoulders.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Claire lowered her brows in defiance.

"What does that mean?"

Eggsy stood, meaning to place a kiss against her lips, but Claire dodged him just in time. She ignored to look of hurt and annoyance he gave her as she asked again. "What is it?"

Eggsy's entire demeanor changed in an instant. His usual softness towards her melted away as he stepped past her and came to stand at the behind the arm chair, placing his palms against the cushioned back rest. Neither one of them spoke as the air thickened with tension and she wanted nothing more than get to the bottom of what had just happened. They had gone from one extreme to another-kissing frantically in the meeting room to what ever this was. Were they arguing? Was something said or done that had angered him in such a way that she was to blame?

She studied his body language and lack of eye contact and she realized that he was like a stone, steady and unmoving, but also unreadable. He was hiding as much emotion from her as possible and it was in that moment that she realized how much control he put out-his job, his life outside of Kingsman, his family, and even his emotions and demeanor. In the few weeks that she had known him she had never seen him act in such a way that not only confused her, but startled her into thinking that she was the cause of it all.

Eggsy had remained neutral towards her until her arrival in London, when their feelings towards one another had come to light and blossomed. From that point on she had changed, taking into account how Eggsy would react to her actions or the things she said. He was doing the same. His feelings towards this mission had not changed and it seemed that the more real it became the more control he lost. He was allowing his emotions to take control and she couldn't allow that to happen; no matter how it broke her.

"It's me, isn't it?" She didn't mean for it to happen, but her voice cracked as she spoke in a low whisper. She watched as his shoulders squared and he remained looking down at the fireplace. "Tell me."

Eggsy looked up at her, his green eyes reflecting the flames as he spoke. "Yeah."

As Jocelyn moved the rest of the evening gowns from the room Eggsy had received a notification from Ector. Mason had arrived at the London airport only a few moments ago and he was notifying Statesman. His mood instantly soured at the news and his defensive instincts took over.

 _New plan of action?_

Eggsy had sent the message in hopes of changing Ector and Harry's minds. If Mason was in London the chances of Claire or a Kingsman agent getting injured were greatly increased and he would not allow that to happen.

 _The original plan remains. Claire, Tequila and I will attend the ball tomorrow night._

 _We can't bait them with civilians._

 _Claire is not a civilian. The plan remains._

Eggsy's anger had boiled to it's breaking point and it seemed that Claire was the unfortunate target. He had tried so desperately to avoid developing feeling towards this woman who challenged him, the one he secretly watched out of the corner of his eye and ceased to amaze him with her intelligence. She thought like an agent, yet she refused to be one because of her compassion for others and her willingness to put herself out of the limelight in order to assist those that needed her, even now. Knowing that she may very well be injured or killed tomorrow night she still refused to allow Statesman to come tumbling down. Eggsy knew there was no stopping her or coercing her into changing her mind and it infuriated her.

"It's me, isn't it?" Her voice had broken his heart and he refused to look at her sadden features, but he answered her anyway.

"Yeah." How was he supposed to tell her that he could watch this woman that had weaved herself into his core and ripped him about that he refused to standby and watch her put herself into harms way? Any way that you looked at it she was entering a suicide mission.

Claire's eyes bore into his soul as she read every emotion and expression he tried to hide from her. He watched as her eyes glistened and her voice cracked once more. "Jordan."

The sound of his name on her tongue was revolting; the mention of it fueling the fire even more. Eggsy stared at her, so many emotions riddling his body that he had no idea how to react to her within that moment. Anger of the entire situation, frustration that she was still stubborn enough to go through this all, and passion for the same stubbornness. He was confused by the feelings she had unknowingly instilled inside him that had confounded him from the start. What made this sandy haired woman any different from the others?

As he stared at her it all came together; she was Claire Henry. The curly haired blonde that had sauntered her way into Statesman's organization and took control, no questions asked, and made a name for herself. She took responsibilities for her actions and had compassion for those that Eggsy felt were undeserving. She was smart, witty, resourceful and even more. In the mere two weeks that he had known her she made turned his world completely upside down and he wasn't ready to throw in the towel. He also knew that if she went to the ball tomorrow night that she may not return and he couldn't live with that.

"I can't let you do this, Claire." He moved around the chair and came to stand in front of her, placing his hands within hers. "I can't let you walk into this."

Claire looked into his eyes, all sense of playfulness and mirth gone. Instead he found remorse and sadness as she spoke. "I told you. You don't get to make that choice."

The words broke him. She was choosing the mission, like any agent would – like he would. She was seeking the feeling of accomplishment in fulfilling this mission, whether she made it to the end of not. There was no changing her mind, and he knew that.

Eggsy took a step back, shaking his head. "What about everything else?"

Claire threw her hands into the air with frustration. "What else is there, Eggsy?" She motioned between the two of them. "Us? I have no idea what you want from me. Half an hour ago you're calling me your girlfriend, but I have a hard time coming to terms with that because you made it clear that whatever this is was complicated, that we would work it out after the mission was completed."

"And how is that going to happen if your killed tomorrow?" He didn't mean to, but his voice had raised several octaves.

She dropped her head, refusing to meet his gaze as she twiddled the hem of her top between her fingers. They both knew the answer to the question, but neither refused to answer it. Claire knew in that moment that no matter what she would come out of this a loser. If she chose to listen to Eggsy she would always live with the regret of 'What if I had followed through?' 'What if I had taken Mason Jordan down on my first mission?'. She would lose to satisfaction of retribution for those killed by him, especially her MeMaw and Mr. White who were innocent victims. She would never voice it again, but this was very much a personal mission. On the other hand, if she went ahead as planned she would most likely lose Eggsy in the process. She'd ruin everything they had promised to one another, all in one single decision. She had to make a choice and she hope that he would honor her decision and continue to stand with her, but that was a long shot.

"I'm doing this Eggsy. With or without you."

The hurt in his eyes caused her own to fill with tears. She wanted desperately to go to him, but she held her ground as he turned and walked to the bedroom door. He didn't even look to her as he closed it behind him, leaving her alone in the room.

Claire made her way to the bed and threw herself into the confines of the plush afghan blanket draped across the foot. She let the tears she had been holding back finally fall freely as she lay there, staring at the blue evening gown positioned in the corner. She sobbed quietly for several minutes. She was scared of what was to come and saddened by the fact that the one person who she was counting on to keep her sanity had deserted her. She hadn't realized how much she was depending on Eggsy until then. Eggsy was the one to tell her to let go of the past and not to hold onto the things that were out of her control. It was because of him that she was able to mourn the loss of her grandmother and the knowledge that she was temporary removed from her job and home all at the same time. She prided herself in being a strong and independent woman, but even Wonder Woman needed assistance at times. She had never felt anything like this before – broken and hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Claire woke from her restless night's sleep with butterflies in her stomach. Now that she knew what to expect from tonight she was slowly losing her confidence. What if Eggsy was right and she was killed tonight? Would it all still be worth it?

The door to her bedroom slowly opened and she smiled as Rufus came barreling into her bed and Jocelyn poked her head inside.

"Good morning." Claire was slightly surprised to see the woman dressed in plain blue jeans, Converse and a loose-fitting T-shirt. It was a stark contrast to her pencil skirt and blouses she normal wore.

"Casual Friday?" Claire remarked.

Jocelyn looked down to her ensemble and smiled as she handed her a cup of coffee. "Galahad seemed on edge this morning…"

Claire's smile faltered as she looked to the other woman over the brim of her mug, shaking her head as a warning that they were not going to discuss things any further. Jocelyn's mouth fell into a frown as she understood the meaning behind Claire's look and purposefully turned away and began to fiddle with her phone. Claire sighed and clambered out of the bed, making an excuse that she needed to shower in order to avoid the topic of conversation and the awkwardness of it all.

As she locked the door, Rufus safe guarding it as he took his position on the bathroom rug, she turned the shower head on to allow the water to warm. She pulled her wild curls from their nest atop her head and gazed at her still healing bruises. She was worried as to how they would be covered for tonight's event.

A knock came to the door and Claire jumped. "Claire." It was Tequila.

"Yes!" She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she pressed her hand against the frame of the door and cracked it open enough to peep up at the cowboy.

"Harry's asked me to give you a debrief of this morning's meeting." He did his best to avoid looking down, knowing full well that she was only slightly covered.

Claire nodded. "I'll be quick then." She closed the door, replacing the lock, and stepped into the shower. She made quick work of washing her hair and body as she enjoyed the warm that the steam provided.

As she stepped out she wrapped her hair into a separate towel and applied lotion to her exposed skin before donning a plush bathrobe and stepping out of the warmth of bathroom. Upon stepping out she realized that Tequila was accompanied with Jocelyn, Ector and Harry. It was no surprise to her that Eggsy had not joined them.

"You're aware of Jordan's arrival last night?" Harry asked.

Claire stood near the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed as she nodded. "Yes. Eggsy told me last night."

Ector stepped forward. "Are you still part of this mission?"

The question caught her off guard. Why would he ask something like that? "Has someone said otherwise?"

Tequila shifted his weight to turn towards her. "Whatever happened last night needs to be settled."

Claire's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the people in the room around her. The argument between her and Eggsy was none of their concern because she refused to allow it to affect this mission. "We go according to plan. I won't speak for others, but I'll be downstairs this evening."

She turned her attention to Jocelyn, spreading her arms outwards. "Are we doing this?"

An hour later Claire was seated at the vanity in the bathroom with Rufus in her lap and group of people running circles around her. Jocelyn had brought in a team of hairstylists to blowout her unruly curls, trim her ends and style her hair into full and bouncy vintage waves. Two makeup artists had begun to work on covering the various bruises along her shoulders and back while another worked on her face makeup. Jocelyn had made sure to let them know that the look needed to be soft and elegant to go along with the dress. After nearly two hours they had finished and Claire was pleasantly surprised to see the work.

Her bruises were completely hidden by the body makeup and her hair. Her face was practically glowing from the perfection of it all. The artist had applied minimal eyeshadow, using neutral colors to carve out her crease and add a slight shimmer to her lid and outline the lash line with a small wing. She was shocked to see that a pair of dainty false lashes had been applied to give her a fuller appearance as well. Her lips were painted in a nude shade, but a light pink gloss gave her a slight blushed look. Jocelyn had placed a gold necklace around her neck, a small stone resting between her collar bones.

"There's a camera and microphone inside so that we can see and hear what you do." She handed her a set of diamond studded earrings. "You'll be able to communicate with us through these." Claire nodded as she began to fasten the jewelry.

If it hadn't been for the circumstances Claire would have been able to enjoy this a little more, even more so if she and Eggsy were on better terms. She tried not to think of it as Jocelyn approached her with the gown and shoes as well as the black lingerie she had purchased her a few days ago.

"There won't be any need for that." She had said, directing her stare to the lingerie set hanging off the door knob.

Jocelyn picked them up and handed the off to her. "There's always a need."

Claire sighed in defeat as Jocelyn exited the bathroom and she set to work removing her robe and slipping into the underwear first. As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror she had to admit she felt sexy in them. She turned to the dress still on the hanger and began to unzip the back, but she soon realized that the dress would need her to go braless. She slipped her top off before stepping into the gown and pulling the strap over her shoulders, careful not to disrupt the makeup. She watched herself in the mirror as she adjusted the bodice and straps to fit against her body, happy with the results. She slipped the heels onto her feet, carefully fastening the backs as she called for Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, I need help with this zipper." She looked down to Rufus who was standing at the door, sniffing along the crack. She opened the door and watched as he exited, but noticed a set of black dress shoes. She looked up, expecting to see Tequila or Ector, only to find Eggsy standing before her in military uniform with his hair slicked back.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Escorting you. Turn around." Claire paused as she processed the words he was telling her. She turned, allowing his hands to touch her bare back as he zipped the gown to the middle of her back and fastened the hook and eye at the top.

"Tequila was supposed to be our escort tonight." She said as she turned to face him again.

Eggsy's smug look made her desperate to slap him. "You didn't seriously think he would fit into that kind of scene, did you?"

Claire's eyes narrowed at his comment as she found slight offense to it. "Why are you doing this?"

Eggsy sobered up at the question as he looked her over for the very first time; Claire felt her body heat at the intensity of his stare. She herself took a once over of his uniform and couldn't help but to find him incredibly handsome in it.

"I told you I wasn't ecstatic about you going tonight to bait some randoms into following you home."

If Claire wasn't still upset about yesterday's conversation with him she would have laughed, but she wouldn't forgive him so easily. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a figure towards him. "We need to talk after this is all said and done."

Eggsy nodded at her. "Agreed."

Claire sidestepped her way around him and grabbed the clutch that Jocelyn had left on the dresser for her. She turned to pet Rufus on the head before she left. "Be good. Stay in here, buddy."

Eggsy had already made his way to the bedroom door and was holding it open to her as she approached, she looked at him once again. Eggsy gave her a smirk as he looked down at her gown and the rest of her ensemble. "You look beautiful." He offered his arm to her and she reluctantly laced her hand into his elbow.

Downstairs Claire found the group standing in the foyer finalizing their plan of action and dispersing to their designated positions. Harry was being closely followed by Jocelyn as he controlled the chaos. Ector and Tequila stood nearby, browsing through Ector's clipboard and speaking in hushed whispers. As Claire and Eggsy descended the stairs the room stopped moving as everyone watched them in awe, Claire glanced at Jocelyn who gave her an approving smile. As they stepped off the stair case Ector approached them, dressed in a black suit and tie.

"Jocelyn has told you that your jewelry is your means of communication tonight?" Claire nodded, repositioning the necklace to face outwards. She glanced down at the hand held he cradled in his arms and saw his image appeared in two different angles. She looked to Eggsy, noticing the height of the other image and noticed the glasses he wore.

Harry approached them, nodding his approval of their evening wear. "Are you ready?" Claire took a deep breathe as she nodded her head.

Tequila approached then and she smiled up at him. "You sneaky bastard." She laughed at his smirk.

"We need to get going." Ector turned to exit the mansion as she and Eggsy followed close behind. Outside she could see the recruits filing into their locations around the perimeter of the property and she looked to Harry. Something in the blank stare he gave her was reassurance enough to know that everything was going to be handled according to plan.

Ector opened the back door of the town car for them and Eggsy assisted in her into the back of the car, gathering her skirts and placing them into the car before making his way to the other side of the car. He exchanged a look with Ector and Harry, both nodding to him before he stepped into the car as well.

Claire toyed with the lace overlay of her gown as she stared out the window, watching the property slowly disappear behind them as Ector guided the car past the front gates. This was the first outing she'd had since their accident several days ago and her nerves were catching up to her. Knowing that Mason would be present at the function made everything even more crucial than before. They had to be sure that he didn't get away because the likelihood of another opportunity presenting itself like this was slim. Claire needed the closure of his capture.

Eggsy had picked up on her unease and placed his hand over hers, she looked down to it then back to him. She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Saying how gorgeous I look tonight isn't going to miraculously fix anything."

Ector looked between the two of them in the rearview. "Now is not the time for this. Whatever is going on between the two of you better be resolved or put aside until this is all over with."

Claire looked to Eggsy. She wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, so instead they'd play the happy young couple. "He's right. The mission comes first." It took Eggsy a moment before he nodded his agreement. Satisfied, Claire turned to look out the window and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

It hadn't taken long for them to arrive at the ball and she was shocked to see a line of car waiting to drop off their passengers in front of a beautifully decorated hotel. She stared up and counted at least fifteen stories above the massive awning that had been erected to cover the guest from the rain that had begun to fall. Ector made his way through the line of vehicles and came to stop at the main entrance. As he parked the car he told her to wait as he stepped out of the vehicle and opened the back driver's side door to allow Eggsy to exit first. She edged her way across the backseat and accepted his outstretched hand as she placed her feet onto the pavement and adjusted her gown and skirts.

"Thank you, Johnson." Eggsy turned to Ector who nodded his head to them and entered the vehicle once more. Eggsy turned back to Claire to offer her his arm, she slipped her hand into his elbow and allowed him to guide her inside.

"What do we look for?" She whispered to Eggsy as they took their place in line.

She could hear Harry's voice through her earrings. _You look for no one and nothing. You'll blow your cover. As soon as we see something we'll let you know._

Eggsy exchanged a glance with her as they approached the door and he handed their invitation to the men standing watch. The man looked over the invite and nodded their approval as they entered. Claire's stomach churned as she looked all around them. The lobby was filled with military members of various rankings and branches from all over the world. She spotted several US uniforms mingling into the crowd of people and she made mental notes of name tags. Upon entering the grand ball room, a server approached carrying a tray of champagne; she was not fond of the idea of drinking while on a mission, but the circumstances called for it. Eggsy took two glasses and handed one to her as they survey the room around them.

Claire caught sight of a familiar face at the bar, chattering with a young blonde dressed in a red slip dress. Her eyes narrowed in on the facial features and she instantly recognized the man from the restaurant. They were here.

 _Mingle about. Do your best to line your perimeter._

Eggsy guided Claire to the back wall of the room and turning his back to the crowd as he spoke to her. "You stay with me at all times. Yeah?" She nodded as she did her best to calm her nerves. She sipped at her champagne and gazed around the room and took in her surroundings.

The bar was pushed to the opposite corner of the room, closest to the exit, table had been placed around the dance floor where a large group of people were already gathered, engaging in a dance to 'The Way You Look Tonigh't by Frank Sinatra. Claire caught sight of a group of men near the bar, conversing amongst themselves and found it odd that they had gathered so quickly.

"We need to get closer to the bar." She told Eggsy. He turned to glance at the opposite end in the most nonchalant way possible and realized what she had been referring to. He turned back to her, taking her glass and placing it on the nearest table as he took her hand and lead her on to the dance floor. "Can you dance?" She had asked.

Eggsy smirked at her, "They teach you these things in charm school."

She rolled her eyes at his usual reference as she allowed his arm to snake around her waist and she placed her left hand at the top of his shoulder and her right joined with his. Eggsy guided her into a slow rhythmic dance, staying cautious enough to keep a safe distance from the group while also attempting the eavesdrop on the conversation.

 _I need you closer, Galahad._

Claire tensed as she stared into his eyes, her nerves taking control once more. They finished the dance and Eggsy quickly took her hand and lead her to the bar, giving her a reassuring squeeze as he approached. She held her breathe as she watch him place a hand on one man's shoulder, excusing himself, as he leaded closer to the bartender and ordering two martinis. Claire stood awkwardly and watched the exchange for a brief moment until movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to the main entrance of the ball room, a mere 20-30 feet away, and watched as a man dressed in American Naval uniform entered with the same blonde dressed in red entered.

 _Target confirmed. Claire, Galahad watch yourselves. Jordan just entered._

Claire stared at the couple, memorizing their features, until she noticed Jordan turn his attention towards her. Claire gasped and turned her head in time to see Eggsy approach with two martini glasses. She graciously accepted hers, but did not take a drink. Eggsy placed a protective hand against her lower back as he watched the other man step onto the dance floor with the blonde. He made a point of glancing over her shoulder to look in Claire's direct. He was taunting her.

Eggsy calmed himself by turning to guide Claire out of the main ball room and into the lobby area. He spotted a secluded area near the elevators and staircase and made his way over to it. He spoke to Harry under his breath as they walked.

"Harry, are you picking anything up?" Claire listened for the other man to answer.

 _They're going to act quick. Jordan has already spotted you both and has his men waiting for you to enter the ball room._

"What do we do?" Claire asked them both.

 _You need to bait them in, Claire._

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to Eggsy in terror. Bait them in how? She thought he was supposed to be at her side the entire time. The plan was too never split up! She was beginning to lose her nerve as time drug on. "I can't."

 _I need you to make quick work, Claire. You have to do this and fast. This is our only opportunity._

She looked to Eggsy once more as her breathing quickened. Eggsy saw her reaction and quickly took her hand into his and guided her into a corner away from prying eyes. He placed his hands against her cheeks and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"You can do this. I'll be right outside these doors." Claire's eyes rocketed to the ball room doors then back to his as her chest heaved. "I won't leave you." Her breathing was still a fierce intake and exhale of air as she stared into his eyes, then back at the ball room doors.

 _You need to go now, Claire. Jordan is sending his men._

Something inside her clicked as she placed her hands over his and nodded her head before giving into the sudden burst of adrenaline and making her way over to the ball room doors.

 _I need you to divert straight to Jordan._

Claire searched the crowd of people, spotting her target making his way from the bar and back to the dance floor. She took a deep breath as she made her move towards him, intent on cutting into his dance. She was only 10 feet away when she felt a large arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her aside. She looked up to see the dark-haired waiter from the restaurant look down to her. Then she felt the sharp compression of a knife against her low back.

Panic and fear began to cripple her senses as she followed wherever she was being lead to. She knew full well that if she made a scene or fought back that it would likely be a fatal mistake. She tried desperately to remember all of her training, but in that moment the flight or die instincts were kicking in.

"Best not to say nothin', lovely." She looked to the dance floor to see Mason watching her, a smirk plastered against his lips. The man sat her onto one of the bar stools and took his place standing behind her, the knife still pressed into her side. Claire didn't dare to look around any further to see if Eggsy was within sight, but prayed that he was near.

She looked to her right and saw Jordan approach with a confident swagger. He took the seat opposite hers and stared at her. "Hello, Miss Henry." Claire didn't answer. "I hope you've been enjoying your evening." He took the lace material of her gown between his fingers. "You look mightly lovely tonight. Doesn't she Jason?"

The man holding the knife against her low back chuckled. "Yes, sir."

 _Galahad, hold back. Ector is bringing reinforcements._

Jordan looked around the ball room. "Where's your boyfriend, Claire?"

She rested her elbow against the bar as an attempt to play it cool and settle the wave of emotions churning inside her. "We had a slight disagreement. Not sure where he ran off to."

Mason looked to the man standing behind her, motioning for him to leave them alone. She assumed that he left to look for Eggsy and she prayed that he had been smart enough to hide himself until Ector and the others arrived.

Mason placed his glass of whiskey onto the bar top and studied the amber colored liquid inside. "I hear Statesman has bought stock in Scotland. That's mighty interesting."

Claire shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't. I doubt Champ would be sharin' his spendin' habits with the likes of you or your friends. I think it's unusual that he branched out into Scotland of all places."

"What Champ does with the distilleries is none of my concern."

Mason nodded his head slowly. "Just that of Kingsman?" Claire's eyes narrowed and her back stiffened and he smiled in victory at her reaction. "I'm curious why the money generated from the distillery wouldn't go to Statesman, the buyer of said distillery."

"You're asking the wrong person, Mason. Like I said, I don't concern myself with what Champ does with his money."

Mason laughed in a mocking manner as he grabbed an empty glass and bottle of liquor from the barman. He filled the glass halfway before offering it to her, she stared at it without moving. She gauged his reaction and decided that accepting the drink was within her best interest in the moment. Mason smiled at her as he watched her take a small sip of the drink and it was then that Claire realized it was Statesman's own Scottish whiskey. She grimaced as it set fire along the lining of her throat.

"So, Kingsman just showin' up was coincidence?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders and set the glass down. "It's possible," she squared off with him. "But what do I know? I'm just the tech specialist."

Mason laughed out loud and looked around the room as he spoke again. "Kingsman is profiting from Statesman and I want to know why, Claire. Now, either you can tell me or I can move forward with my little plan and figure it out on my own."

Her eyes narrowed, "What plan?"

"Tell me what you know, Claire."

She grounded her teeth together. "I don't know anything."

Mason looked to her. "I think you're lying, Claire."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's** **Note: I apologize for not updating the past for weeks - I've had some personal things to take care of. I also want to address something before I finish out this series. I love my readers and I'm happy to see that y'all enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them for you. But I need y'all to realize that as much as I enjoy writing, this is still a hobby for me. I have a husband, daughter, family and a job that come before any of this. I hate opening my messages and finding that someone is unhappy with my lack of updating or writing. I don't always have time to sit down post, and I apologize, but having someone send me something so negative discourages me from writing or posting for you guys. We all have personal lives, so please be patient with me.**

 **Now, on with the show! I've decided to go ahead and finish out this series so that I can focus 100% on my next. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Her heart sank with the look in his eyes. Claire shifted in her seat as she pretended to be bored with the topic at hand. "Now, why would I lie to you?"

Mason smirked at her. "Because I killed your poor ole grandmama, Claire."

Her eyes narrowed at the comment and she lost all control of her bodily functions. She felt the heat burn down the back of her neck and spine as she saw red. The only thing she knew in that moment was that this man was going to regret the words that had just come out of his mouth. She pulled her arm back and gathered her fist tight as she took a swing. She connected with his jaw and felt the intense pain of contact radiate through her knuckles and down into her arm. Mason fell off the bar stool, clutching his jaw in his hand as she stood. She glared down at him as he stared in pure astonishment.

"You fucked with the wrong family, Jordan." She the tidal wave of red was receding as she David Beckham her heel into his groin and turned as quickly as she could.

The room erupted into pure chaos within that moment as she caught sight of Eggsy rush into the ball room, quickly making his way towards her as Ector, Harry and Tequila entered the room carrying weapons of various choices. Claire gaped at them as Eggsy nearly dragged her out of the ball room and into the lobby. She heard the gunfire quick ensue and the crowd of innocent people began to flood through the doors and out of the hotel. She followed Eggsy to the same corner of the lobby as earlier and watched as he pulled a briefcase from behind the potted plants.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked frantically.

Eggsy stared at her for a moment before producing a pistol and extra magazine. "You have 15 rounds in each. A total of 30." Claire nodded, pulling back the hammer and loading the first round into the chamber. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Claire looked to the dwindling flood of people exiting the hotel, but could still hear the chaos coming from inside the ball room. She turned to him and silently raised her skirts and slipped her heels off and tossed them aside. "Let's have it then." She laid her hand out and smiled as he placed the handle into her palm and pocketed the extra magazine – seeing as how she had nowhere to store it in such a dress.

The two approached the double doors, Eggsy going first and nodding to her as she entered. Harry was fighting off two men with his usual umbrella, flaring it outwards to block shots being fired at him by a third person. Then proceeding to blast a shotgun round through the man's midsection. Claire caught movement to her left and spotted Tequila fighting off Mason and another man at the bar. Ector was near by using Jason, the waiter, as a human shield to block against a knife attack from one man. She heard Harry yell for her to duck down and she turned her head in time to bend her body backwards to avoid a smaller guard with baseball bat. She glared him as he lined up to take another swing and swooped her foot under, catching his left ankle and bringing his feet out from underneath him. As the man hit the floor she took aim and fired a shot into his forehead. She looked up to see another man approaching with a knife and wasted no time in depositing three rounds into his chest.

Claire turned when she heard a shot come from behind her and an expletive from Eggsy. She found him cornered by two men, one behind him and another taking punches. She tightened her jaw as she made a run towards the first man, deciding at the last minute that taking a shot at him would be too risking considering his proximity to Eggsy. She quickly ripped a table cloth from one of the nearby tables and used a chair to catapult herself and drape the cloth over the man's head, giving Eggsy the chance to use the man behind him as leverage and knock the first to the floor. Claire landed just as the second man loosened his grip and Eggsy fell forward. She raised the gun and fired a shot first in the chest then the throat.

Claire looked over to see Eggsy holding the other man's head in his grasp then swiftly snap his neck. He stood, turning towards her as they both breathed heavily. "Thanks for that."

She smiled and shrugged. "Don't mention it."

They looked over to see Harry and Ector finish off the last three men and flinched as Eggsy raised his own gun as a new one entered the room. Claire watched as Tequila became distracted by the second man at the bar. She tried to react in time when she saw Mason raise his gun, but she was too late.

"Tequila!" She screamed as Mason fired one shot straight into his head. Claire didn't think, just reacted as she glared at the man who now turned his sights on her. She took two steps as she raised her gun and aimed, but Mason was still too quick for her. She fired a shot a fraction of a second after his own, but luckily for her, her aim was better.

Claire fell to the floor grasping her shoulder as the burning pain shot down her arm. It was as if someone was sticking a fiery hot poker into her, torturing her. She screamed out in pain as she pressed her palm against the wound. As tears clouded her vision she watched as Mason fell as well, unmoving. She'd done it.

Eggsy came up beside her, pressing his hand against her shoulder as she stared at Tequila's lifeless body. She panicked, brushing Eggsy away from her and sobbing in both physical and emotional pain. She stood and ran to him, collapsing in a heap next to him and struggled to place his head into her lap with one hand. She cried as she inspected the wound just above his left eyebrow. She wiped the stream of blood away and she looked around in a panic.

"His hat!" She screamed past her tears. "Find his hat!"

Ector hurried over to her, Tequila's brown Stetson in hand. She cried out in pain as she took it and attempted to pull the alpha gel from the lining. Ector knelt down next to her, taking the hat from her hands and pulling the contents out. She watched as he applied the band around his head, securing it over the wound, and then depositing the two syringes to create the mixture that was to save his life. She placed her hand against his cheek as a new wave of tears came flooding.

Harry stepped forward then and spoke softly to the group. "We need to get them both out of here and to the lab."

Claire tried to object as she felt Eggsy's hand rest on her good shoulder. "NO!" She cried. Harry came to stand beside her, kneeling down to place his hand into hers and nodding to the two others. She watched as Eggsy and Ector stood on either side of Tequila's body and began to raise him up; Eggsy being careful with his head and Ector cradling his legs in his arms. She stood, allowing Harry to gently guide her from the building and out the back door of the hotel. She sobbed the entire way back to the mansion.

She felt a strange mixture of emotion and she sat silent the entire car ride back. The mission was complete, but at the expense of Tequila's life. How was she supposed to live with that on her conscience? She should be ecstatic that Mason was dead, but she couldn't celebrate while Tequila lay with alpha gel over his head wound. He had been her first love as well as friend and she hadn't done enough to protect him tonight. She should have had a clear shot at Mason; if she had Tequila would be alright.

She winced in pain as the car was jostled by the rough roadway leading to the mansions private drive. She noticed immediately that the business of earlier had died down a bit, but was replaced with a new sense of fever. The car came to a stop, but Claire remained seated as the men exited and began to lift Tequila's body out and onto a gurney. She looked up to the main house to see Jocelyn rush out of the front door, followed closely by Whiskey and Champ.

Claire's heart drummed against her chest seeing the two of them and she threw the car door open, running to Champ and all but throwing herself into his arms. She cried out an apology as she released him and they turned to watch as Whiskey followed alongside the gurney carrying their comrade.

"I'm so sorry, Champ. I failed and it's my fault." She cried.

Champ placed a hand onto her good shoulder and bent at the knees to look into her eyes. "You did great work tonight, kiddo. We'll get this all sorted out, so don't you worry."

Claire nodded her head and looked pass the tears clouding her vision to see Harry and Eggsy standing at the top of the steps leading into the house. They were speaking quietly between themselves and Eggsy's tensed body language began to relax a bit.

She felt Champ drape his coat over her shoulders as he guided her up the stairs, passing the two Kingsman, and into the house. She followed him downstairs and into the same laboratory she and Eggsy had been in the night of the wreck. Champ assisted her onto the exam table, gently laying her back after removing his coat. She allowed the doctor to exam her shoulder before injecting her with a mild sedative. Her eyes found Champs as he watched from across the room.

"We did it." She smiled as she felt the numbing affects of the sedative begin to take control of her body.

Champ gave her a small smile in return. "You did good, kiddo." She allowed the darkness to take over as she slipped into a blissful sleep, unaware of her surroundings.

It seemed such a short amount of time when Claire woke and found herself propped upright in her bed. She attempted to right herself, but froze as she felt the searing pain in her shoulder. She looked down to find her evening gown had been removed and instead she wore her cotton pajama set. Her left arm was cradled in a sling and she moved the material of her pajamas aside and found bandages wrapped around her wound. Her body makeup had been removed, revealing the fading bruises underneath. She should have been amused seeing her body beaten and rugged, but she immediately thought of Tequila.

She ignored the protest of her shoulder as she threw they blankets off of her and moved to place her feet on the floor. She spotted Rufus laying on the plush carpeted rug, sun bathing in the light peeking through the French doors. She smiled down at him as he came to attention and watched her make her way, slowly, to the bedroom door; the pup quickly joining her. Claire edged her way down the hall, doing her best to ignore the protest in her arm, and carefully descended the staircase. She couldn't see or hear anyone within the house and she began to wonder if she might be alone.

Just then the main doors opened and Jocelyn came through, typing away on her cellphone and oblivious to the woman standing at the base of the stairs. Only when Rufus's dog tags jiggled did she look up, her face filled with pure joy upon seeing Claire standing there. She approached and carefully pulled the woman into and embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist; Claire smiled and returned the hug by placing her good arm across her shoulders.

Jocelyn pulled away and looked down at her. "You should still be resting, Claire."

She shook her head. "I can't. I need to see him." Jocelyn knew who she was referring to and looked beyond the staircase and to the back of the house.

"He's downstairs with Whiskey and Ector. I'll take you there." Jocelyn weaved her arm into Claire's good one to stabilize her as they made their way downstairs.

They had made slow progress as Claire tried to work off the remnants of the sedative. The two approached a set of steel doubled doors and she took a deep breath as Jocelyn pushed one aside for her. Claire entered and brought the attention of Whiskey and Ector to her, both smiled upon seeing her up and walking. Whiskey came forward to hug her first, Ector instead just offered a friendly smile. Claire's eyes looked beyond them and found Tequila elevated upright in a hospital bed and gown.

She was relieved to see that the alpha gel had worked, seeing as his head was wrapped in bandages, but otherwise he was healthy. Whiskey explained to her that they had removed him from the ventilator only a few hours ago and that his recovery was going exceptionally well. She was glad to hear the news. Tequila had been a very good friend to her in the year that she has been employed with Statesman and losing him would be a travesty to her.

"We'll let him rest and wake up on his own." Whiskey explained. Claire nodded and stepped back, satisfied with seeing that he was well and being taken care of by two of the finest. "Go get some rest. I'll call for you if anything changes, okay?"

"Thank you." Claire turned and followed Jocelyn's lead out the doors of the lab and back upstairs.

As the two entered the kitchen area Claire stopped, sitting herself down at the table positioned near the wall of windows over looking the grounds. "I can't be locked in this house anymore." She whispered to herself.

Jocelyn joined her at the table and offered a reassuring smile as she too looked out the window. It was a rare sunny day and it seemed a shame that the girl be left inside. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed and I'll take you for a tour across the grounds." Claire brightened at the idea and stood to follow her back to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Claire and Jocelyn had carefully dressed her in a wool sweater and shawl, something comfortable enough for her shoulder but still keeping her warm in the biting wind. Jocelyn had assisted her into a golf cart parked in the garage of the mansion and took to the driver's seat, Rufus perched between the two. Claire wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders as they exited the garage and turned to follow the path leading in front of the main house, Claire noticed the recruits running in formation in the distance and was happy to see Eggsy leading them. His attention turned towards the cart and she held back a smile as he purposefully led them back to the main house. Jocelyn turned the wheel to circle around to the back.

"What's going on between you two?" Jocelyn asked with a wink and a smile.

Claire blushed and bowed her head to avoid eye contact as she answered. "I don't even know the answer to that question." She watched s Jocelyn drove pass the rose gardens and began to follow the fence line towards the back of the property. "There may not be anything."

Jocelyn giggled to herself as she maneuvered the cart into the foliage, finding a pathway leading into the tree line. "Galahad wouldn't have risked his job for you over nothing."

Claire's head whipped to the right as she stared at her. "What?"

Jocelyn nodded. "The night before he went to Arthur and Ector, demanding that they bring Statesman onto the mission. They fought for hours until Arthur finally gave in." Claire looked down to floor of the cart as Jocelyn continued. "We had to keep it from you in order for the mission to go as planned. We knew Mason would come for you first."

Claire looked ahead of them and found a small creek carving its way through the forest and she listened to the water rushing by. "Statesman was there the whole time?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Galahad knew he couldn't take on all of Jordan's men. There was no way he was going to chance following you back here."

Claire wasn't sure whether she should be angry or impressed with Eggsy. He'd gone against everyone all because he was putting the fate of the mission and Claire first. He'd found a way. The more she thought about it she couldn't be angry with him. He'd risked losing everything to save what was important to her and that was getting Mason. He allowed her to follow through with the mission on her own terms, but developed a contingence plan incase all else failed. And it had, just like he knew it would.

Claire laughed to herself as she placed her hand against the other woman's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jocelyn smiled back at her. "Don't mention it."

The two remained silent the rest of the trip across the grounds, Jocelyn spoke a few times about the history of the property and told her about the reconstruction after Poppy's attack against Kingsman. Claire was impressed that they had been able to rebuild the house and the tailor shop in such a short amount of time, considering. She made her way back to the main house, wheeling the cart to the back terrace where the recruits were lined.

The two women silently approached and stood at a distance as Eggsy spoke to them all. Claire assumed he hadn't known they were there as he spoke. "Ya know, when I was being recruited for Kingsman by Arthur he told me about how all of this," he motioned to the mansion and grounds, "came about. Our founders came into a shit load of money and he said 'They decided to channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. They developed an independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the intelligence of government-run spy organizations. A suit is the modern gentleman's armor. And the Kingsman agents are the new knights.'" Eggsy stood at attention before them. "So, I've got one question for you lot. Are you ready to suit up?"

The five young men standing in front of him cheered as Harry exited the back door of the mansion. He looked to the girls standing at the base of the hill watching silently and gave them a nod. Eggsy turned his head in confusion until he saw them, he looked to Claire before giving her a wink and turning back to the group of men.

Harry stepped forward to speak. "Now, before we move any further I want to speak these words of wisdom that I expect you all to live by. 'There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self.' As Kingsman agents you are to uphold these words and remember them. Understood?" The man answered with unanimous approval. "You all will meet with Ector tomorrow morning for your fittings. Dismissed."

The group broke apart, taking their dogs with them. The girls approached as Harry leaned in to whisper into Eggsy's ear and he nodded in return. As they stepped onto the terrace Jocelyn excused herself into the main house. Claire watched her go before turning to face to two men.

"You look rather well, Miss Henry." Harry said.

She nodded and glanced down to the sling poking out from under her shawl. "I think I'll survive." She looked between the two with a serious expression as she thought of what to say next. Her mind went blank, but her mouth found its voice as she spoke again. "Thank you. Jocelyn explained everything to me and I just want to express my gratitude toward you both."

Harry placed his hand against Eggsy's back. "You have Eggsy to thank, not me. If it weren't for his stubbornness I believe both of our organizations would be down a tech specialist." Claire looked to the ground. "I'll leave you two alone then." Harry made his way back into the house, leaving them alone for the first time.

Claire stood there, feeling the tension between them intensify with each passing second. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stared down at Rufus who watched them expectantly. She had no idea how to speak to him in that moment. The last time they had a serious conversation he had walked out and left them both filled with anger and frustration. Where did they stand now?

Eggsy broke the silence as he gestured to the field beyond the terrace. "Care for a walk?"

She spotted a pathway weaving along the grounds and into the tree line, most likely making its way to the creek nestled into the forest. She nodded and turned to follow along side him, Rufus taking lead in front and sniffing along the pathway. She clutched the shawl and pulled the neck of the wool sweater higher to cover her exposed skin; she was doing this more out of nervous habit than to fight the chilly weather. The walked in silence for several yards until she could no longer take it.

"Thank you. I should have listened to you to begin with." Eggsy said nothing as they walked side by side further down the path way leading to the tree line. "Harry was right. Ector and I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you."

Eggsy shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. You handled yourself without an issue."

Claire looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She was always amazed with how he could lift her spirits so effortlessly, but he was still mistaken. She had failed by allowing Mason's words to get the better of her. If she had just kept her cool Tequila would not be lying in the recovery room right now. If it hadn't been for Eggsy going behind her back she could very well be in the bed next to Tequila. "As an agent I still failed. I let my emotions get the best of me and if it hadn't of been for Harry and Ector being there none of it would have ended the way it did."

Eggsy stopped walking and turned towards her, she stopped a half step ahead of him. "You're not getting it. A mission's success is not graded on whether or not everything goes according to plan, Claire. The plan changed, but the only way I could be sure you did your best was to let you take control. Not everyone is given the same mission."

"So, what was yours? Why did you go against Harry? Against my wish?"

"Because data lies, Claire. You said Jordan would never step foot in London and look where he wound up. What was I supposed to do?"

"The same thing I told you to do! I needed this and you still went behind my back."

Eggsy stepped closer to her and whispered. "The plan was to never remove you from the mission, Claire. Statesman came as reinforcements after Jordan arrived. Do you really think Champ wanted you to go to that ball?" She gaped at him. "He wanted you removed from the assignment. I replaced Ector in hopes that he would allow you to stay."

Claire's heart fluttered as it all made sense to her. Here she was thinking that Eggsy's act had been out of selfish behavior, but in reality, it wasn't. He understood the importance this all was for her. If stepping in and taking her wrath was what it took to allow her to have the satisfaction of bringing Mason down then he would do it – and he did. They had promised one another to remain partners throughout the entire mission; watching each other's back and keeping their trust in one another. He had kept his promise all this time. She felt the butterflies swarm inside her stomach as her heart filled with the most sincerest of emotions.

She wanted to laugh out loud as she realized that this entire time the two of them had heard countless warnings to keep their emotions at bay. They thought they had succeeded in doing so, but she knew that their success had circulated around their feelings towards one another. They were loyal to the end and it showed now as the truth behind his actions came to light. He chose to put his job and the mission in jeopardy all to satisfy her urge for revenge against the man who single handedly tried to ruin everything important in her life. He'd taken the father she never knew, her surviving family member and threatened the only thing that remained dear to her. He had made it personal, not her.

Claire looked to Eggsy and wordlessly closed the gap between them and placed her hand against his chest and whispered. "Thank you."

Eggsy place his hands in the dip of her waist as he bowed his head to rest against hers and smiled. "Don't mention it, love."

Claire looked into the playfulness of his gaze and smiled. Her legs became jelly as she fisted the lapel of his double breasted pea coat and pulled him closer to her. She smiled coyly as heat flushed her body scarlet and her heart quivered against her chest. The silence was blissful as she stared into him, her core coming alive as the green pools filled with emerald and their combined breathing slowed. She glanced down at his lips, Eggsy catching the action and taking her by surprise as he dipped down and captured her into a kiss. Her head whirled and she moaned into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her further into his embrace.

Claire was sure that he felt her heart beating erratically as she pressed her hand against his chest to steady herself. Every emotion she had ever felt towards this man was being transpired within this kiss and it was absolutely glorious – longing, frustration, pride, and curiosity all raveled into one. With every emotion reeling through her she felt bold and brazen as she parted her lips, begging for more. The world became a dizzy array as their tender kiss became a veracious dance or pleasure and passion that both fought to win. She felt Eggsy grin against her lips and she knew then that she had been willingly baited into him. Her hand found the back of his neck as she brought him back against her lips as she demanded his attention once more.

Eggsy chuckled as his hands found her jawline and held her as he placed smaller kisses against her lips. She stared up at him as cold air filled her lungs, she shivered as she placed her head against his chest and sighed in relief. As Eggsy held her there he mind began to wonder over the possibilities of what was to come. She wanted this man more than anything now and longed for his desire for her, his arms around her and everything else a woman needed from a man. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest and inhaled the sweet aroma of his cologne as she watched Rufus sniff through a patch of grass. As she watched him she realized something – she would be leaving now.

Claire's body froze as she watched Rufus scurry across the pathway. Eggsy felt her tense and looked down to her. "What is it?"

Her eyes met his, "What happens now?"

Eggsy brushed one of her stray curls from her face as he spoke. "We'll figure it out."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** **This is it! I'm a little sad that this one is over, but I have a feeling we'll see more of Claire and Eggsy. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Thank you FlutterbyB for letting me know that there was a mistake with posting Chapter 22! I apologize!**

* * *

Two days had passed and it had allowed Claire and Eggsy to spend even more time together and get to know one another outside of the partnership of a mission. The more she was around him the dread of leaving this place was beginning to eat at her. Something about going home to Kentucky and living in her grandparent's home seemed wrong now. She felt a compelling urge to remain in London with Eggsy, as if this was her home now.

Whiskey's tech team had found Mark Tillery's laptop hidden away in his personal vehicle and had successfully decode the files found on the hard drive. All of Jordan and Murdock's hideouts, weapons transactions, contacts and other personal data had been unearthed from their findings. Norton Murdock had been located in a small-town northwest of Dallas, Texas and had been brought into headquarters in Kentucky for questioning as well as key members of Jordan's. Champ had informed Claire that she would not be taking part in the debriefing due to her personal connection with the mission at the time. She had wanted to protest against his decision, but decided against it. She was connected on a more personal level. She'd killed Jordan more out of revenge than she did for the mission or Tequila's sake, but she'd never admit to that.

She had been ecstatic to see that Tequila was recovering well and had woken with full memory of the events during the ball. He had told her that what happened was not her fault but the feeling of guilt still remained, she just didn't voice it to anyone. His recovery was going so well that Champ had informed them that the team would be returning to Kentucky tomorrow evening. Her heart broke with the news, but she kept her inner turmoil under wraps as she made her way upstairs to pack.

London seemed to be an important part of who she was now. In the few days she had been here she had grown more as a person, agent and a woman that she had in her twenty-four years of living in Kentucky. She had a sense of freedom beyond a computer screen filled with data and hypothesis, she was more than a technical support analysis. It was here that she felt she could further herself and improve upon the agent she felt like she could be. Never before did she feel as though she wanted to be anything more than the voice behind the scenes. Being in the field during this mission was exhilarating, frightening, challenging and exhorting which was everything she had longed for – what she thought she would find within Statesman and never had.

Claire was neatly folding her clothing into piles on the chaise lounge while Rufus watched from the bed. She emptied the final drawer of the dresser and laid the lingerie set Jocelyn had bought her on the top of the pile. She laughed to herself as she produced the pink sticky note that had accompanied them. She sighed as she turned to the suitcase she had purchased as a proper replacement to the gym bag she had hurriedly thrown together before arriving here. She placed the stack of tops into the bottom of the suitcase, then her spare sets of jeans and bottoms, then the remaining items on top. She turned to look over the room, being sure that she didn't miss anything.

She looked to the vase of flowers that had been replaced this morning, a beautiful arrangement of coral, pale pink and white roses intermixed with various other flowers, and smiled as she took the note that had been attached into her hands; reading it for the hundredth time.

 _Every morning reminds me of the wrong dreams I had been chasing all my life until I found the right one – you. Good morning, beautiful._

She held the card between her fingers as she searched for her purse, finding it tossed over one of the arm chairs and carefully sliding the card into her wallet. She sighed in sadness and made her way back to the bed to lay down next to Rufus, propping her head up with one arm and scratching behind an ear with the other.

She heard the bedroom door open and turned her head to see Jocelyn poking her head in. She smiled as she sat upright. "Saying good-bye already?"

Jocelyn closed the door behind her and slowly approached the bed, Claire noticed the same outfit as when they first met and found it only fitting that she was wearing it again. "Not yet. Arthur and Champ want to meet with everyone right away."

Claire sat at the edge of the bed and looked to her in alarm. "Is everything okay?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "I wasn't given details, just told to come get you."

Claire slipped a pair of sneakers on and followed the other woman out the door and down the stairs to the meeting room. As they approached the door opened from inside and she was greeted with a room full of peers. Harry was seated at the head of the table with Eggsy and Champ flanking either side of him and the other two Statesman agents seated next to him. Claire entered the room and glanced over to Ector and Jocelyn who stood in the corner of the room and watched over them all. Claire made her way to the vacant seat next to Eggsy and smiled as he stood to pull the chair out for her. As he took his seat again Claire looked to the other members, trying to read their expressions only to fail.

"Thank you for joining us, Claire." Harry placed his folded hands on top of the table and looked over to Ector and Jocelyn. The two exchanged a look with them and walked over to the bar positioned behind Harry's seat. She watched as Jocelyn placed six glasses onto a silver tray and Ector filled them with an amber colored liquid. As he placed the bottle back with the other containers she recognized the Statesman brand on the front.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Jocelyn began to place glasses onto the coasters that had been left on the table in front of each occupied seat.

"Not at all." Harry said.

She thanked Jocelyn as she placed her glass before her and gave her good shoulder a reassuring squeeze and joined Ector in the corner of the room, both holding their own glasses of whiskey. Claire turned her head and found everyone at the table holding their glass in hand and she reached for her own, turning her gaze to Eggsy who gave her a wink and a smirk.

"Claire, Harry and I have spent some time talking." She looked to Champ in confusion. "Where do you stand in all of this?"

Her brows furrowed as her gaze darted between the two leaders. "I'm not following."

Harry straighten his back as he looked to her. "What we are asking is what do you wish to come from everything that has happened? Statesman will be leaving tomorrow evening. Are you planning on joining them?"

Her mouth gaped as she stared between her comrades, Jocelyn, Eggsy and then Harry again. She felt as if this was a test of loyalty to Statesman or Kingsman, as if she was having to choose between the two and she felt torn. She shook her head slightly as she met Champ's gaze. "Is this a set up?"

Champ chuckled as he shook his head, Tequila and Whiskey smirked at the question and she realized then that she had misunderstood the meaning behind the question. "No, Claire." Champ placed his elbows onto the table and began to rub the pad of his thumb against his middle finger. "I know how you must be feelin' after loosing your grandmama and all." She bowed her head and looked into the contents of her glass, swishing it around as he finished. "I wanna know what you want, darlin'. You'll come back to work with us in Kentucky if want…"

She looked from Champ and then to Harry and Eggsy as she spoke in a low whisper. "And if I choose to stay?"

Harry glanced at Eggsy, allowing him to take over. "Ector approached us with the idea of joining Statesman and Kingsman in a more advanced way." Her head turned to look at the man standing in the corner who gave her a friendly yet sheepish smile. "We need someone with connections to both organizations to jump start everything and assist in the link while also running interference for both agencies."

Claire smiled as she looked again between Harry and Champ who both gave her warm smiles. "We would like to offer you that position, Claire." Harry said. She looked to Champ with a sad expression but he waved her off.

"This is all you, kiddo." He smiled at her and she looked to Whiskey and Tequila who both gave her looks of encouragement, Tequila even giving her a playful wink.

"Where would I be stationed?" She asked.

"Here," said Eggsy, she turned to stare at him in astonishment, "in London."

Jocelyn spoke next. "Arthur and I have already made arrangements for your cover."

"And that would be?"

Jocelyn's smile nearly lit up the room as she rolled to the balls of her feet with excitement. "Women's tailoring and dress making. You've already sampled one of my pieces."

Claire's mouth gaped open as she recalled the gown she had worn to the ball. "You made that?" Jocelyn nodded.

"I designed all of them. It would make the perfect cover alongside Kingsman's tailor shop."

"Whatya say, Claire?" Champ asked.

She looked to the members sitting around the table then to the man seated on her left, the man she had developed deep feelings for. She'd never meant for any of this to happen to her, but it was all starting to feel so right – as if everything was finally beginning to fall into place. Should she leave and return to the home that had made her into who she is? Statesman was everything she knew and loved, so how would things affect her? In her mind she knew that taking this offer would be a big step forward for her, and she tried to put hers and Eggsy's relationship aside. This decision could not circulate around them or whatever future may or may not develop between them. Her brain screamed at her to accept while her heart ached to return home to where she felt as though she belonged and where everything was normal to her.

Normal. That was a word should have been deleted from her vocabulary by now. None of this was normal anymore. Her life had been thrown onto a roller coaster for a year and now it seemed to finally reach the apex of the initial drop. Should she return home and enter the twist and turns ahead? Or should she remain here and enter the cavern that held no insight of what was to happen next?

Claire looked to the people surrounding her before speaking. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I would not be here now if it wasn't for you all. I've had the most amazing experiences within Statesman, where my home and my family lie." She smiled to the three sitting across from her. "But, I think after everything that has happened I need a change for myself and my prosperity." Claire looked to Champ as she continued. "I'll never forget everything that you have done for me and the copious opportunities that you have offered and the life lessons you have taught me. You unknowingly became the father that I never knew I was so desperately seeking and I thank you for that, Champ." She felt her heart swell and her vision cloud over as she looked to the man adjacent to her. "Thank you." She repeated.

"Anything for you, darlin'." He smiled warmly at her and raised his glass as he turned to Harry. "Sounds like y'all got yourselves a new Kingsman."

Claire smiled brightly as she too raised her glass and the rest of the table followed suit. She felt pride well inside her heart as she realized the step that she was now taking into a new life. She was leaving behind wonderful friends that had taken her under their wings and offered to teach her along the way. She had grown mentally, physically and personally from her experiences with Statesman. She felt more than prepared to take on whatever was going to be thrown her way.

Harry toasted her with a smile, "Welcome to Kingsman, Lancelot."

After the gathering between the two organizations had come to a close Claire and Eggsy had made their way upstairs and back to her room within the mansion. She was eagerly greeted by Rufus' wagging tail and playful barks. She laughed as Eggsy bent down to the pup's level and Rufus rolled to his back to expose his belly – clear sign of what he sought for them.

Claire closed the door and took a seat in one of the armchairs and watched the two interact together. As she smiled at the two she thought about what this all would mean to her. She would be leaving the only home she had ever known and the people that had helped her grow and blossom into the agent she was. Statesman and Kentucky were a part of her, and would remain so, but this all felt so right. Being in London felt as if her heart had been leading her down this road. She looked to Eggsy as he finished rubbing circles along Rufus' belly and stood, she held her hand out to him and he took it to assist her into standing.

She placed her hand against his chest and fiddled with the pocket of his suit while he watched her. She took a moment before meeting his gaze and grinning playfully. "So, does this mean I get one of these snazzy suits?"

Eggsy chuckled at her question. "Maybe." Her eyes narrowed at his reply and he grinned at her. "We'll see what Jocelyn can throw together for, ya." Eggsy sat in the armchair she had just vacated and pulled her down into his lap, carefully pulling her legs up and draping them over his thighs. Claire rested her head against his shoulder as she stared into the fireplace.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Eggsy turned his head to look at her. "The job offer?"

He shook his head and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Champ approached Harry with the idea."

Her heart swelled with the knowledge; Champ really was the father she never had. After everything that had happened within the last year, and even the past month, he kept her in mind. Champ had known the struggle she faced leaving London and Eggsy and she found it sweet that he cared enough to assist her in beginning a new chapter of her life. She was sad, but a larger part of her felt blessed to be part of a family that cared so deeply.

Claire's fingers danced across his open palm as she mindlessly traced the life lines, she paused for a moment and smiled to herself. She ran a finger from one corner of his palm to the other. Eggsy watched her, brows furrowed as she traced the line again and again.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Claire laid her palm out for him to inspect, pointing to the line carved close to her thumb. "Palm reading. This line here is your life line and is a representation of your vitality." She crossed her finger from one side of her hand and followed the straight line across. "This is your head line, it tells you about the kind of mental capabilities and communication you carry. It usually runs in correlation with your life line." She pointed to the line beginning at her index finger and ending below her pinky, "This one is your heart line. Depending on where it begins and how it's positioned tells you the kind of lover you are. The last is your fate line." She traced the line dividing her palm in half and crossed over her life line.

Eggsy looked between their two hands, studying them and realizing their lines were slightly similar in some ways. "What do they say?"

Claire looked to their palms, studying the lines in detail before answering. "Your life line is cut deep and swoops outwards, meaning you carry strength and enthusiasm."

"And yours?"

She looked again to her own life line. "It's longer than yours and means that I have vitality. Our head lines are the same though – separated from the life line. It means we seek adventure and have enthusiasm for life."

Eggsy nodded. "What were the other two?"

She smiled as she noticed the heart lines had the same pattern as well. "Heart line." She touched her finger at the base of his index and across to below his pinky. "Yours says you express your emotions and feelings freely." She laughed at the obvious fact. "Mine is the same." Eggsy grinned at her and urged her to continue. She looked between their palms and noticed the immediate difference between the last lines. Her's curved across her life line whereas Eggsy's jointed into a point with his life line. "Yours says that you've worked for what you have and developed aspirations for your life early on." She toyed with the cross of hers. "Mine tells me that I've been supported by my family and friends."

She looked to him, a smile placed across her lips as she thought about the meaning behind it. She had a family made up from a hodge podge of people that have loved her and support all of her endeavors. She'd met a man that intrigued her, challenged her and lifted her up above the world and constantly encouraged her to believe in herself as much as he did. She'd developed feelings for him that were deeper than any other she had felt for another man. He'd shown her that there was more beyond the comfort of her home in Kentucky and now she had found a new home in London.

Claire placed a small kiss against the corner of his mouth and stared at him. "Can I tell you something?"

Eggsy nearly laughed until he noticed the serious look in her eye. "Yeah, of course."

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Thank you. You've supported me and been by my side from the moment we met. You showed me that I didn't have to be the person I was anymore; scared to come out of my comfort zone inside a stuffy office. That it was okay to fail, but to learn from my failures and mistakes." She smiled gently. "You've been the friend I needed, but you also became and important person in my life during all of this." She paused and looked down to her hand that was picking invisible lint from her sling.

Eggsy bowed his head to gain her attention again, eyes furrowed in confusion. "Where are you goin' with all of this?"

She was afraid she'd lose her nerve, so she took another deep, shaky breath before speaking in a whisper. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Eggsy."

She held her breath as the room became deadly silent in an instant. She was scared she had said the wrong thing too soon. And as she watched for a reaction that wasn't there she began to feel defeat and reject rise into her chest. Her disappointment became evident with each passing moment and she fought back the rising flow of emotions as she looked back to the invisible pile of lint. She hadn't expected him to say the words back, but his lack of voice was worrisome.

In the next instant she felt Eggsy's hand slide underneath her chin, forcing her to raise her head to him. His eye bore into hers and she found bright flecks of yellow and emerald mixed within. He was smirking at her and the feeling of defeat began to slowly fade away. He leaded into her, sliding his hand along her cheek and into her hair as he pulled her forward. Her eyes fluttered close in anticipation of what was to come, and she was not to be disappointed. Out of all the kisses they had shared over the past few days this was her most enjoyable. He was gentle yet passionate and Claire felt bewitched by his slow progression. She understood the affections that he was conveying through his wondering hands and persistent lips against hers and she began to feel the familiar rush of heat along the back of her neck. She fought back the urge to moan in disappointment as she felt his lips slowly begin to pull away from her. She opened her eyes slowly and stared back into the glowing orbs in front of her as Eggsy silently watched her, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I've been in love with you since you boarded the bloody plane in Kentucky, Claire. And don't you think for one second I would ever feel any different." Her heart soared at his declaration and she nearly jumped out of the chair in excitement.

"So, does this mean the unofficial title can be nixed?"

Eggsy gave her a bright smile as he chuckled. "Abso-fucking-lety!" She laughed as she pressed her lips against his in celebration. She finally had her own ending, and it was a happy one at that.


End file.
